Persiguiendo a la Novia
by GinnyMollyPotterW
Summary: Ella viene dispuesta a recuperar lo que por derecho le corresponde "La Madriguera" ya que su padre lo había perdido en un juego de póquer con el famoso Jugador James Potter, lo que no tenía previsto era que éste ya había muerto y ahora le tocaba cambiar de planes, buscando venganza no pensó en encontrar el amor
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

No podía seguir adelante con aquello. Ginny Black estaba sentada en la antigua cama que se hallaba en el dormitorio del ala sur del rancho que había pertenecido a su familia durante cuatro generaciones. Ella misma fue concebida en aquella habitación. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba hacer para reclamar su derecho de nacimiento era avanzar por el pasillo y decirle a Harry Potter "Sí, quiero"

Era así de sencillo y así de complicado. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y humedecieron el cuello de encaje de su traje de novia. Sostenía en sus temblorosas manos un ramo de rosas blancas. Haciendo girar una y otra vez el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, Ginny movió la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra el opresivo sentimiento que atenazaba su corazón.

No podía hacer aquello. Harry merecía algo mejor sorbiendo por la nariz, alargó una mano para tomar un pañuelo de la mesita de noche.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Adelante – Ginny hipó y alisó la falda de satén con una mano.

Su futura cuñada Hermione Potter, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

El predicador está aquí. Todos esperan.

¿Puedes darme diez minutos más? Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta

¿Nervios?

Ginny asintió.

Oh, querida, ya sabes que te llevas al mejor hombre de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Lo sé – y ese era precisamente el problema, pensó Ginny.

Hermione le palmeó la mano.

Todo irá bien, te lo aseguro. Sí tú quieres a Harry y él a ti, lo demás no importa.

Pero, Hermione estaba equivocada. Totalmente equivocada. No sabía nada sobre el oscuro secreto de Ginny.

Se que mi matrimonio con Ronald no es perfecto –dijo Hermione -, pero las cosas se van resolviendo. Y, lo creas o no, tras siete años de casados, estamos mejor que nunca.

Ginny lo sabía. Había sido testigo de la transformación de Ronald.

Me alegra que os vaya bien.

Os lo debemos a ti y a Harry. Si no fuera por vosotros, Ronald y yo seguiríamos separados.

Ronald es un buen hombre. Habría acabado por recuperar la cordura.

Hermione abrazó cariñosamente a Ginny.

Vamos no dejes, que el matrimonio te asuste, merece la pena el esfuerzo.

No era el matrimonio que asustaba a Ginny lo que la asustaba era engañar a Harry Potter.

Necesito otros cinco minutos rogó- por favor Hermione.

De acuerdo.

Confundida la dama de honor salió del dormitorio.

Ginny tenía que salir de allí, volar, huir. Ahora en aquel momento. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana. La camioneta de Harry estaba en la parte trasera, con las tradicionales latas atadas en el parachoques trasero y la consabida frase **Recién casados** escrita en betún blanco en los cristales. Aunque hubiera podido conseguir las llaves los coches de los invitados bloqueaban la salida. Estaba atrapada ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía enfrentarse a Harry y suspender la boda mirándolo a los ojos. Era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo así. Escuchó el sonido de la marcha nupcial procedente del salón. Imaginó a los invitados, al pequeño Hugo con los anillos y a la dulce Rose, a sus amigos, vestidos con sus mejores galas, esperando atestiguar la unión de Harry Potter y Ginny Black.

Solo que ella no era Ginny Black, como todos creían.

Cerrando los ojos, imaginó a Harry ante el improvisad0 altar, con su oscuro cabello azabache algo rebelde, los ojos verdes esmeraldas radiantes de amor. Un amor que quedaría destruido en cuanto averiguara la verdad.

Ginny gimió ante la vivida imagen. Una intensa agonía la recorrió. Mejor dejarlo en el altar que casarse con él y vivir una mentira.

Había tratado de convencerse de que el amor sería suficiente. Había estado ciega de verdad, pero su conciencia no le permitiría seguir adelante con aquella farsa. El verdadero amor estaba basado en la sinceridad. ¿Cómo iba a construir una vida con Harry si no le decía la verdad? No. Sólo tenía una opción: irse de allí cuanto antes. ¿Pero como escapar sin que la vieran?

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, más allá de la zona en la que estaban aparcados los coches. Su mirada de detuvo en Buckbeak, el caballo de Harry, ensillado en el cercado. Huiría a caballo una vez fuera de Ottery St. Catchpole pensaría donde ir.

Ya tomada la decisión, Ginny abrió la ventana, sujetándose el vestido en torno a la cintura, apoyó un pie en el antepecho. Una mirada a sus botas blancas bastó para que el corazón se le encogiera. Sólo hacía dos semanas que fue con Harry a unas galerías comerciales en Hogsmeade y el eligió aquellas botas, diciendo que serían perfectas para su novia. "No pienses en eso", se dijo, y saltó sin pensarlo dos veces. En cuanto recuperó, el equilibrio, corrió por el patio hacia el corral. Abrió la puerta y llamó suavemente a Buckbeak. Obediente el animal se acercó a ella y Ginny lo montó.

En pocos minutos descubrirían que se habría ido y el ambiente festivo daría paso a otro de pesar. El corazón de Harry quedaría destrozado, al igual que el de ella, dando al traste con todos los sueños y esperanzas que habían compartido. No debía haberse enamorado de él.

Un intenso arrepentimiento se apoderó de ella. Reprimiendo las lágrimas, galopó por la pradera. El velo voló a sus espaldas. Sus manos, enfundadas en delicados guantes blancos, sostuvieron las riendas con fuerza. A pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que su mente regresara a aquel fatal día, cuatro meses atrás. El día en que regresó a Ottery St. Catchpole, dispuesta a cobrarse su venganza.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Cuatro meses antes.

Busco a James Potter – dijo Ginny Black al hombre que se hallaba en la barra del Caldero Chorreante.

Me temo que llegas dos semanas tarde, cariño- dijo el camarero, apoyándose en la barra con los codos.

¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Ginny Black, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

¿No te has enterado?

¿De qué?

James Potter ha muerto.

Ginny miró al camarero con gesto de anonadada incredulidad. No podía ser cierto ¿James muerto? ¡No! No después de los quince años que había pasado planeando su venganza contra el hombre que le robó la casa y la herencia a su padre. Había contado los años, los meses, los días, las horas, hasta que fue lo suficiente mayor, astuta y hábil jugando al póquer como para retar al miserable y marrullero James Potter a una partida y recuperar el rancho de la familia del mismo modo que su padre lo perdió.

Sí. Murió repentinamente mientras jugaba una partida de póquer. Yo lo echo mucho de menos, desde luego. James se dejaba aquí por lo menos 200 galeones a la semana. Y también daba buenas propinas.

Ginny sintió un mareo. Parpadeando, se aferró a la barra con ambas manos.

¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? – preguntó el camarero, acercando a ella su grueso rostro.

Ginny abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella.

El camarero salió de la barra y le hizo sentarse en un taburete.

James era buen amigo tuyo, ¿No?

No esperaba esto- dijo ella con voz ronca, llevándose una mano a la garganta.

Cincuenta y cinco años de vivir a toda marcha acabaron con el viejo James.

Mirando al suelo Ginny trató de asimilar la noticia. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Parecía que la meta de su vida, recuperar la propiedad familiar, había muerto junto con el jugador.

Ronald el hijo de James, está en la habitación trasera – dijo el camarero. Normalmente no dejo pasar a desconocidos, porque los muchachos suelen echar alguna que otra partida apostando, pero ya que eres amiga de James…

Gracias – susurró Ginny. Había olvidado que James Potter tenía dos hijos. Después de todo, sólo tenía 7 años cuando su padre y ella se vieron obligados a dejar el rancho "La Madriguera" para trasladarse a un escuálido apartamento de una sola habitación en Hogsmeade.

Por las palabras del camarero, dedujo que Ronald Potter debía haber seguido los pasos de su padre. Consideró pensativamente cuál debía ser su siguiente paso ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar de planes? Podía recuperar el rancho a través de Ronald con tanta facilidad como se lo habría ganado James Potter. Incluso más fácilmente.

Vamos – el camarero la tomó de la mano y le hizo pasar junto a una hilera de curiosos clientes que no le quitaron la vista de encima.

Entraron en un almacén en el que había varios hombres sentados entorno a una mesa de póquer. Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Ginny.

Ronald- dijo el camarero, señalando al hombre más joven y atractivo del grupo – esta joven ha venido buscando a tu padre.

Ronald Potter sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Ginny de arriba abajo. Ella se sintió como desnuda, pero se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Eres un poco joven, incluso para los gustos del viejo – dijo él, asintiendo.

No era su novia – replicó Ginny. El intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida por todos los presentes no la alteró. No era la primera vez que era receptora de la admiración de un grupo de hombres. Había pasado mucho tiempo entre antros de aquel calibre, siguiendo a su padre, y podía cuidar a sí misma

Tengo que volver al trabajo – dijo el camarero, señalando hacia el bar-, portaos bien, muchachos.

Siempre nos portamos bien – gruñó un hombre, que a continuación dio un largo sorbo a su botella de cerveza. Los demás rieron.

¿Cómo es que estabas preguntando por mi padre? Dijo Ronald, palmeando una silla vacía a su lado.

He venido a jugar a las cartas – contestó – He oído decir que si uno quiere probar su habilidad en el póquer James Potter es el hombre a batir.

Uno de los jugadores, soltó una carcajada.

¿Hablas en serio?

El tipo que estaba sentado a la derecha de Ginny se atragantó con la cerveza. Su amigo le palmeó sonoramente la espalda.

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el gigante barbudo que repartía las cartas - ¿Acaso crees que podrías haber ganado a alguien como James?

Ronald alzó una mano, tratando de disimular una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Vamos Hagrid dale una oportunidad a la dama.

¿Estas diciendo que deberíamos dejarle jugar?

Hagrid parecía incrédulo.

¿Tienes algo en contra de quitarles el dinero a las niñas? – preguntó Ronald en tono burlón.

No soy ninguna niña- dijo Ginny, desafiante –tengo veintidós años.

De acuerdo – Hagrid repartió las cartas – si quieres arriesgarte a jugar, allá tú, niña. 10 galeones mínimo.

Ginny se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente. Necesitaré unas fichas.

Aquí tienes, cariño – dijo otro hombre, entregándole un montón de fichas de póquer.

¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó Ronald

Ginny Black, no tenía pensado revelar su verdadera identidad hasta que hubiera recuperado el rancho.

¿De donde eres, Ginny?

De Hogsmeade

¿De donde oíste hablar de James?

Ginny se encogió de hombro.

Mi padre solía jugar a las cartas con un hombre llamado Arthur Weasley. Según tengo entendido, James era tan buen jugador que ganó el rancho del Sr. Weasley en una partida ¿Eso es cierto?- esforzándose por mantener su mejor cara de póquer, sostuvo la mirada de Ronald con gesto desafiante.

Sí – dijo Ronald, incómodo – es cierto.

Tu padre debía ser todo un jugador- Ginny no apartó la mirada- ¿Sabías que Arthur Weasley se deprimió tanto que acabó suicidándose debido a la vergüenza que le producía haber perdido el rancho de la familia? Nunca se recuperó de aquella humillación.

Ronald se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada.

No. No lo sabía. Lamento oírlo, pero una apuesta es una apuesta. No fue culpa de James que Weasley tuviera un carácter tan débil.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para contener el repentino arrebato de rabia que la recorrió al oír las duras e insensibles palabras de Ronald. ¡Aquel hombre estaba hablando de su padre! ¡Como le habría gustado decirle exactamente lo que pensaba sobre él y todos los Potter!

¿Vamos a jugar al póquer o vamos a charlar? Gruñó – Hagrid

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Ginny volvió la cabeza y vio la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado de pelo azabache y unos bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas contra el umbral de la puerta.

Se encaminó con paso firme hacia la mesa. Su boca era una dura línea y sus ojos verdes miraron con aspereza en torno a la mesa. Apoyando las manos en las caderas, miró primero a Ginny, luego a Ronald y luego de vuelta a Ginny. La expresión que cruzó su rostro a ésta que había sacado una conclusión errónea respecto a su relación con Ronald Potter.

Maldita sea, Ronald – explotó el hombre, invadiendo con su voz los pequeños confines de la habitación - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

No te exaltes hermanito; no es lo que crees.

Siéntate con nosotros, Harry – invitó Hagrid.

Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que emborracharme y perder dinero jugando a las cartas – dijo Harry Potter antes de volver a centrarse de nuevo en su hermano – Para tu información Ronald, mientras estás aquí tonteando con una muñequita menor de edad, tu esposa esta dando a luz a tu tercer hijo. He pensado que querrías saberlo.

Harry Potter era una auténtica visión. Mantenía la cabeza alta, los hombros erguidos. Era un hombre de principios. Ginny dedujo su carácter por su actitud, su postura, la forma en que elegía las palabras.

Ronald se levantó, arrastrando su silla sobre el cemento del suelo. ¡Hey! No te pongas chulo conmigo, tu no estas casado, no sabes lo que es eso. Hermione y yo estamos separados. Fue ella la que me dejó, ¿recuerdas?

Me pregunto por qué – dijo Harry, con frialdad. Luego se volvió y salió por la puerta.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Nadie miró a Ronald.

Supongo que querrás que te lleve. ¿No? – dijo Hagrid

¿Para qué? – preguntó Ronald, enfadado, bebiendo a continuación el resto de su cerveza de un trago.

¿No vas a ir al hospital? – preguntó Ginny, no demasiado sorprendida por la poco caballeresca actitud de Ronald. Después de todo, era digno hijo de James Potter.

Ronald movió una mano en el aire con gesto despectivo. Los partos de Hermione duran sus buenas diez horas, y Harry exagera. Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Algunas veces, Harry tenía que contenerse para no agarrar s su hermano mayor por el cuello de la camisa y zarandearlo hasta conseguir que reaccionara. Desafortunadamente, Ronald había heredado las malas costumbres de su padre, sobre todo las de beber y jugar. Ahora, al parecer, también se estaba volviendo un mujeriego.

Apretando los dientes, Harry salió del aparcamiento. ¿Quién sería la joven pelirroja que había visto sentada junto a Ronald? No la había reconocido, y conocía a casi todo el mundo en Ottery St. Catchpole.

La vestimenta que llevaba lo decía todo de ella. El color chocolate de sus ojos hacía resaltar su cabello pelirrojo, y el sedoso material del vestido se ceñía a su piel como agua deslizante. A pesar que había tratado de no fijarse, la pronunciada uve delantera del vestido anunciaba al mundo que estaba orgullosa, y con derecho, de lo que en parte mostraba su escote.

Debía admitir el buen gusto de Ronald. Aquella mujercita era una belleza. Incluso a la tenue luz del bar, la delicadeza de sus rasgos era evidente, desde los altos pómulos a la fina y aristocrática nariz. Y tenía mucha más clase que la típica chica de bar.

La pregunta era que diablos hacía con Ron, probablemente, averiguar que este esperaba su tercer hijo habría puesto un freno en sus afectos, pensó Harry con ironía, mientras dirigía el todo terreno hacia el hospital más cercano. Alguien debía acompañar a Hermione, ya que su hermano no era lo suficiente hombre como para enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades. A veces, le habría gustado olvidar de una vez por todas la ingrata tarea de redimir a solas el apellido de los Potter.

¿Por qué trataba Ronald a su esposa con tanta crueldad? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía sufrir? Esperaba que Hermione no llegara a enterarse de lo de aquella pelirroja.

Volvió a pensar en la desconocida. Había algo provocativo en ella. La inclinación de su cabeza, tal vez, o el brillo de sus fríos ojos color chocolate. Pero daba lo mismo, conocía a ese tipo de chicas, muy sexis pero interesadas en una sola cosa: el dinero. Sí. Esa pelirroja sólo podía traer problemas a un hombre. ¿No se había liado su padre con una larga serie de ellas? Y sólo le dieron disgustos.

Odiaba recordarlas cosas que su padre le había hecho a su madre. Engañarla, jugarse el dinero de la compra, desaparecer días para volver borracho como una cuba… eso sí no recibían una llamada de alguna comisaría para que su madre acudiera a pagar la fianza.

Lo único productivo que hizo James Potter en toda su vida fue ganar el rancho "La Madriguera", e incluso aquello lo hizo de mala manera.

Harry trató de justificar a su padre. Perder el rancho fue culpa de Arthur Weasley, racionalizó. Aquel hombre nunca debió jugarse algo tan preciado como "La Madriguera". Entonces averiguó que Arthur Weasley sólo empezó a beber y apostar tras la trágica muerte de su esposa en un accidente.

Mientras se detenía en un semáforo Harry recordó el día en que le pidió a su padre que devolviera el rancho al señor Weasley y a su hija. No recordaba el nombre de la niña. James se rió en su cara y lo llamó "Blando" frunció el ceño al recordar el desagradable momento. Su querido padre siempre tan sentimental…

Incapaz de ayudar al señor Weasley, Harry hizo lo siguiente que podía hacer. Prometió convertir "La Madriguera" en el rancho más prospero de Ottery St. Catchpole. A lo largos de los años, y no precisamente gracias a James y a Ron, Harry logró su meta. El año en que su madre murió de leucemia, cuando él acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, se hizo cargo por completo del rancho. En la actualidad, la Madriguera contaba con más de trescientas cabezas de ganado y cuatrocientas ovejas, sin contar las hectáreas disponibles para la siembra. En otras palabras La Madriguera es el más grande rancho productivo y ganadero de la región.

El semáforo se puso verde y Harry aceleró. Se había entregado tan de lleno al rancho que apenas tuvo tiempo para ocuparse de sí mismo. Ahora, a los a los veintitrés años, empezaba a anhelar una familia propia por primera vez en su vida, sentía celos de Ron. Celos y rabia por la forma en que su hermano menospreciaba lo que tenía.

¿Encontraría alguna vez una buena mujer a la que amar? Una mujer tierna y agradable, como su madre. Una mujer que llegara a amar tanto a la Madriguera como él, que quisiera tener hijos y una vida familiar estable.

Extrañadamente, la imagen de la joven pelirroja volvió a su mente. "No seas ridículo, Harry", se reconvino, "puede que esté bien darse un revolcón con ella en el heno, pero necesitas esa clase de mujer tanto como una lobotomía.

El montón de fichas de Ginny no dejaba de crecer. El desprecio burlón de los jugadores se había ido transformando poco a poco en creciente respeto. Durante años, Ginny había pasado a diario horas y horas barajando, repartiendo, aprendiendo las reglas. Durante quince años había seguido a su padre de tugurio en tugurio y lo había absorbido todo como una esponja, sedienta por conseguir llave de su venganza. Durante quince años había pensado en una sola cosa: recuperar "La Madriguera" de los inútiles Potter.

Ginevra Weasley había acudido allí con una misión, pero había descubierto de pronto que también se estaba divirtiendo. Todos los esfuerzos que le había costado perfeccionar su habilidad en el juego compensaban a cambio del placer que le producía ver como se iba transformando la expresión de Ronald mientras perdía una y otra vez. Lo único que lamentaba era que no fuera con James Potter quien estuviera sentado a su lado.

¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar póquer jovencita? – preguntó Hagrid, tamborileando con sus gruesos dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

Me enseñó mi padre

¿Y quien es tu padre? Seguro que lo conocemos.

Er… Ginny dudó unos instantes mientras inventaba un nombre – Seamus Black.

Hagrid movió la cabeza

¿Has oído hablar de él alguna vez Ronald?

No, pero estoy seguro de que James lo conocía.

¿De donde has dicho que eras, Ginny? – Ronald volvió el rostro hacia ella.

De Hogsmeade. ¿Cuántas cartas quieres? – preguntó Ginny, alegrándose de tener una excusa para cambiar de tema. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que la atraparan en una mentira.

Uno de los hombres arrojó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Yo paso- dijo asqueado

Yo también- dijo otro

Esto es demasiado para mí – añadió un tercero

Dame cuatro cartas- dijo Hagrid.

Ginny volvió su mirada hacia Ronald. Su pulso se aceleró. No había esperado recuperar el rancho en una sola partida. Sabía que le llevaría tiempo, y probablemente, más licor del que en aquel momento corría por las venas de Ronald. Ya le había ganado setecientos galeones. No era un mal comienzo.

¿Y bien señor Potter?

Ronald dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Gracias a tu amabilidad, me temo que me he quedado sin dinero.

Siempre puedes apostar alguna otra cosa – replicó Ginny, pensando que no podía permitir que se le escapara tan fácilmente.

¿Cuánto vale mi reloj? - preguntó Ronald, girando su muñeca. Abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡Vaya, qué tarde es! Más vale que vaya al hospital cuanto antes.

Ginny apoyó una mano en la de Ronald. Este alzó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Juega una mano más – dijo ella.

¿Quieres limpiarme hasta el reloj?

Oh, vamos eres un hombre rico. Ronald Potter. Apostaría lo que fuera a que lo que has perdido hoy es mera calderilla para ti.

Entonces perderías la apuesta – Ronald arqueó una ceja, con gesto sarcástico.

Ginny echó atrás la cabeza y rió. No me tomes el pelo, por favor. He visto el rancho de tu familia. Estoy segura de que tu padre te dejó bien provisto.

Ronald asintió. Así que ése es tu juego. Debí suponer que te traías algo entre manos.

No sé a qué te refieres.

Vamos. Por tu forma de jugar a las cartas, es evidente que has venido a sacarnos el dinero.

Ginny parpadeó.

De alguna forma tengo que ganarme la vida. ¿Así que te rajas? Acepto coches, barcos… incluso rancho.

Odio decirte esto, querida, pero si eres una buscadora de oro, has elegido al Potter equivocado. El viejo se lo dejó todo a mi hermano pequeño, Harry.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ginny estaba sentada en el aparcamiento, fuera del Caldero Chorreante, con más de dos mil galeones en el regazo. Pero su victoria le había dejado una profunda sensación de vacío. Por bien que jugara a las cartas, nunca podría tentar a Harry Potter para que jugara con ella. Había captado ese detalle desde el momento en que lo había visto.

El sol se ponía en el horizonte. Alargadas sombras cubrían el aparcamiento. Se oían puertas de coches cerrándose y risas de hombres mientras salían de éstos, la puerta del local no dejaba de abrirse y cerrase.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? Quince años de duro trabajo perdidos en vano. La emoción atenazó su garganta al pensar que todos sus planes se habían ido al traste.

Maldito James Potter… ¿Por qué tuviste que morir antes de que viniera? – dijo en voz alta.

Debía haber un modo de llegar a Harry. Si no a través del jugo, por algún otro medio. Descubriría su debilidad y la explotaría, porque no estaba dispuesta a descansar hasta que el rancho "La Madriguera" volviera a pertenecer a un Weasley.

¿Pero como? Ginny se miró en el espejo retrovisor. ¿Y si utilizaba su belleza para atraer a Harry Potter?

El pensamiento fue inesperado, pero lógico. A pesar de que Harry era distinto a su padre y a su hermano, seguía siendo un hombre. Un hombre que podía verse encantado por los ardides de una mujer decidida a conseguir lo que era suyo: el Rancho "La Madriguera".

¿Estas pensando seriamente en casarte con Harry Potter? – preguntó mirando su reflejo. Porque la única forma de alcanzar su meta sería casándose con él. Una extraña sensación la recorrió al pensarlo. ¿Casarse con aquel poderoso varón?

Podía divorciarse de él más adelante, pensó. Cuando se supiera la verdad, que en realidad era Ginevra Weasley, el juez se sentiría inclinado a darle a ella el rancho en el acuerdo de divorcio. Sus manos temblaron. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Es la única respuesta – dijo, excitada ante la perspectiva. ¿Pero cómo iba a conseguir que Harry Potter le propusiera matrimonio?

Necesitaba un plan. Por un lado, tenía que instalarse en el vecindario. ¿Pero como iba a conseguirlo?

Poniendo en marcha su Ford Sedán de diez años, la única posesión que la había dejado su padre tras pegarse un tiro seis meses atrás, salió del aparcamiento, pensando a toda velocidad.

Supuso que Harry habría ido al hospital a ocuparse de su cuñada. O habría vuelto a "La Madriguera". En cualquier caso, no podía equivocarse si se dirigía hacia el rancho.

Antes de salir del pueblo, condujo por la barriada más pobre del lugar. Finalmente, se detuvo frente al edificio que buscaba. Un albergue para los "Sin techo". Seguía allí después de quince años. Aquel era el lugar en que se refugiaron su padre y ella la primera noche después de que James Potter los echara de su casa. Esforzándose por contener las lágrimas, Ginny salió del coche, subió las crujientes escaleras del albergue y llamó a la puerta.

¿Si? – dijo una mujer mayor, con una beatifican sonrisa, abrió la puerta- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

¿Trabaja usted aquí? – preguntó Ginny

Soy Minerva McGonagall, la directora del albergue. ¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño?

No. Quiero ayudar -respirando profundamente Ginny entregó a la sorprendida mujer el dinero que había ganado en la partida.

¡Dios santo! ¿Estas segura que quieres dar todo ese dinero para el albergue?

Pero Ginny ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Unos momentos después se alejaba en el coche, sin mirar atrás.

Era casi media noche cuando Harry Potter tomó el camino que llevaba al rancho. Una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios. El parto había ido bien Hermione había traído otro Potter al mundo. Harry James, cinco kilos y en posesión de un buen par de pulmones.

E incluso Ronald se había presentado, justo a tiempo de ocupar el lugar de Harry en la sala de partos.

Bostezando, Harry tomó la primera curva del camino. Las luces de su todo terreno iluminaron un coche aparcado a un lado de la carretera. La cubierta del capó estaba levantada. Redujo la marcha, pero no reconoció el vehículo.

Alguien surgió de las sombras. Una mujer. Levantó un brazo. Mientras con la otra mano protegía sus ojos de las luces del todo terreno. Harry se echó a un lado del camino y detuvo el vehículo. Bajó sin apagar el motor.

¿Tienes algún problema? – preguntó, mientras se encaminaba hacia el coche detenido.

Menos mal que has parado – dijo Ginny, avanzando hacia él-, ya empezaba a temer que no me iba a quedar más remedio que pasar aquí la noche.

Por este camino no circula mucha gente, desde luego – dijo Harry -. ¿Ibas a visitar a alguien? – las nubes se retiraron de la luna, cuya luz bañó el camino de un brillo plateado.

La mujer movió la cabeza y su pelo se movió provocativamente sobre sus hombros. Su piel brilló etéreamente a la luz de la luna.

No – contestó -. Me temo que he tomado que he tomado el camino equivocado. Encima el coche se ha estropeado.

Harry pensó que había algo familiar en ella. Ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Ginny estaba muy cerca de él, con los brazos cruzados y temblando ligeramente.

¿Tienes frío? – preguntó

Un poco.

Harry empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de franela.

Oh, por favor no tienes por qué darme tu camisa.

No hay problema. Llevo una camiseta debajo – dijo él, quitándose la camisa y entregándosela. Ginny se la puso.

Gracias – las mangas le quedaban muy largas, dándole el aspecto de una niña perdida.

¿Te conozco? – Harry observó su rostro a la luz de la luna. Estaban tan cerca que podía percibir su aroma, dulce como las flores.

Soy Ginny Black – dijo ella, alargando una mano.

Harry la tomó. Sintió la suavidad de su piel, su calidez.

Me alegro de conocerte. Yo soy Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, hmm – repitió Ginny -, creo que nos conocemos, pero no hemos sido formalmente presentados.

El la miró hipnotizado.

En el caldero chorreante

Eso es – Ginny sonrió.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sosteniéndole la mano. Avergonzado la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Estabas con mi hermano, Ronald.

Solo estaba jugando a las cartas con él y sus amigos – corrigió ella – creo que sacaste una impresión equivocada.

Oh, no… quiero decir… no pensé… oh, diablos - no pretendía implicar que hubiera una relación entre tú y Ronald. Solo estaba enfadado con él.

No tienes porque disculparte - la sonrisa de Ginny fue tan radiante que Harry temió derretirse.

No pretendo ser grosero ¿Pero qué hace una chica como tú mezclándose con tipos como mi hermano y sus amigos?

Todo el mundo tiene que soltar un poco de vapor de vez en cuando. Me invitaron a jugar a las cartas con ellos y pensé, ¿Por qué no?

Entiendo – dijo Harry, aunque no entendía nada. Desde su punto de vista, las damas no encajaban en un lugar como el Caldero Chorreante, pero era demasiado educado para decirlo.

¿Qué le sucede al coche, Ginny? – preguntó Harry

Ella negó con la cabeza. No lo sé. No sé nada de mecánica. Iba conduciendo y, de pronto, ha empezado a dar tirones, hasta que se ha parado.

Podría tratarse de la caja de cambios – murmuró Harry, frotándose la barbilla con el índice y pulgar.

¿Eso es malo?

No es bueno.

Ginny suspiró

Espero que no cueste mucho. No tengo demasiado dinero.

¿Los tipos del bar te dejaron limpia?

Eso me temo.

No pretendo decirte como llevar tus cosas, pero créeme, jugar es una costumbre que sólo da problemas.

Oh, no suelo hacerlo a menudo – Ginny batió las pestañas y Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que en ese mismo momento estaba jugando.

Supongo que mi comentario no viene al caso, pero mi padre era jugador profesional, y mi hermano parece seguirle los pasos. Se muy bien lo ruinoso que puede resultar el juego.

Aprecio tu preocupación, Harry.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Era difícil leer la expresión de Ginny a la luz de la luna.

Podría echar un vistazo a tu coche ahora, pero sería mejor esperar a mañana. Uno de los trabajadores del rancho también es mecánico. Probablemente podría arreglarlo cobrándote sólo el costo de las piezas.

¿De verdad? Eso sería magnifico.

¿Puedo llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerte? – preguntó Harry, alterado por los sentimientos que aquella mujer despertaba en él.

No conozco a nadie por aquí. Iba camino al centro de Londres, a una entrevista de trabajo.

Oh – de manera que estaba sin empleo. "Cuidado, Harry", dijo una vocecita en el fondo de la cabeza de éste. "Hay algo que no encaja en esta preciosa chica. No es lo que parece".

Sí, sé que no parezco precisamente una ganga, sin trabajo, sin dinero, y con el coche averiado – Ginny rió.

El rico sonido de su risa afectó visceralmente a Harry. Antes de saber lo que hacía, se encontró ofreciéndose a llevarla a su casa. Puedes venir a mi rancho. Tengo varias habitaciones de invitados. Nos ocuparemos del coche a primera hora de la mañana.

Eres muy generoso, pero no quiero meterte en un compromiso – Ginny frunció los labios y Harry no pudo evitar mirarlos - ¿Qué diría tu esposa si te presentaras en tu casa con una desconocida?

No estoy casado.

Oh. Supongo que ésa es una razón aún más poderosa para que decline tu invitación. No me gustaría que la gente empezara a cotillear. A fin de cuentas, tú vives aquí.

No te preocupes por eso. Los Potter solemos mantener bien ocupados a los cotillas del condado. Damos más que hablar que las revistas del corazón.

Ginny sonrió. Bueno sí estás seguro…

Te aseguro que no hay problema.

En ese caso, de acuerdo.

Harry esperó a que Ginny abriera el maletero del coche y sacara la bolsa de viaje y su bolso. Después fueron hasta el todoterreno y abrió la puerta del acompañante para dejarla pasar. Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras se dirigían hacia el rancho.

Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

¿Ha tenido ya el bebé la esposa de Ronald?

Sí – Harry sonrió a pesar de sí mismo – otro chico Harry James.

¿Le ha puesto tu nombre?

Ha sido un detalle de su parte.

Estoy segura de que mereces ese honor.

No estoy muy seguro de eso.

Yo sí. Cualquier hombre lo suficiente galante como para rescatar a una "muñequita" con el coche estropeado en medio de la noche es un verdadero caballero.

Siento haberte llamado así en el bar – agradecido por la semioscuridad reinante, Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

Me han llamado cosas mucho peores, te lo aseguro – dijo Ginny.

No lo harán mientras yo esté cerca – por algún extraño motivo, la mera idea de que alguien insultara a Ginny puso furioso a Harry. ¿Por qué sentía aquel instinto de protección hacia ella?

¿Lo ves? Eres un verdadero caballero.

Harry se movió en su asiento, incómodo. Supongo que soy un poco anticuado.

Lo encuentro refrescante.

Unos minutos después divisaron las luces de "La Madriguera". Harry nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlas.

Ya hemos llegado

¿Fue su imaginación o Ginny contuvo realmente el aliento mientras miraba por la ventanilla hacia los terrenos y la casa?

¿Todo esto es tuyo? – preguntó.

Sí. Mi padre murió hace dos semanas y me dejó el rancho en herencia. Pero llevo años haciéndome cargo de el. Si no hubiera sido por mí, mi padre se lo habría jugado a las cartas hace años.

Eres muy afortunado.

Era imposible negar el sarcasmo que había en la voz de Ginny. ¿Estaría celosa?, se preguntó Harry.

No tenía derecho a estarlo. Él había logrado todo aquello a través del esfuerzo y el trabajo honrado, y no podía entender qué implicaba aquel sarcasmo.

La Madriguera es mi vida – dijo, con más aspereza de la que pretendía – nunca he amado nada tanto como amo esta tierra.

Entiendo tus sentimientos – dijo ella, en tono apagado.

¿En serio? – Harry aparcó frente a la entrada dela casa y paró el motor. Miró a Ginny, pero, ésta no le contestó – vamos – dijo – te enseñaré tu habitación.

Curiosamente el corazón de Ginny ralentizó sus latidos hasta casi detenerse. Después de quince años por fin volvía a casa. El pasado volvió a ella en tromba. Recordaba sus carreras dentro y fuera de la casa, hasta que su madre le gritaba para que se quedara quieta. ¡Y la cocina! Cuando Harry encendió la luz, Ginny contuvo el aliento debido a la emoción que le produjo volver a verla. El color de las paredes era diferente, lo mismo que los armarios, pero era la cocina que conocía. Durante su infancia se había sentado a desayunar junto a aquella ventana, desde la que se divisaba el granero y los prados. Su madre le había lavado el cabello en aquel mismo fregadero y había cocido pan en aquel horno. Incluso creyó poder percibir el limpio aroma de su madre, una mezcla de jabón, melocotones y pan recién hecho.

De pronto se puso pálida y sintió un frío intenso. Se abrazó a sí misma. Su frente se cubrió de sudor y temió desmayarse.

¿Ginny?

La voz de Harry pareció llegar de muy lejos. Ginny agitó la cabeza.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

¿Te encuentras bien? Ven, siéntate.

Ella ocupó obedientemente la silla que le acercó Harry.

¿Has comido hoy? – preguntó él.

Cacahuetes, en el bar – murmuró ella, sorprendida por lo débil que se sentía.

Harry – gruñó

Y supongo que has bebido.

Sólo una cerveza

Con el estómago vacío – Harry abrió la nevera y rebuscó en su interior – lo cierto es que he estado tan ocupado atendiendo a Hermione que tampoco he cenado. Narcisa se enfadará, pero vamos a hacer una excursión a la nevera.

¿Narcisa? – Harry había dicho que no estaba casado, pero, ¿Y si vivía con su novia? Una emoción extrañamente parecida a los celos recorrió a Ginny. Pero no podía estar celosa. No, lo único que le preocupaba era tener competencia para conseguir el afecto de Harry. Tener que librarse de una novia supondría añadir complicaciones a su plan.

Narcisa Malfoy es mi actual asistenta

¿Y se enfada cuando utilizas cosas de tu nevera?

A Narcisa no le gusta tener que recoger.

¿Y por qué la mantienes como asistenta?

En esta parte no es fácil encontrar una. Y desde que Hermione y los niños se trasladaron aquí, Narcisa no está precisamente de muy buen humor – Harry rió después de decir aquello.

Al menos te lo tomas con muy buen humor.

El se encogió de hombros.

Me temo que no que no hay otra forma de tomárselo – dijo y sacó de la nevera una fuente con ternera asada, un pote de mayonesa, lechuga, tomates y aceitunas. Después tomó un pan de molde de una cesta que se hallaba sobre el mostrador. Sintiendo que el estómago le hacía ruidos, Ginny contempló a Harry mientras éste preparaba unos sándwiches y servía leche en los vasos.

Toma – dijo él unos momentos después, colocando un plato ante ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny dio un bocado al sándwich. Sabía a gloria. Se parecía a los que preparaba su madre.

Creo que tenemos galletas de chocolate de postre.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y dejó de masticar. Llevaba la camisa de Harry, que olía a él. Era como si la hubiera envuelto en un gran abrazo

A la luz de la cocina, resultaba aún más atractivo de lo que había pensado. Un mechón de cabello negro azabache cayó sobre su frente. Sonrió y sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas se arrugaron en los bordes. Algo se agitó en el interior de Ginny, algo peligroso y excitante.

Ambos bajaron la vista a la vez.

"Controla tus emociones, Ginny" - se dijo ella. Que Harry fuera tan atractivo haría menos odiosa su tarea de conquistarlo, pero no debía olvidar en ningún momento que era un Potter. Había ido a La Madriguera con una expresa misión: recuperar su hogar de una manera u otra. Si no podía ganárselo a Ronald Potter en una partida de póquer, lo haría seduciendo a Harry. Pero tendría que tener mucho cuidado para no perder el corazón en la jugada.

Estaba delicioso – dijo, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta de papel – gracias.

De nada – Harry agachó la cabeza con la expresión de un niño tímido, y Ginny tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acariciarle el cabello.

Déjame que te ayude con eso – echando atrás su silla, empezó a recoger los restos.

Limítate a dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero.

¿Y arriesgarme a enfadar a Narcisa?

Es demasiado tarde para ponernos a fregar – dijo Harry con firmeza. Tomó los platos de las manos de Ginny. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente. Harry dio un salta atrás como si se hubiera quemado con algo y dejó caer un plato al suelo. Éste se rompió en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por el suelo.

Maldita sea.

Voy por el cepillo de barrer – dijo Ginny y, sin pensarlo, entró en la despensa y abrió el armario de los cepillos. Cuando se volvió, Harry estaba tras ella.

¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba el armario de los cepillos? –preguntó.

Pura suerte – contestó Ginny, nerviosa. Debía tener cuidado. No había pensado en lo que hacía al dirigirse instintivamente por el cepillo. No podía cometer otra estupidez como aquella – casi todas estas viejas casas tiene la misma distribución.

Harry no dijo nada, pero un destello suspicaz iluminó sus ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza. Tomó el cepillo y el recogedor de manos de Ginny y recogió silenciosamente los trozos del plato.

Voy a enseñarte tu habitación – dijo, tras arrojar los restos al cubo de la basura.

Ginny recogió su bolsa de viaje y el bolso y siguió a Harry hasta la segunda planta. El viejo suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pasos. Parecía su hogar y sin embargo no lo era. Los Potter habían dejado su huella en la casa. El papel de la pared era diferente, así como las alfombras. Y la casa olía a Harry, aun aroma masculino, a aire del exterior, a cuero, heno y sol.

¿En que estaría pensando?, se preguntó Ginny, contemplando la espalda de Harry. Su humor había cambiado en la cocina. ¿Había adivinado su verdadera identidad? Y si era así ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

Pasaron junto a la puerta del dormitorio que solían utilizar sus padres. Su habitación era la siguiente, pero Harry no se detuvo ante ella. La llevó por el pasillo hasta el último dormitorio de la derecha.

Estoy seguro que aquí te encontraras cómoda – dijo con cierta rigidez -, y ahora si me disculpas, me voy a la cama. Tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas.

Sí, gracias.

Harry se volvió y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio principal. Ginny abrió la puerta del suyo y encendió la luz. En otro tiempo aquel era el cuarto de la costura. La vieja máquina de coser estaba cerca de la ventana, donde ahora había un aparador de roble. Su madre solía pasar allí horas cosiendo para la familia.

Una intensa nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Un vivido anhelo por lo que fue. Se debía a sí misma, y a sus padres, reclamar lo que con todo derecho era suyo. Sus recuerdos estaban allí, su historia, su pasado. Su futuro.

Tras ponerse un camisón azul de algodón, salió para ir al baño, donde se limpio los dientes y se quitó el maquillaje. Después, regresó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su mente iba a toda velocidad. Estropear el coche en pleno camino había sido un golpe maestro. Afortunadamente, nadie había pasado por allí antes que Harry.

El plan había funcionado a la perfección. Ya estaba en la casa, y ahora sólo debía adelantar el fuego que la madre fortuna había creado entre Harry y ella. Pues no había duda de que existía entre ellos una atracción mutua. El plato roto lo atestiguaba.

Volver a "La Madriguera", regresar al rancho tras quince años, había servido para acentuar su resolución. Debía recuperarlo. Y si eso significaba casarse con Harry Potter, eso haría.

¿Le había mentido Ginny sobre la asociación con Ronald?, se preguntó Harry. Giró en la cama, apoyó la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y miró al techo. ¿Cómo había sabido dónde estaba el armario de los cepillos? ¿Habían estado usando Ronald y ella la casa para sus encuentros cuando él no estaba?

Contrayéndose al pensar en Ginny teniendo una aventura con su hermano en uno de aquellos dormitorios, Harry se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido. Odiaba pensar aquello, pero la verdad era que había encontrado a Ginny en un bar jugando al póquer con Ronald. Eso no decía nada bueno de su carácter.

"No juzgues y no serás juzgado" la cita bíblica favorita de su madre resonó en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces le había repetido esa frase cuando él se ponía a criticar el reprensible comportamiento de su padre? Ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte surgió de labios de su madre una palabra de reproche hacia éste. Pero, Harry no se sentía tan inclinado al perdón. Desde su punto de vista, James Potter sólo había sido un inútil canalla.

¿Y Ginny Black? ¿Era mera coincidencia que se hubiera equivocado de camino y su coche se hubiera estropeado en dirección a La Madriguera? ¿O acaso esperaba encontrarse con Ronald? ¿Habría besado su hermano aquellos carnosos y dulces labios en su casa? ¿Habrían acariciado las manos de éste su piel, sus turgentes pechos? ¿Y por qué pensar en ello hacía que se le encogiera el pecho?

Porque no querría ver a Ronald tratando a Hermione como su padre trató a su madre, se dijo Harry. Ése era el porqué. No sentía celos. ¿Cómo iba a sentir celos si ni siquiera conocía a aquella mujer?

Sin embargo, no podía negar que Ginny Black tenía algo especial. La serena calma de aquellos pálidos ojos color chocolate, el brillo de su pelirroja melena, sus elegantes movimientos, habían capturado su imaginación como no lo hacía ninguna mujer desde mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando estaban en la cocina, comiendo el sándwich, había sentido un impulso casi irrefrenable de besarla. Un mero roce con ella había bastado para que le cayera el plato.

¿Era posible que simplemente estuviera ansioso por tener una relación estable con una mujer y Ginny Black hubiera aparecido por casualidad en el lugar y momento adecuado? Suspirando, Harry giró sobre un costado. No, era más que eso. Sentía una extraña emoción que no podía explicar. Algo que no había experimentado antes. Algo que le decía que, tal vez, aquella era la mujer que tantos años llevaba esperando.

"Sé cauto, Potter. No conviene precipitarse. Sobre todo cuando tu corazón está en juego. Lo último que necesitas es verte envuelto en una relación con una versión femenina de James".


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El aroma a fuerte café despertó a Ginny a las seis de la mañana. La costumbre la impulsó a darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, pero un nombre saltó a su mente, dejando zanjado el asunto. Harry Potter.

Apartando las mantas a un lado, Ginny se sentó. Debía aprovechar al máximo la mañana. En cuanto el trabajador del rancho inspeccionara su coche y descubriera que no le sucedía nada, no le quedaría ninguna excusa para seguir en la Madriguera. Era esencial aprovechar el tiempo. Debía asegurarse el interés de Harry ese mismo día.

Bostezó, se estiró y se frotó los ojos. Vamos Ginny, ponte en marcha – murmuró. Tras ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa de algodón roja, respiró profundamente y salió del dormitorio.

De la cocina llegaban voces infantiles. ¿Cuándo vuelve mamá, tío Harry?

Puede que esta tarde

Gracias a dios – murmuró una voz de una mujer.

¿Con nuestro nuevo hermanito?

Ajá.

La voz de Harry hizo que Ginny sintiera un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Se asomó a la cocina y contempló la escena que había ante ella.

Una mujer alta de mediana edad se hallaba junto a la pila, fregando. Sus grises rizos se agitaban con el movimiento y su boca era una línea dura.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, con dos niños en el regazo. Una niñita castaña de unos cinco años estaba apoyada en su brazo izquierdo. El chico, un poco menor, y la viva imagen de Ronald Potter, estaba apoyado en el derecho.

¿Quién es ella? – la niña señaló a Ginny con un dedo.

Probablemente, la que desordenó mi cocina anoche – dijo la mujer, lanzando una dura mirada a Ginny. Sin duda, aquella debía ser la famosa Narcisa.

Buenos días – saludó Harry, sonriente – ven a desayunar con nosotros.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó moviendo los dedos de las manos.

Sí, pase – murmuró Narcisa, tras dar un profundo suspiro-. No importa que sólo hace unos minutos haya acabado de alimentar a todos los trabajadores del rancho.

Narcisa, la señorita Black es nuestra invitada. Espero que no lo olvide – dijo Harry severamente.

No hace falta que se moleste por mí. Me conformo con unos cereales – dijo Ginny educadamente. Lo que le hubiera gustado habría sido decirle a aquella bruja que cambiara de actitud.

Bien – murmuró Narcisa -. El maíz tostado está en la alacena.

Ginny pasó junto la asistenta, tomó el maíz tostado de la alacena, un bol de un armario y leche de la nevera y luego se sentó en la mesa frente a Harry y los niños.

Eres guapa – dijo la niña - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Ginny y tú también eres muy guapa.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó. Ya lo sabía.

Esta es Rose – dijo Harry, revolviendo el cabello de la niña – y este es Hugo.

Hola – dijo Ginny, un poco nerviosa. No se había relacionado nunca demasiado con niños, y no sabía bien como tratarlos, pero tenía la sensación de que podía ganarse a aquellas criaturas, tal vez podría acceder más fácilmente al corazón de tío Harry. Y ese era su objetivo principal.

¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Harry

No lo suficiente – Ginny le dedicó una irónica sonrisa-. Me temo que no soy muy madrugadora.

Tienes que dejar de ir a los bares por la noche.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella o se trataba de una advertencia? Ginny estudió el rostro de Harry, insegura de su significado.

Tienes razón: una chica puede adquirir malas costumbres en esos lugares.

Como mínimo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Harry no parpadeó. Ginny tragó con esfuerzo.

Tu entrevista para trabajar en Londres… es en un bar, ¿Verdad? - preguntó él.

Ginny casi había olvidado aquella mentira. Culpable

Harry asintió y Ginny tuvo la sensación de que acababa de cometer un error táctico.

Voy a remolcar tu coche hasta el patio. Cuando Neville tenga un rato esta mañana le diré que le eche un vistazo.

Gracias.

Se que querrás ponerte en marcha lo antes posible.

No hay prisa. No querría causarte ningún trastorno.

Arriba, niños, tengo que ir a trabajar – Harry bajó a Rose y a Hugo de su regazo. Luego se levantó, con sus gastados vaqueros y sus botas. Encajaba a la perfección en aquel lugar.

Aquella idea sorprendió a Ginny. Nunca había pensado más allá de vengarse de James Potter, pero debía considerar el hecho de que, tal vez, Harry amar aquel rancho tanto como ella.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Narcisa contestó. Es para usted – dijo cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir.

El fue hasta el teléfono y tomó el auricular. ¿Hola? – saludó

Ginny no pretendía cotillear, pero estaba sentada justo al lado del codo de Harry

Hermione ¿Qué tal está ésta mañana mi cuñada favorita?

¡Es mamá! Exclamó Rose, poniéndose a saltar – Quiero hablar con ella.

¡Yo también, yo también! – chilló Hugo ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? – Preguntó Harry, repentinamente preocupado – tranquilízate, no puedo entenderte.

Mamá lloriqueó Rose. Harry movió una mano para pedir silencio.

Ginny se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios. Shhhhh- susurró a Rose – Deja que tío Harry hable con mamá.

¡No! –exclamó el niño, rodeando la pierna de su tío con ambos brazos y enterrando el rostro de su cadera.

Buen intento - susurró Harry, mirándola. Ginny quiso esconderse en un rincón.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Una infección? – Harry volvió su atención a Hermione – siento oír eso. ¿El doctor dice que tienes que quedarte en el hospital unos días más?

¡También es mi mamá! – dice Rose.

Oh, no – estalló Narcisa, alzando los brazos al aire – No pienso seguir haciéndome cargo de estos niños ni un minuto más. No es mi trabajo.

Lanzando una mirada feroz a la mujer, Harry se agachó y tomó a Hugo en brazos.

¿El niño está bien? Estupendo. No te preocupes por los niños yo defenderé el fuerte.

Narcisa golpeó con una sartén el fregadero para enfatizar su protesta. Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Está Ronald contigo?- preguntó Harry.

La respuesta de Hermione debió ser negativa, porque Harry volvió el rostro y maldijo entre dientes.

Toma Rose, habla con tu madre.

Con el rostro rojo de rabia, Harry entregó el teléfono a su sobrina y lo sentó en el mostrador de la cocina. Después giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó decididamente hacia Narcisa.

Está despedida- dijo- ahora mismo.

Narcisa se cruzó de brazos.

Por mí no hay problema. Desde que su cuñada y sus niños se han trasladado aquí, resulta imposible trabajar.

¡Fuera! – gritó Harry, señalando la puerta con un dedo – tiene cuatro horas para recoger sus cosas e irse.

Haciendo una seca inclinación de cabeza, Narcisa salió de la cocina.

Dejándose caer en una silla junto a Ginny, Harry agachó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por la pelo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? - murmuró – tengo que ocuparme del rancho. No tengo tiempo para hacerme cargo de estas criaturas.

El destino parecía sonreír a Ginny. El plan de emergencia del día anterior solo había sido una solución temporal. Sin embargo, la situación presente le ofrecía una oportunidad para estar cerca de Harry durante unos días. Lo suficiente como para conseguir que se interesara por ella.

Se aclaró la garganta. Harry alzó la mirada

Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo Ginny – tú rascas mi espalda, yo rasco la tuya.

Harry alzó una ceja. Ginny respiró profundamente. ¿Picaría el anzuelo?

Arregla mi coche y yo me ocuparé de los niños y de la casa hasta que Hermione salga del hospital.

No, definitivamente no. No era una buena idea. Harry sabía que no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que aquella hipnótica mujer durante los dos o tres siguientes días sin nadie que lo vigilara excepto los niños. No sabía exactamente nada sobre Ginny Black, excepto que lo excitaba increíblemente, y que podía muy bien ser la amante de su hermano.

Miró a Ginny. ¿Era ése el motivo por el que quería el trabajo? ¿Para estar cerca de Ronald? ¿Acaso creía que jugando a ser niñera conquistaría el corazón de su hermano y este se divorciaría de Hermione? Sí ese era su plan, iba lista. Ronald casi nunca aparecía por la Madriguera. De hecho no había aparecido desde el funeral de James, cuando Hermione y los niños se trasladaron al rancho.

Yo… er… bueno-balbuceó Harry, sin saber muy bien cómo rechazar la oferta de Ginny.

Bájame tío - dijo Rose- mamá ha colgado. Harry se puso de pie, agradecido por la distracción, y bajó a Rose del mostrador. Mientras colgaba el auricular, vio que Hugo se había subido a una silla y tenía los dedos metidos en el tarro de mantequilla.

Oh, no deja eso, Hugo

Me gusta – su sobrino le dedicó una grasienta sonrisa.

Harry miró a Ginny. Ésta estaba sentada con las manos en el regazo y una expresión de gran serenidad en el rostro. ¡Ja! Aquellos dos torbellinos borrarían esa sonrisa de suficiencia en pocos segundos.

Estás contratada – dijo Harry, acercándose a Hugo para bajarlo de la silla -, ¿Puedes alcanzarme un trapo húmedo?

De acuerdo, así que no se le daba especialmente bien las tareas de la casa. Pero eso no significaba que fuera completamente inútil… ¿O sí?

Ginny miró los redondeados rostros de los niños que la contemplaban ¿Y ahora qué? No era de extrañar que Harry hubiera parecido extremadamente aliviado cuando salió por la puerta trasera. Pero si quería convencerlo de que era un buen partido, tendría que demostrar que podía hacerse cargo de la casa y de los niños. ¿Qué soléis hacer después del desayuno? – preguntó.

¡Ver la tele! – dijo Hugo.

¡Jugar en el barro!- añadió Rose.

Tres y cinco años y ya eran unos auténticos artísticas del engaño. No era de extrañar que fueran dos Potter. A Ginny se le ocurrió una idea: algo que mantendría ocupados a los niños y que le permitiría a ella explorar la casa que en otra época fue su hogar. ¿Habéis jugado alguna vez al escondite?

Sí – dijo Hugo, moviendo excitadamente sus pequeñas caderas.

No – Rose negó con la cabeza.

Sí, hemos jugado

No.

Hugo empujó a su hermana. Rose le pegó con la mano.

¡Basta! – Ordenó Ginny -, si no os portáis bien, tendré que llevaros a la cama.

No puedes – Hugo se cruzó de brazos con gesto desafiante.

Sí, no eres nuestra mamá – dijo Rose, apoyando a su hermano.

Vuestro tío Harry me ha dejado a cargo de vosotros, así que tendréis que hacer lo que os diga- Ginny agitó un dedo frente a los niños para enfatizar sus palabras-, si sois buenos conmigo, yo seré buena con vosotros. Si no…

¿Qué? – retó Hugo

Ginny trató de recordar los castigos con que la amenazaban en su infancia.

Si no os portáis bien. Tendréis que estar de cara a la pared durante 5 minutos.

Vamos a jugar al escondite – dijo Rose, apartando unos rizos castaños de su rostro - ¿Vale, Hugo?

Hugo, relajó su actitud.

Vale

Vamos arriba a jugar – dijo Ginny. Estaba deseando ver la habitación de Harry, el dormitorio que otra época perteneció a Arthur y Molly Weasley – de a acuerdo – añadió cuando estuvieron arriba –Esta silla del pasillo será la base. Yo me sentaré aquí, cerraré los ojos y contaré hasta cien mientras vosotros os escondéis. Tenéis que pertenecer escondidos hasta que empiece a buscaros. Entonces podéis tratar de llegar a la base antes de que os encuentre ¿Comprendido? Rose asintió.

Ya se como se juega – Hugo parecía aburrido.

¿Listos? – Ginny se sentó en la silla y se tapó los ojos con las manos -. Un0, dos, tres… se oyeron risas y el sonido de unos piececitos corriendo. En cuanto los niños se alejaron, Ginny se puso en pie y caminó sigilosamente hacia el dormitorio de Harry.

Diez, once… escondeos bien – dijo, con el corazón repentinamente acelerado mientras su mano se cerraba en torno al pomo de la puerta -, doce, trece…- entró en la habitación.

Harry mantenía el lugar excepcionalmente ordenado. No había ropa por el suelo, ni sobre la cama, que estaba hecha. Una pequeña estantería contenía varias novelas, y había un ordenador en un escritorio que se hallaba junto a la ventana.

Ginny no esperaba ver nada que en otra época pertenecía a sus padres, pero la enorme cama adoselada de roble fue su perdición. Contuvo la respiración. Un veloz recuerdo pasó por su mente. De pronto, se vio con cuatro años, entrando en el dormitorio en pijama. Su padre y su madre estaban abrazados bajo la colcha. Al verla, apartaron ésta y la invitaron a reunirse con ellos. Feliz, Ginny saltó a la cama y se sintió rodeada por el amor de sus padres.

De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió a sus espaldas.

¿Ginny?- la voz de Hugo llegó a ella a través de la bruma que envolvía en esos momentos su cerebro -. No has venido a buscarnos.

Eso es porque está demasiado ocupada husmeando en el dormitorio de vuestro tío – dijo Narcisa, desde el umbral. Sostenía dos maletas en las manos.

Ginny parpadeó y se volvió hacia la otra mujer. Los niños y yo estábamos jugando al escondite.

No crea que no sé lo que se trae entre manos – dijo Narcisa -. Puede que Harry Potter sea tonto, pero yo no lo soy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny saltó en defensa de Harry. No se le ocurra volver a llamarlo tonto.

Trata de echarle el guante al rancho. Está más claro que el agua.

No sea ridícula. Sólo estoy aquí de paso.

¿En serio? – preguntó Narcisa en tono irónico-. Su cara me parece familiar.

No había estado en Ottery St. Catchpole, en mi vida.

Eso dice.

Mi coche se estropeó.

Es fácil simular una avería – murmuró Narcisa.

Harry la ha echado. Me he ofrecido a cuidar a los niños a cambio de que se haga cargo de reparar mi coche. Eso es todo – replicó Ginny con frialdad, aunque, en el fondo las palabras de Narcisa le había producido un interno terror. ¿Habría adivinado la asistenta su verdadera identidad? ¿Transmitiría a Harry sus sospechas para tratar de recuperar su puesto de trabajo?

Narcisa entrecerró los ojos. Conozco a las de tu clase. Siempre planeando algo. Y no crea que voy a tenerla vigilada.

¿No estaba a punto de irse del rancho?

¿No vamos a jugar más? – preguntó Hugo.

Sí querido – Ginny dio la espalda a la mujer, tratando de ignorar el frenético ritmo de su pulso. Tomó la mano de Hugo -. Vamos a buscar a tu hermana.

¿Qué le sucede al coche? – preguntó Harry a Neville Longbotton, sujetando a Buckbeak, su caballo, por las riendas.

Neville movió la cabeza. No le pasa nada, jefe. No logro encontrarle ningún fallo.

¿Ninguno?

Arranca perfectamente. He hecho unos kilómetros con él y no me ha dado ningún problema.

Harry miró hacia la casa y frunció el ceño. Odiaba sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero había algo en Ginny Black que no encajaba. El hecho de que Neville no hubiera encontrado ninguna avería en su coche sólo servía para reafirmar sus dudas.

Por un lado, se sentía atraído por Ginny y quería confiar en ella. Por otro, sabía de muy buena tinta cómo actuaban aquella clase de mujeres. ¿Cuántas veces se había dejado camelar su padre por un bonito rostro que acababa escapando con su dinero? No, él no podía permitirse cometer ese error.

Era hora de hablar con su hermano para averiguar si tenía algo que ver con esa mujer. Voy al pueblo – dijo, dirigiéndose a Neville.

De acuerdo.

Sigue con el coche. No me gustaría que Ginny se quedara tirada en Londres.

De acuerdo – Neville asintió mientras se limpiaba las grasientas manos en un trapo.

Harry encontró a Ronald en el Caldero Chorreante, jugando a los dardos.

¿Vas alguna vez a casa? – preguntó a su hermano mayor.

Cuando necesito cambiarme de ropa – replicó Ronald, acertando de lleno en la diana.

¿Sabes que Hermione ha tenido complicaciones?

Sí, hace más o menos una hora que he estado en el hospital.

Bien. ¿Y has pensado en algún momento ir a ver a los niños?

Ronald pareció un poco avergonzado.

Supongo que debería hacerlo.

De acuerdo iré a recogerlos esta tarde.

¿Es ese el único motivo por el que irás? – Harry miró de reojo a su hermano, dándose cuenta de que, contra toda lógica, esperaba que Ronald negara cualquier relación con Ginny Black. ¿Lo creería si lo hiciera?

¿De que estas hablando? – Ronald lanzó otro dardo.

De tu querida – Harry apretó los labios, tratando de ignorar el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

¿Mi qué?

No trates de negarlo.

¿No sé de qué estas hablando, hermanito?

Ginny Black.

¿Quién?

La mujer con quien jugaste ayer al póquer.

Oh, la pelirroja.

Sí. Ella ¿Vas a decirme que no hay nada entre vosotros? Vives como James, jugando, bebiendo y saliendo por ahí con perdedores ¿Y esperas que crea que no eres mujeriego como él?

No tengo porque escuchar toda esa basura. Entras aquí en plan avasallador, pidiéndome explicaciones. El hecho de que siempre te estés preocupando la moral y la ética no significan que siempre tengas razón. No hay nada malo en pasar un buen rato.

Harry apretó los puños y se controló para no discutir con su hermano.

Dime la verdad, Ronald. ¿Tienes o no tienes una amante? ¿Es ése el motivo por el cual te dejó Hermione?

No voy a negar que haya cometido muchos errores en mi matrimonio, pero amo a mi esposa.

Pues que manera peculiar de demostrarlo.

Maldita sea, Harry, ya sabes como es Hermione. Siempre está tratando de cambiarme.

Con razón.

Ronald se encogió de hombros. Cree lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que nunca he engañado a mi mujer.

En ese caso, ¿Qué hace Ginny Black en la Madriguera?

Tal vez a decidido que tú eres mejor partido.

¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? ¿Crees que pretende cazarme?

¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – Preguntó Ronald, enfadado –eres tú quien ha venido acusándome de cosas que nunca he hecho, y con una mujer a la que solo he visto una vez. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella que hace en la Madriguera?

Anonadado, Harry miró a su hermano. Tal vez la historia de Ginny Black era cierta. Tal vez era cierto que su coche se había roto y que iba camino a Londres para una entrevista de trabajo. De pronto se sintió culpable por haber dudado de ella, y curiosamente, su corazón se aligeró.

Camino del rancho, Harry meditó sobre sus florecientes sentimientos por Ginny Black. Aquella mujer le provocaba una ardiente excitación sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Desde el momento en que la vio en le bar, algo cambió en su interior.

Aparcó el todo terreno en el sendero, bajó y entró en la casa. El suelo de la cocina estaba lleno de juguetes. Un paquete abierto de galletas se hallaba desparramado sobre el mostrador. En el salón la televisión atronaba.

¿Ginny? – llamó Harry, contemplando el caos -. ¿Rose? ¿Hugo?.

Al no recibir respuesta, subió las escaleras ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Ginny? – repitió, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de invitados. La bolsa de viaje de Ginny se hallaba en medio de la casa deshecha, sus calcetines enrollados en una bola en el suelo. La camisa que le había prestado el día anterior se hallaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Harry fue al dormitorio que compartían Hugo y Rose desde que Hermione había dejado a Ronald. Lo que vio le hizo sonreír.

Ginny estaba sentada en la mecedora, con Rose, Hugo y un libro en su regazo. Una extraña ternura se apoderó de él mientras contemplaba la escena. Ginny parecía una autentica madre. Así que no podía hacerse cargo de la casa… Pero sabía cuidar a los niños y era mucho más atractiva que Narcisa.

Harry se sintió incapaz de despertarla para decirle para decirle que esperaba que cocinara para seis hambrientos trabajadores del rancho. En lugar de ello, bajó a la cocina de puntillas, sacó el resto de la ternera asada de la nevera y empezó a preparar sándwiches. Canturreando distraídamente par sí, se dio cuenta de que se sentía mucho más feliz que hacía tiempo.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Era como pescar peces en un barril, pensó Ginny, mirando de reojo a Harry. Éste la contemplaba como si fuera una deliciosa confección, con los ojos relucientes y una expresión encantada en el rostro. Después de comer se había puesto aquellos diminutos pantalones cortos y un top blanco, esperando producir precisamente aquel efecto. Si hubiera sabido que conquistar a Harry iba ser tan fácil, nunca se habría molestado en aprender a jugar el póquer. Estaban en el patio delantero, observando su coche mientras Hugo y Rose daban azucarillos al caballo de Harry, que estaba atado junto a un brisa movía con suavidad las ramas del árbol y refrescaba la piel de Ginny, bañada por el sol.

Neville no ha encontrado ninguna avería en tu coche, pero eso no significa que no vaya a dejarte tirada de nuevo – dijo Harry -. Ha dicho que necesitaba mucho trabajo de mantenimiento. Cambio de aceite, de filtros, de bujías… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo llevaste a revisar?

No lo recuerdo.

Lo sé. Es algo de lo que las damas no suelen preocuparse. Creo que necesitas un hombre que te cuide, Ginny.

Normalmente, Ginny se habría molestado por aquel comentario, pero viniendo de Harry, era perfecto. No le costaba ningún esfuerzo captar su atención. Estaba segura de que creería cualquier cosa que le dijera. La culpabilidad rozó su conciencia como sí ésta fuera una tensa cuerda de violín. Estaba aprovechándose de su buen carácter, utilizándolo para obtener lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Sí, camelar a Harry Potter era tan fácil como pescar en un barril. ¿Pero cuántas veces había utilizado su padre aquella frase refiriéndose a alguna apuesta que ya tenía ganada, para luego llevarse una decepción?

No des nada por seguro, Ginny Molly Weasley, se dijo con firmeza. No bajes nunca la guardia.

Neville se hará cargo de todo mientras estés con nosotros – dijo Harry.

Gracias

De nada – la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

Y gracias de nuevo por haber preparado la comida para los trabajadores del rancho – Ginny alargó una mano y tocó el brazo de Harry. Sus dedos parecieron echar chispa debido al contacto. Harry tragó con esfuerzo y su nuez se movió visiblemente.

Necesitabas descansar. Andar corriendo tras esos resulta agotador – dijo, señalando con un pulgar a los niños.

Ginny, miró por encima del hombro. Hugo estaba colgándose de las riendas del caballo y Rose tiraba de su labio inferior. Buckbeak toleraba sus juegos con resignada paciencia.

Oh, cielos – exclamó Ginny, acercándose a los dos diablillos para que dejaran de molestar al pobre caballo. Suelta ahora mismo esas riendas, Hugo. Y tú Rose, saca el dedo de la boca de Buckbeak antes de que te lo muerda.

Sobresaltada, Rose apartó el dedo y empezó a llorar. Ginny se agachó a su lado y la sentó en su regazo. ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Me has gritado – murmuró Rose, llorosa.

Lo siento, no pretendía gritarte, pero me daba miedo de que Buckbeak te mordiera – se disculpó Ginny. ¿Serían todos los niños así de sensibles y activos?

Sí, tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter el dedo en la boca del caballo? – se burló Hugo, apoyando las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas y moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo ante su hermana.

No soy tonta – declaró Rose, saltando al suelo y apretando los puños – sólo quería ver si se había comido el azúcar.

Ginny miró a Harry. Éste se cubrí la boca con la mano para contener la risa.

Sirves de ayuda

No son mis hijos- Harry frunció los labios, luchando aún más por contener su risa.

Sus hijos. Ginny se preguntó por qué habría conjurado su mente la imagen de un Harry en miniatura y una niña pelirroja que se parecía a ella misma. Si se casaba con aquel hombre, tener hijos suyos era una posibilidad real. Y tener hijos suyos significaba hacer el amor.

Su corazón palpitó veloz ante aquella idea. Desde luego, si lograba que Harry Potter se casara con ella, tendría que acostarse con él. No habría forma de evitar la intimidad física con un hombre tan potente. Se imaginó en sus brazos recibiendo sus besos con desatada pasión. Casi pudo saborearlo. Sin duda, debía pensar en algún método anticonceptivo. Un hombre tan sexy y viril podría dejarla embarazada simplemente con colgar sus pantalones cerca de los de ella. Y tener hijos no formaba parte del plan. Si hubiera hijos, el divorcio resultaría mucho más complicado.

Divorcio. Una fea palabra con resultados desastrosos para los pequeños. No, no habría hijos de aquella unión. Sin entender porque Ginny se puso repentinamente triste.

Vamos, Buckbeak, voy a alejarte del peligro – dijo Harry rescatando su caballo de Hugo -. Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar – añadió, dirigiéndose a Ginny -. Normalmente comemos a las seis y media ¿Te supondrá eso algún problema?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ningún problema ¿Ningún problema? ¿A quien trataba de engañar? Necesitaba un cursillo intensivo de cocina. Lo único que sabía preparar eran macarrones con queso.

Entonces hasta luego- Harry se despidió y a continuación se alejó.

Aquella mujer lo volvía loco.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Ginny Black, Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que besar sus tentadores labios. Viendo cómo atendía a los niños había experimentado hacia ella una ternura tan avasalladora que había tenido que irse de allí de inmediato.

No sabes nada de ella Potter- murmuró para sí mientras, montado en Buckbeak, guiaba una docena de reses que se habían separado del grupo-. Es posible que lo que pretenda sea conseguir tu rancho.

No sería la primera vez que se topaba con una mujer con aquellas intenciones. Ya lo habían tanteado varias chichas del pueblo tras la muerte de James, esperando convertirse en la señora de la Madriguera. Algunas lo habían mirado coquetamente en la iglesia, otras le habían enviado cartas de condolencia, seguidas de invitaciones a fiestas y bailes. Otras, más atrevidas, se habían presentado en el rancho con el pretexto de ayudarle a superar el pesar por la muerte de su padre. Pero ninguna de aquellas chicas había logrado captar su interés.

¿Sería Ginny Black como ellas? Frunciendo el ceño, Harry guió a su caballo en torno a un cactus. Odiaba pensar aquello de Ginny, pero su naturaleza cautelosa le advertía para que tuviera cuidado.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar lo que sentía. Tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre ella. De donde venía, que esperaba del futuro, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Por muy atractiva que fuera, no podrían construir un futuro juntos si se trataba de una caza fortunas.

Procederé con cautela – murmuró para así. Pero había un problema en su plan en cuanto Hermione volviera del hospital, Ginny Black se iría de la Madriguera.

Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si Ginny Black decidía desaparecer antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de explorar la evidente atracción que había entre ellos?

Sólo había una solución: ofrecerle que se ocupara de la casa de forma permanente. Después de todo, con tres hijos que cuidar y seis trabajadores que alimentar, Hermione necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

Mezclar una taza de leche con dos migas de pan – leyó Ginny en alto del libro de recetas de cocina que tenía sobre el mostrador. El delantal que llevaba puesto estaba cubierto de huellas de harina. Su pelo, que había soltado en parte y caía sobre su rostro.

Rose y Hugo, que se estaban mostrando excepcionalmente cooperativos, seguían en la mesa de la cocina, donde los había dejado con arcilla para moldear y severas instrucciones para que se mantuvieran tranquilos y callados mientras preparaba la comida.

Allí, en aquella cocina, sobre aquel mismo mostrador de mármol, su madre solía preparar la masa del pan. De pronto, Ginny casi pudo oler el aroma a pan cociéndose mientras su madre canturreaba satisfecha Down in de Valley. Por un instante pudo verla allí de pie, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro. Su corazón se contrajo.

Oh, mamá –susurró, apesadumbrada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las emociones que se apoderaban de ella. Le habían robado lo que era suyo por derecho. Los miserables Potter le habían robado su pasado.

Excepto Harry, é es distinto a James y a Ronald – dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su mente.

Apartó aquel pensamiento a un lado, aferrándose a su rabia. Una rabia que había cultivando durante muchos años. Una rabia intensificada por el reciente suicidio de su padre. Apretó lo puños y unos restos de carne picada resbalaron entre sus dedos. Alguien tenía que pagar por lo que había sufrido. Era una lástima que tuviera que ser Harry.

Cuadrando los hombros, renovó mentalmente su resolución. Tenía que conquistar el corazón de Harry y tenía que hacerlo rápidamente. Antes de que Hermione volviera del hospital, debía convencerlo de que era la mujer de sus sueños.

Eso no se puede comer. La voz infantil de Hugo sacó a Ginny de su ensoñación. No le gustó lo que había oído.

¿Qué hacéis niños? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia los dos diablillos que jugaban en la mesa.

Ella ha hecho una estrella – explicó Hugo, pero luego se la ha comido.

¡Rose! – Ginny se limpió las manos en el delantal y se acercó a la niña, que la miró con gesto culpable y unos restos de barro azul entre los dientes.

No sabía bien – dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Ginny se quedó helada. ¿Qué debía hacer uno en una situación como aquella? ¿Llamar al hospital? ¿Inducir a la niña a vomitar? ¿Darle de comer miga de pan? Colocó la palma de una mano bajo la boca de Rose. Escúpelo – ordenó

No puedo

¿Por qué no?

He tragado

Ginny, gimió. Debía decírselo de inmediato a Harry. ¿Pero dónde estaría? Aterrorizada, retorciéndose las manos, luchó por mantener el control. Piensa Ginny, piensa.

Casi como respuesta a su silencioso ruego, la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió y Harry pasó al interior.

¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! – Ginny corrió hacia él y lo aferró por un brazo.

¿Tan mal se han portado? – dijo burlonamente Harry.

Esto es serio. Rose acaba de comerse un trozo de arcilla para moldear. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Harry alzó las manos.

Tranquilízate, Ginny. Vas demasiado rápido y no entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo.

Hugo y Rose se pusieron a llorar sonoramente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido al miedo.

Ginny pensó que los había asustado y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

¡Rose se ha envenado con arcilla y ha sido culpa mía!

¿Te refieres a esto? – Harry se acercó a la mesa y tomó la caja de arcilla que había en ella para examinarla. En un costado de la caja, en brillantes letras rojas, se leía: No tóxico.

Oh. Sintiéndose como una idiota monumental, Ginny bajó la mirada y contempló el suelo atentamente.

No te preocupes, cariño – Harry rió – Rose está perfectamente.

Cariño. Aquella simple palabra provocó un nudo de ansiedad en el interior de Ginny. ¿Podría ser debido a un sentimiento de culpabilidad? Pero no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable; eran los Potter los que tenían las manos llenas de sangre, no ella. Siento haberme alterado tanto por nada – se disculpó Ginny – El problema es qué no estoy acostumbrada a los niños.

Pues no se nota- dijo Harry, tomando a Rose en brazos para frotarle el barro de la cara – Eres maravillosa con ellos, y prefiero que te preocupes en exceso a que ignores su bienestar, como hacía Narcisa.

Debería haberlos mantenido más vigilados – murmuró Ginny – pero tenía que hacer la cena y he tenido que buscar una forma de mantenerlos ocupados, nunca imagine que fuera a comerse el barro.

Yo no me lo he comido – dijo Hugo, sacando el pecho orgullosamente.

Lo siento – lloriqueó Rose – No quería hacerlo.

Oh, corazón - Ginny se acercó a Harry y tomó un piececito de Rose en su mano: No ha sido culpa tuya.

Harry, miró a Ginny de arriba a bajo. Ella imaginó el aspecto que tenía; harina en el rostro, el pelo revuelto, el mandil arrugado… Ruborizada, se apartó el cabello del rostro y estiró el mandil.

Parece que te han pasado por la centrifugadora- dijo él- ¿Qué te parece si me ocupo de estos dos pequeños monstruos para que puedas concentrarte en preparar la cena?

¿Lo harías? Ginny no tenía intención de sonar tan desesperada. Había pretendido demostrarle a Harry que podía hacerse cargo de los niños, preparar la comida y limpiar la casa, pero, no lo había conseguido. Dadas las circunstancia, podía considerarse afortunada si no le decía que recogiera sus cosas y se fuera.

Tío Harry – dijo Hugo, saltando de un pie a otro, evidentemente celosos de la posición de su hermana en los brazos de Harry – quiero montar a caballito.

Un momento, socio. Deja que me agache para que puedas subirte.

¡Sí! – exclamó el niño y colocó un pie en la espalda de Harry. Éste gruñó y luego se levantó con los bracitos de Hugo firmemente sujetos alrededor de su cuello.

Pareces un caballo de tiro – dijo Ginny, sonriendo

Me siento como uno.

No entiendo como sobreviven los padres separados – dijo ella – sobre todo teniendo más de un niño.

Yo tampoco – Harry movió la cabeza – pero en algunos casos, creo que es mejor un padre solo a una pareja en la que uno de ellos, o los dos, se dedican a dar mal ejemplo a sus hijos – su expresión se endureció al decir aquello.

Ginny lo miró, suponiendo que estaría pensando en su hermano Ronald. Ella sabía lo que era sentirse decepcionada con un padre. Harry Potter y ella tenían más en común de lo que querían admitir.

Estaba a punto de ayudar a Finnigan a alimentar a los terneros, ¿Queréis venir conmigo, diablillos?

¡Sí! – Gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

¿Lupin? ¿Lupín Remus? Ginny sintió que la sangre se le helaba al oír mencionar el n0mbre del capataz. Cuando había planeado aquella charada, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Lupín Remus pudiera seguir trabajando en la Madriguera.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Solo tenía siete años cuando Lupín la vio por última vez, ¿Pero cuántas Ginny pelirrojas había conocido el capataz a lo largo de su vida? Sólo bastaría sumar dos más dos cuando la viera y escuchara su nombre.

Lupín Remus, podía mandar todos sus planes al traste. Una palabra suya y perdería cualquier posibilidad de que Harry se enamorara de ella, y por lo tanto, de reclamar su derecho sobre el rancho.

Debía evitar a Lupín por todos los medios

¿Pero cómo?

¿Ginny? – la voz de Harry penetró la niebla de pánico que se había apoderado de su mente. Alzó la cabeza, el pulso latía furioso en su cuello – estaremos de vuelta dentro de una hora.

De acuerdo.

La puerta se cerró tras Harry y los niños resonando en la silenciosa cocina.

Ginny volvió su atención a la carne que estaba preparando. Sintió un gran peso oprimiendo su corazón. La derrota era eminente, a menos que hiciera algo enseguida.

Tras meter la carne al horno, peló unas patatas y las puso a hervir. Después, se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina, pensando.

Tenía que haber una solución.

Tal vez, si se ocultara su pelo… podía cubrírselo con un pañuelo. Eso al menos le daría tiempo para pensar en algo más definitivo.

Dejó la comida preparándose y subió rápidamente a su dormitorio. Se sujetó el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza y luego lo cubrió con un pañuelo azul.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, rió. Si Harry Potter estaba buscando una esposa de ranchero, no necesitaba ir más lejos. Ante sus ojos tenía el epítome de la chica de campo. Con el rostro limpio y fresco, sin maquillaje, el mandil manchado de comida y el pelo recogido y cubierto con un pañuelo, nadie habría confundido a Ginny Black con la reina del glamour ni nada parecido.

Por favor, que esto funcione, rogó y a continuación bajó rápidamente las escaleras, llegando justo a tiempo a rescatar la cena.

Su plan consistía en poner la mesa, servir la comida y desaparecer en cuanto los trabajadores del rancho empezaran a entrar por la puerta. Si Lupín la veía sólo de pasada, tal vez no se pararía a pensar sobre su identidad. Esperaba que Harry fuera a ver que sucedía, pero ya había pensado una excusa. Le diría que le dolía la cabeza.

A pesa de todo, tenía el corazón en un puño. En cualquier momento podía estar descubierta, y se encontraría en la calle. Temblando, presionó las palmas de las manos y vio que la puerta trasera se abría.

¿Ginny?

Era. Harry. El corazón de Ginny latió más de prisa.

¿Sí? – respondió y contuvo el aliento...

Mmm – murmuró Harry –Algo huele muy bien.

¿Dónde están los niños? Voy a darles de comer en la cocina.

Están con Neville, enseguida vienen- los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron mientras se acercaba a Ginny - ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas un poco rara.

Sí… cla… claro que estoy bien – balbuceó ella. A ese paso no iba a necesitar que Lupín la delatara: ella podía hacerlo sola - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, Harry alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre su frente. Aquel sencillo gesto hizo que la sangre corriera veloz por sus venas. De pronto, se sintió un poco mareada y tuvo que aferrarse al respaldo de una silla para mantenerse en pie.

Lo único que sucede que hace demasiado calor en la cocina.

¿Ese es el motivo por el que te has sujetado el pelo con un pañuelo?

Ajá-¿Por qué no apartaba Harry de una vez la mano?

No pareces que tenga fiebre – casi de mala gana, Harry dejó caer su brazo a un lado y Ginny respiró aliviada.

Estoy bien.

Me alegro. No me gustaría que te pusieras enferma.

La ternura de Harry fue como una puñalada para Ginny. Sólo es tan agradable contigo porque necesita que cuides a los niños, se dijo.

Desde el exterior llegaron los pasos de los trabajadores en el porche.

Aquí viene la tropa – dijo Harry – no los has visto durante la comida, pero ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a todo el mundo.

Eso era exactamente lo que Ginny temía.

Ahora que lo mencionas – dijo, llevándose un dedo a la frente -, sí que siento que se avecina un dolor de cabeza.

Harry se mostró preocupado de inmediato y ella sintió una nueva punzada de remordimiento.

Voy por una aspirina- dijo él.

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde. Los trabajadores del rancho entraron en la cocina Rose y Hugo iban en los hombros de dos de ellos. Ginny vio a Remus Lupin y tomó aliento, esperando oír su grito de acusación.

El capataz caminaba lentamente, moviendo las manos ante sí. Ginny parpadeó. Lo recordaba como un hombre mayor, pero, probablemente ese era el punto de vista de una niña. Debía tener unos sesenta años, su cabello era más gris y llevaba una corta barba, pero lo que atrajo su atención fueron sus ojos.

Unos ojos que en otra época eran azules y vivaces, con un burlón brillo en ellos, parecían ahora vacíos y helados. Unos ojos estropeados por el mucho tiempo pasado bajo el ardiente sol sin gafas protectoras. Uno de los trabajadores del rancho le ofreció el brazo y Lupin lo tomó para ayudarse mientras se movía por el comedor.

Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de alivio y tristeza mientras veía al capataz ocupando su silla. Lupin estaba ciego. No podía reconocerla, estaba salvada. Ginny tomó la ceguera de aquel hombre como una inconfundible señal. Los cielos estaban de acuerdo. Ella era con todo derecho, la verdadera dueña de la Madriguera.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

¿Que le sucedía a Ginny? Se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño. ¿Estaría aún afectada por el incidente de Rose y la arcilla? Harry miró en su dirección, pero ella no había hablado una palabra desde la cena. Desde luego, aquellos dos niños podían producir estrés a cualquiera. Tal vez se debía al dolor de cabeza que había mencionado, pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Cuando se la había presentado a Lupin y el capataz hizo un comentario sobre su nombre, no se le pasó por alto la extraña reacción de Ginny. Aferró la mesa con ambas manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y contuvo el aliento durante un tiempo excesivo.

¿Qué había dicho Lupin? Algo sobre una niña llamada Ginny a la que conoció hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué le había afectado aquello tanto? Confundido, Harry se rascó la cabeza.

Ginny estaba fregando. Afortunadamente, se había cambiado el top y los pantalones cortos que llevaba esa tarde, sustituyéndolos por unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga. Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero, admiraba el desenfadado modo en que podía pasar a ser una sexy sirena a una campesina de fresco rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Deslizó la mirada por la espalda de Ginny, deteniéndola en su bien torneado trasero. Incluso con el cabello recogido estaba preciosa. De pronto, sintió la urgente necesidad de quitarle el pañuelo de la cabeza para poder deslizar los dedos entre su sedoso pelo. Todo en ella lo excitaba.

-Sí te ocupas de acostar a Hugo y a Rose, yo termino de fregar – ofreció.

Ginny se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos parecían un poco tristes.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?

-Mejor

-Puede que te apetezca sentarte en el porche conmigo cuando hayas acostado a los niños.

-Puede

El tono de voz de Ginny parecía totalmente carente de emoción. Harry se preguntó en qué estará pensando.

-Hace una noche muy agradable

Ella asintió.

-Hay helado de plátano y nueces en la nevera. Podemos tomar un poco mientras miramos a las luciérnagas en el patio –suspiró Harry

-Tal vez

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante. Por favor reúnete conmigo dentro de un rato en el porche – insistió él negándose a aceptar un "tal vez" por respuesta.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ginny por fin, y Harry se sintió como si acabara de ganar un premio.

-Ginny subió a la planta de arriba con los niños y él siguió fregando. Era agradable tenerla en casa, pensó. Se había pasado el día deseando regresar para empezar a conocerla mejor.

Se puso a canturrear desafiantemente. La cena no había estado mal. Con práctica, Ginny podía convertirse en una gran cocinera.

Harry pasó el trapo por el mostrador y luego miró la hora. Se sentía más nervioso que un adolescente el día de su primera cita con una chica. Luchó por frenar su casi incontrolable deseo por Ginny Black. No era bueno sentirse tan ansioso. El inexplicable magnetismo que lo atraía hacia ella podía meterlo en problemas si no tenia cuidado. Antes de rendir su corazón antes de empezar a soñar en un futuro con aquella mujer debía saber más sobre ella.

Las escaleras crujieron y el pulso de Harry se aceleró. Sacó el helado de la nevera y lo sirvió en dos recipientes. Sin alzar la mirada, oyó que Ginny entraba en la cocina.

-¿Ya están dormidos los niños? – preguntó sonriendo con expresión agradable, pero, también distante, no debía permitir que Ginny viera cuanto lo afectaba. Todavía no. Debería mantener cara de póquer.

Nunca había sido un jugador, pero conocía las reglas básicas. A fin de cuentas, era hijo de James.

Ginny asintió.

-Sólo he tenido que leerles cuatro página de Historia de la magia.

Hoy lo han pasado muy bien - dijo Harry – No les había visto reír tanto desde que Hermione dejó a Ronald y se trasladó aquí. Ha sido duro para ellos.

-Los problemas familiares siempre lo son.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Ginny. Algo oscuro, inquietante. Algo oculto en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Hablaría por experiencia personal? ¿Habría crecido en un hogar roto, o algo peor?

-Les gustas – dijo Harry, entregándoles los recipientes y apartando de su mente aquellos mórbidos pensamientos.

Se fijó en que Ginny se había soltado el cabello y trató de ignorar la respuesta de su cuerpo a aquella encantadora visión. Volviéndose, guardó de nuevo el helado al congelador.

-Cuando los he llevado a dar de comer a los terneros, no han parado de hablar de ti.

-A mi también me gustan – Ginny sonrió -. Es extraño. Apenas he tratado con niños pequeños y pensaba que no me gustaría hacerlo, pero no es así.

-No hay duda de que pueden dar mucha guerra – Harry colocó una mano en el codo de Ginny -, pero son estupendos – encantado, comprobó que ella no se retiraba y le permitía guiarla por el pasillo hacia la parte delantera de la casa -, dejaremos la puerta abierta, por si los niños se despiertan y llaman.

-Te portas como si fueras su padre.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eso es porque su propio padre no asume sus responsabilidades- pensar en su hermano le produjo una instantánea furia-, pero será mejor que no estropeemos este rato hablando de Ronald, sólo quiero sentarme aquí contigo y disfrutar de mi helado.

El asiento balancín del porche crujió cuando se sentaron en él. Una ligera brisa agitó la rojiza melena de Ginny. Las cigarras cantaban en la mimosa que se hallaba en la parte delantera de la explanada. El rosal trepador que la madre de Harry plantó hace quince años atrás se hallaba en plena floración. Su dulce aroma llegaba hasta ellos.

Recordó cuando plantaron el rosal. Su madre y él juntos. Su madre se sentía tan orgullosa de tener por fin un lugar permanente al que llamar hogar…

Ginny también contemplaba el terreno que los rodeaba. Estaba erguida, rígida, con una expresión distante en la mirada, como si estuviera viendo algo del pasado. Una vez más, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que ocultaba algo.

-Tienes un rancho precioso. Harry Potter.

-Gracias es mi orgullo y mi alegría. Cuando mi padre lo… lo compró…- Harry dudó. No tenía sentido contarle a Ginny la sórdida verdad sobre su padre. Al menos, no todavía -. El dueño anterior tenía problemas con el alcohol y dejó que el lugar se arruinara.

-Y tu padre lo arregló.

El sarcasmo del tono de Ginny fue evidente. Confundido, Harry estudió su rostro. ¿Habría oído hablar de James? ¿Qué le había contado Ronald durante la partida de cartas?

-No-contestó con aspereza -. Fui yo quien convirtió la Madriguera en lo que es hoy en día.

-Debes estar orgulloso.

-He trabajado duro para conseguirlo.

-Seguro.

Ginny apretó la mandíbula. ¿Era rabia lo que Harry percibió por un momento en su expresión? ¿Por qué estaba enfadada? ¿Habría crecido en un entorno de pobreza? ¿Sentía resentimiento hacia las personas que conseguían algo a base del esfuerzo? ¿Cuál sería su historia? La curiosidad de Harry era casi tan fuerte como su deseo físico por ella.

-Tu helado se está derritiendo – dijo Ginny.

-Oh – Harry tomó un poco de helado. Nunca le habían sabido los plátanos tan frescos, tan sabroso en su lengua ¿Sería su acrecentada conciencia de Ginny Black lo que le hacía estar más sensibilizado a todo?

Ella lo miró. Harry pudo oler su dulce aroma a magnolias. Mezclado con el sabor al helado acrecentaba su nivel de excitación. Hacia tiempo que nadie lo atraía tanto, y Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer con su deseo, excepto esforzarse en reprimirlo. Le resultaba muy duro teniéndola tan cerca.

-Mi padre murió hace un poco más de dos semanas – explicó –supongo que aún no he asimilado su muerte.

-Sé lo duro que es –murmuró Ginny.

-Mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien. Por algún motivo, eso hace que me resulte aún más difícil aceptar su muerte. Ahora nunca podré decirle lo que quería a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Es una pena.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre también está muerto. Murió hace seis meses y manteníamos una relación muy cercana – Ginny movió la cucharilla en su helado, ya casi derretido.

-Entonces comprendes.

-Sí

-Te sientes descentrada, fuera de lugar, como si nada importara ya. Empiezas a buscar respuestas a preguntas imposibles como, ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida? Y, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Es desconcertante.

-Exacto –Ginny sabía como se sentía Harry. Esa empatía fortaleció su conexión -, ese es el motivo por el que me dirigía a Londres. Busco un nuevo comienzo. No hay nada que me retenga en Ottery St. Catchpole.

-¿Nada?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Yo" pensó Harry ¿Soy yo razón suficiente para que te quedes?

-Precisamente quería hablarte sobre tu viaje a Londres – dijo.

-¿Oh? – Ginny lo miró fijamente.

-Sí – continuó él – He pensado que, incluso cuando Hermione regrese a casa, necesitaremos alguien que se ocupe de cocinar y limpiar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ginny frunció sus carnosos labios y Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el helado.

-Te ofrezco el puesto de asistenta de forma permanente. Sí te interesa el trabajo, claro.

Ginny no contestó de inmediato.

-Aparte de la casa y la comida cobrarás 1000 galeones mensuales al mes – continuó Harry. ¿Por qué anhelaba tan desesperadamente que dijera que sí?

-No sé

-¿Te espera algún hombre en Londres?- Harry se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hecho esa pregunta. Dejó el bol del helado en el suelo del porche y evitó mirar a Ginny. Casi conteniendo el aliento, esperó su respuesta.

-No.

-¿Algún familiar?

-No tengo familia

El corazón de Harry latió más rápido. No había motivo para que Ginny no se quedara.

-Uh… Tengo otro motivo para esperar que aceptes el trabajo.

-¿Otro motivo? – preguntó Ginny, arqueando una de sus bonitas y rojizas cejas.

Harry se acercó un poco a ella y pasó una mano por el respaldo del balancín.

-Me gustas, Ginny – su voz sonó más ronca debido a la ardiente emoción que lo embargaba.

-Tú también me gustas a mí, Harry

La sonrisa de Ginny fue sincera y genuina, y Harry sintió un intenso gozo.

-No me malinterpretes – añadió con rapidez, temiendo que Ginny pudiera leer motivos ulteriores en su oferta de trabajo. No quería que pensara que trataba de aprovecharse de ella -. Esto es tan sólo un acuerdo de negocios. Quiero que sepas que no tengo en mente otra cosa.

-¿No? – el tono de Ginny fue rico y sedoso

-No, señorita

-¿Por qué no?

La pregunta de Ginny sorprendió tanto a Harry que estuvo a punto de caerse del balancín. Era el momento de mostrarse prudente. Antes de involucrarse más profundamente con Ginny Black debía descubrir si ella estaba interesada en Harry Potter, la persona, o en Harry Potter, el ranchero.

-Porque te respeto.

-Mes estas tomando el pelo, ¿No?

-Desde luego que no –dijo Harry, negando enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-Eres un hombre único, Harry Potter.

-Probablemente no soy como la mayoría de los hombres que conoces.

-No – dijo Ginny – No lo eres. Y me alegro de ello.

Era hora de decirle lo que tenía en mente, pensó Harry. No creía en juegos mentales ni en manipular los afectos de otros.

-Confía en mí, Ginny. Quiero conocerte mejor, pero necesito tomarme las cosas con calma. Están pasando muchas cosas en mi vida; la muerte de mi padre, acostumbrarme a tener a Hermione y a los niños en la casa, tratar con mi hermano, Ronald, ocuparme del rancho… de momento no tengo mucho tiempo para mí mismo, pero, ya lo tendré. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esto?

-Déjame ver si he entendido correctamente – Ginny colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja -. Buscar una relación meramente profesional entre nosotros, pero crees que, en algún del futuro, podría interesarte cambiar la naturaleza de esa relación.

Sus ojos color chocolate brillaron a la luz de la luna y Harry sintió que podía ver directamente su alma. Una extraña y urgente sensación se apoderó de él. La unión que había entre ellos parecía trascender el tiempo y el lugar. Parecía transportarlos más allá de lo mundano y hacia las estrellas.

-Eso es- murmuró, apenas capaz de hablar.

-Antes de que acepte tu oferta debo saber una cosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Significa que no puedes besarme?

Peligro, peligro – pensó Harry "Tómatelo con calma, Potter"

-¿Quieres que te bese?

En respuesta, Ginny entrecerró los ojos y adelantó la barbilla hacia él.

¿Debía besarla? ¿Sería inteligente hacerlo? Deseaba hacerlo. Tanto que sentía un lacerante dolor en su bajo abdomen.

-Harry – susurró ella, con tanta suavidad como la brisa que acariciaba su rostro.

Reprimiendo un gemido, el sucumbió a la tentación y recorrió el pequeño espacio que los separaba. El balancín se movió hacia atrás y hacia delante cuando tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos.

Apoyo el rostro contra lo alto de su cabeza. Su cabello olía a magnolias y a sol. Sintió el latido de su corazón palpitando frenético contra sus costillas. Lo deseaba. No podía saber si su deseo era puramente físico o algo más, pero supo que su reacción era genuina.

Todo el cuerpo de Ginny tembló. Se arqueó hacia atrás y apoyó su anhelante pecho contra el de Harry. Ladeando la cabeza, le ofreció su largo cuello.

Harry aceptó la invitación y cubrió con sus labios una porción de la cremosa piel de Ginny. Ella se derritió al sentir el contacto, ablandándose más y más según la lengua de Harry exploraba su vulnerable carne.

Como un fuego fuera de control, el deseo despertó dentro de Harry, caótico, destructivo. Hacía años que no estaba con una mujer, y nunca había estado con una mujer tan sexy como Ginny Black.

Sabía que debía detenerse, que debía terminar con aquello antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Pero no era capaz. Todavía no. No sin saborear antes aquellos tentadores labios.

La deseaba allí, ahora, y nada podría detenerlo.

-Ginny – susurró y tomó sus labios con determinación. Algo en ella hizo que resurgiera en él el salvaje durmiente, haciéndole comportarse como nunca lo había hecho. Su beso fue un incendio.

El ansia de Harry no asustó a Ginny. Bebió de él, ofreciéndole sus suaves labios, que sabían a helado de plátano.

Entre abrió sus dientes, permitiéndole entrar. Harry penetró con la lengua en su boca, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo como una bala. Se sintió libre, descontrolado, salvaje. Fue una increíble sensación, parecida a la de domar a un díscolo semental.

Había mantenido demasiado tiempo bajo control sus emociones, reprimiendo su rabia para agradar a su madre, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a su padre lo que pensaba de él y de su vida itinerante. Aquello le había hecho reprimirse en otros aspectos de su vida. Como el amor.

En realidad, siempre había temido perderse en una relación amorosa. Había sido testigo de primera fila de lo que el amor ciego les había hecho a su madre y a Hermione. Ambas habían amado a hombres de la familia Potter, y lo único que habían conseguido era sufrir. Aunque añoraba tener una mujer que le ofreciera aquella clase de devoción, también le atemorizaba terminar con una versión femenina de James. Una chica a la que le gustaba jugar a las cartas y salir de bares. Una chica como Ginny Black.

Aquel pensamiento cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. Era cierto que la había conocido en un bar, bebiendo cerveza y jugando a las cartas con Ronald y sus amigos. Y ahora, allí estaba besándolo, prácticamente un desconocido, con total abandono. ¿Cómo podía fiarse de una mujer así? ¿Y la dulce chica que ha cuidado con tanta ternura de Rose y Hugo?, susurró una voz en el fondo de su mente.

Tal vez había sido una actuación planeada para ganarse su corazón.

De pronto, Harry se sintió como si hubiera cometido una terrible equivocación. ¿Cuál era la autentica Ginny Black? ¿Una mujer de la vida ligera o la devota al hogar? ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza que se ocultaba tras aquel rostro? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Pero hasta no estar completamente seguro, no podía fiarse de ella.

¿Harry?

Él parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de besarla y se había apartado.

¿Qué sucede? – Ginny se irguió y le tocó el hombro.

Harry reprimió un estremecimiento y cerró los ojos brevemente, tratando de luchar contra la pasión que lo consumía.

-Lo siento – dijo-. No pretendía que esto llegara tan lejos.

-¿Sigue en pie la oferta de trabajo?

Harry evitó mirarla. Una mirada a aquellos ojos color chocolate y volvería a perderse.

-Sí –dijo-. Pero será mejor que dejemos los besos por una temporada.

Ginny asintió-

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta el borde del porche. Respira hondo y tranquilízate, Potter, se dijo. Aspiró profundamente y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras contemplaba la tierra que se extendía ante él.

La tierra que tanto significaba para él. La tierra que de pronto parecía tan inútil sin tener a alguien con quien compartir el futuro. Necesitaba desesperadamente una compañera que lo ayudara, una esposa. ¿Podría ser Ginny aquella mujer?

-¿Harry? – el balancín crujió y Harry sintió que Ginny se acercaba a él. Se volvió a medias para mirarla por encima del hombro -. Creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Confieso que necesito un trabajo y me siento atraída por ti. Pero, también me siento muy precavida al respecto. Me han hecho daño en el pasado y quiero tomarme las cosas con calma, como tú.

¡Ahí estaba! ¿Se tomaría una mujer cazafortunas las cosas con calma? No. Sí fuera tras de su dinero, Ginny ya estaría llamando al predicador y encargando el vestido.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ginny Black? – preguntó Harry.

-Quiero decir que será un honor aceptar el trabajo que me ofreces durante un período de tres meses. Sí, entre tanto, decides renegociar las condiciones de mi empleo, entonces, y sólo entonces, exploraremos la naturaleza más personal de nuestra relación. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Ginny alargó su pequeña mano hacia él con una intensa expresión en sus delicados rasgos.

-De acuerdo- contestó Harry, estrechándola. Ginny estaba diciendo todas las palabras correctas, apretando los botones adecuados. Almacenado el calor bajo sus sueños y esperanzas. Debía tener mucho cuidado, porque estaba seguro de una cosa: Ginny Black tenía firmemente sujetas las cuerdas de su corazón y estaba tirando de ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry había entrado de lleno en su juego. Ginny sabía que estaba deseando acercarse a ella. Había visto el deseo en sus ojos esmeraldas, el intenso anhelo reflejado en el lenguaje de su cuerpo.

Tomó la palma de su mano, la que Harry acababa de estrechar, la que aún ardía debido al contacto, y la presionó contra su muslo. Quería que le ofreciera matrimonio, sí. Su único afán era recuperar la Madriguera costara lo que costara. Pero no quería enamorarse tanto de aquel hombre como para perder la cabeza. Por diferente que pareciera en la superficie, Harry seguía siendo hijo de James Potter, y de tal palo tal astilla.

El problema era que el explosivo beso de Harry había despertado sus deseos. Deseos que había reprimido a favor de la venganza. Deseos que siempre había negado, en los que nunca había profundizado por temor a perder el impulso para recuperar el rancho. De pronto se vio acorralada por intensos anhelos, y no sabía muy bien como enfrentarse a ellos.

Esto es una estupidez, Ginny, se dijo. Sí quieres que tu plan funcione no puedes permitir que tus sentimientos se interpongan. Recuerda que, por atractivo que sea, Harry es un Potter, no un amigo tuyo

Recordando lo que Harry había dicho hacía un rato sobre Arthur Weasley, y sobre la irresponsabilidad con que permitió que la Madriguera cayera en la ruina, logró que la ira aplacara su ardor. También le había mentido diciéndole que James compró el rancho, cuando lo cierto era que lo robó. Ginny debía recordar aquello. Le serviría más adelante, cuando se divorciara de Harry y lo llevara a juicio para reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Pero, de momento, debía concentrarse en capturar su corazón. Más adelante se preocuparía de cómo terminar aquel matrimonio.

Unos faros iluminaron el camino de grava mientras un vehículo se acercaba a la casa.

-Parece que tenemos compañía – dijo Harry.

Un todo terreno entró en el sendero y Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Ginny.

-Ronald – Harry prácticamente escupió el nombre de su hermano.

Un repentino nudo de miedo atenazo el estomago de Ginny ¿Cuánto le había revelado a Ronald durante el transcurso de su partida de póquer? ¿Le contaría éste a Harry que había tratado de convencerlo para que se jugara el rancho?

Frenética, se estrujó el cerebro buscando una explicación posible para defenderse de las acusaciones de Ronald.

La puerta del todoterreno se cerró violentamente, resonando en el silencio de la noche. Evidentemente bebido, Ronald se acercó al porche.

-Hola hermanito –balbuceó

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry con frialdad.

-Ronald hipó y se tambaleó

-He venido a ver a mis hijos.

-Estás borracho – Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – preguntó Ronald, cerrando los puños.

-Cobarde – murmuró Ronald -., el viejo tenía razón; sólo eres un cobarde.

Incluso estando tras él, Ginny casi pudo percibir la rabia de Harry. Éste apretó los puños e inhaló secamente. Por su actitud, era evidente que el conflicto éntrelos dos hermanos no era nada nuevo. Ginny comprendía el despreció de Harry por su hermano mayor. Su propio padre la había decepcionado en innumerables ocasiones.

-Ve a dormir al granero – dijo Harry.

-He venido a ver a mis hijos, maldita sea.

-Puedes verlos mañana.

-Apártate de mi camino –balanceando los brazos, Ronald empezó a subir las escaleras del porche.

Harry se interpuso en su camino.

-Son las diez. Llevan una hora dormidos.

Ronald pareció sorprendido, como si no supiera que hora era.

-En ese caso, despiértalos.

-No pienso hacerlo. Los niños no deben verte así.

-¿Cómo?

-Bebido como una cuba. Me recuerdas tanto a James que me pones enfermo.

-No me hables así pequeño estúpido – Ronald agachó la cabeza y cargó contra Harry.

Ginny se cubrió la boca con la mano. Había sido testigo de más de un altercado de aquella clase y siempre terminaban de la misma manera, con alguien recibiendo una paliza. Pero a ella le convenía que los dos hermanos estuvieran enfadados. Una pelea entre ellos cimentaría sus diferencias de opinión y haría que Ronald no hablara a Harry sobre la partida de cartas que echaron en el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry se apartó a un lado y Ronald se dio de bruces contra el balancín.

Mugiendo como un toro, Ronald se giró y volvió a cargar contra Harry.

Con calma, Harry alzó un puño y golpeó a Ronald de lleno en la mandíbula. Arrugándose como celofán Ronald cayó al suelo.

De inmediato, Harry se agachó a su lado.

-Nunca te he visto tan mal, hermano. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó.

A pesar de la aspereza de su voz. Ginny pudo darse cuenta de que Harry aún quería a su hermano. Igual que ella quiso a su padre a pesar de sus muchos defectos.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que habrían sido las cosas si su madre no hubiera muerto. Probablemente, su padre no se habría entregado a la bebida y nunca habría perdido la Madriguera. Ella habría sido criada en el regazo del lujo, rodeada por unos padres que la adoraban y muchos amigos.

En lugar de ello, pasó la mayor parte de su infancia viviendo en cuartuchos y bares. Permaneció en las sombras, observando el drama que se desarrollaba entre los dos hermanos. A pesar de que era una extraña, tenía interés en el resultado. Si los hombres Potter hacían las paces corría el riesgo de que Ronald la presentar como una manipuladora justo cuando empezaba a convencer a Harry de lo contrario.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó Harry a su hermano.

-Hermione- dijo Ronald con voz ahogada. Gruñendo, se movió hasta quedar sentado -. He ido a verla esta tarde al hospital.

-¿En ese estado? – preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

-¡No! – espetó Ronald -. Para tu información, he pasado el día buscando un trabajo.

-¿Entonces a que viene todo esto? ¿Por qué hueles como si te hubieras bebido todo el bar?

-Hermione me ha dicho que quiere el divorcio.

-¿Y te extraña?

-Cuando me dejó hace dos semanas, pensé que se estaba tirando un farol, sobre todo cuando vino a quedarse contigo. Me pregunté hasta que punto podía estar enfadada, si elegía la Madriguera en lugar de volver a casa de sus padres en Edimburgo.

-La has presionado hasta el límite.

Los ojos de Ronald se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estaba tan bonita sentada en la cama del hospital con el camisón rosa que le regalé cuando tuvo a Hugo… siempre le ha quedado muy bien el rosa. Estaba amamantando al bebé cuando entré, pero ni siquiera me miró.

-Le has hecho sufrir mucho, Ronald. Todo tiene su límite – Harry alargó una mano y ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

-Mamá nunca se divorció del viejo.

-¿Es esa tu excusa? Como papá se portaba como un miserable y mamá lo aceptaba, tú has pensado intentar lo mismo con Hermione? ¿No?

El labio inferior de Ronald tembló.

-Yo, la quiero, Harry.

-Pues tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo.

-No todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú – espetó Ronald -. Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedes explicarme por qué? - Harry apoyó las manos en las caderas y miró a su hermano severamente.

Ginny se apartó y apoyó la espalda contra la fría madera de la casa. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía notar su presencia. Conocía por experiencia el dolor que estaban experimentando los dos hermanos, pero no quería empatizar con los Potter. No podía permitirse preocuparse por ellos. Debía alimentar su odio para seguir adelante con su estrategia.

-Sí James no te hubiera dejado el rancho en su testamento. Hermione nunca me habría abandonado – dijo Ronald, en tono acusador.

-Yo no le pedía a James que me lo dejara a mí. Su testamento me sorprendió tanto como a ti. De hecho, no me habría extrañado nada que me hubiera apartado por completo de él.

-Eso no es cierto. El viejo estaba muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste con el rancho. ¿Por qué si no crees que te lo dejó? Sabía que yo lo perdería de la misma forma que él lo ganó.

Harry gruñó y volvió el rostro. Por su expresión Ginny supo que estaba luchando contra intensas emociones. ¿Tal vez debidas a una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza de que las palabras de Ronald fueran ciertas?

-Soy un fracasado –murmuró Ronald -. He perdido lo mejor que he tenido – unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

Harry se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Yo puedo ayudarte –dijo-. Maldita sea, Ronald, quiero ayudarte. Odiaría ver que te consumieras bebiendo hasta morir a los cincuenta y cinco años, como le sucedió a papá.

Ronald se aferró a su hermano.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro que sí. Pero tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

Un genuino sentimiento de admiración por Harry Potter floreció en el pecho de Ginny. A pesar de los problemas del pasado, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano. Pero aquella admiración también provocó trepidación. Si Harry y Ronald hacían las paces, ¿Qué le sucedería a ella? Contuvo el aliento. Tal vez, cuando Ronald estuviera sobrio, podría tener una larga charla con él.

-Lo intentaré – dijo Ronald, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Harry - ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Primero tienes que dejar de beber.

Ronald asintió

-Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

-NO – dijo Harry, no bastará con que lo intentes. Tienes que dejarlo.

Ronald permaneció unos momentos en silencio, frotándose los ojos.

-De acuerdo.

-En segundo lugar, tienes que venir a vivir aquí, donde pueda mantenerte vigilado.

-No puedo venir aquí.- protestó Ronald -. Hermione está aquí. Sí yo me quedo, se irá.

-Hermione no tiene porque saber que estas aquí. Al menos, no hasta que hayas tenido tiempo de recuperarte y encontrar un trabajo. Puedes quedarte en la cabaña.

La cabaña de papá. Ginny había olvidado la vieja cabaña. Fue la primera casa que su bisabuelo construyó en la Madriguera en mil ochocientos ochenta y uno. La hizo para pasar la luna de miel con su esposa.

-Ginny se ocupará de llevarte las comidas – Harry señaló con el pulgar en dirección a Ginny -. Acabo de contratarla como nueva asistenta.

Ronald volvió la mirada en su dirección, evidentemente sorprendido de verla allí.

-Hey –dijo, señalándola con el dedo-. Tú eres la que me pulió setecientos dólares.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Ayúdame a meterlo dentro – Harry lanzó una fría mirada a Ginny y pasó uno de los brazos de Ronald por su hombro.

¿Habría oído lo que acababa de decir su hermano? Se preguntó Ginny, angustiada. Acababa de atraparla en una mentira. Le había dicho que no tenía dinero y Harry acababa de descubrir que había ganado setecientos dólares jugando con su hermano. ¿La despediría? Conteniendo el aliento avanzó hacia ellos.

-Eres una chica muy guapa- balbuceó Ronald. Sonriendo aturdidamente cuando Ginny se colocó a su lado.

-Tú eres un hombre casado.

-Eso es cierto – Ronald agachó la cabeza -. Pero puede que no por mucho tiempo.

-Vamos, Romeo - bromeó Harry -. Esta noche puedes dormir en casa, pero mañana tendrás que irte a la cabaña.

Ginny miró a Harry de reojo, tratando de leer su mente. ¿Iba a dejar pasar por alto el comentario de Ronald? ¿De verdad iba a tener tanta suerte?

-Yo lo sujeto mientras tú abres la puerta –el tono helado de Harry, respondió a la pregunta de Ginny.

Mientras hacía lo que le había dicho, sintió que su sueño se le escapaba de las manos. Debía hacer algo para convencer a Harry de que no era una mentirosa muñequita de bar.

La puerta de entrada se cerró a su espalda mientras conducían a Ronald hasta el pie de las escaleras. ¿Cuántas veces había ayudado ella a su padre cuando llegaba a casa en aquellas deplorables condiciones? No pudo evitar identificarse con Harry en aquellas circunstancias, pero, en cierto modo, también entendía a Ronald. Como hizo su padre, buscaba la solución a sus problemas en el fondo de una botella. Sorprendida, Ginny se dio cuenta de que quería ayudar a los dos hermanos.

¿Desde cuando le importaban los Potter? Durante muchos años los había imaginado como unos simples miserables carentes de corazón. Ahora que los había conocido, se daba cuenta de que Harry y Ronald eran sólo personas, no entidades diabólicas empeñadas en destruir su mundo.

No, le recordó una fuerte voz en su interior. La misma voz que la empujó a practicar con las cartas hasta que los dedos se le adormecían. James Potter arruinó a tu padre. Deja de ser tan blanda. La debilidad no te llevará a conseguir nada. No merecen ser dueños de la Madriguera. El rancho te pertenece, y si para conseguirlo tienes que casarte con Harry Potter, lo harás.

-¿Crees que podrás llegar arriba? – preguntó Harry a su hermano.

-Lo intentaré.

Escalón a escalón, arrastraron a Ronald hasta la segunda planta. En cuando lo tumbaron en la cama del primer dormitorio que había a la derecha de la escalera, se puso a roncar. Moviendo la cabeza, Harry le quitó las botas y las dejó en el suelo.

Mientras, Ginny se encaminó hacia la puerta. Quería alejarse de Harry Potter lo antes posible, para que no empezara a interrogarla sobre lo que había dicho Ronald en el porche.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

La severa voz de Harry hizo que Ginny se detuviera en seco.

-¿Conmigo?

-En la cocina.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? – Ginny simuló un bostezo – estoy agotada.

-No, no puedo. Bajaré en cuanto le quite los pantalones a Ronald.

-De acuerdo – Ginny tragó con esfuerzo. Al menos, no le había dicho que hiciera su equipaje y se fuera. De momento.

Esperó en la cocina, cruzada de brazos. El reloj de pared dio las once. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

El suelo de madera crujió, atrayendo su atención hacia la puerta. Un momento después entraba Harry.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó él, sin preámbulos.

¿Qué… qué quieres decir? Soy Ginny Black, sintiendo cómo se intensificaban los latidos de su corazón. ¿Sospecharía Harry cuál era su verdadera identidad? ¿Habría concluido su estratagema sin apenas haber comenzado?

-Eres una jugadora profesional, ¿Verdad? – El tono de voz de Harry era áspero y su expresión implacable-. Por eso estabas ayer en el Caldero Chorreante, buscándote la vida con el póquer.

Ginny abrió la boca. Tal vez había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas. Al menos, en parte.

-No soy jugadora profesional – dijo.

-Sí pudiste sacarle esa cantidad de dinero a mi hermano y a sus amigos, tienes que ser muy buena con las cartas.

-No soy mala.

-Me mentiste. Me dijiste que estabas arruinada que no podías pagar tu coche.

-No te mentí. No tengo dinero.

-¿Y que hiciste con el dinero que ganaste en la partida?

-Lo di para caridad.

Harry la miró con intensa frialdad.

-No te creo

-Es verdad.

-Dame un motivo para creerte.

Ginny bajó la mirada. No podía revelarle por qué había entregado el dinero a Minerva McGonagall, en el refugio.

El enfadado de Harry y su incredulidad le dolían mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar.

-Tampoco ibas a Londres para una entrevista de trabajo, ¿Verdad? Eso también lo inventaste.

Ginny asintió, sin alzar la mirada.

-Pareces muy experimentada mintiendo y manejando a borrachos. Debes haber pasado mucho tiempo deambulando de bar en bar – Harry apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo de una silla -. Tengo que decirte que eso me preocupa, Ginny. No sé si serás una influencia apropiada para Rose y Hugo.

¿Cuánto podía revelarle sin delatarse?, se preguntó Ginny. Tenía que decir algo, o Harry la echaría.

-Aprendí a jugar al póquer observando a mi padre – dijo-. Tenía problemas con el juego. También con el alcohol.

Harry asintió, serio.

-Así que has seguido sus pasos.

-¡No! – la vehemente negativa de Ginny resonó en la silenciosa cocina. Arqueando una ceja. Harry esperó a que continuara -. Apenas bebo y no tengo ningún problema con el juego. A veces, cuando necesito dinero, echo unas partidas, pero eso es todo. Sé lo que estas pensando, Harry Potter, y estás equivocado. No soy la típica chica que para por los bares.

-Probablemente te despediría sino fuera por una cosa.

Ginny se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca.

-¿Por qué? – susurró

-Mi padre también era jugador profesional. Fui testigo directo de lo que se hizo así mismo y a las personas que lo querían. Se negaba a aceptar que tenía un problema. No quería oír hablar de reformarse. Por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Ronald. El quiere mejorar. Y por eso también quiero ayudarte.

-Harry…

-Pero insisto en una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

-No pienso tolerar más mentiras. De ahora en adelante debes ser completamente sincera conmigo.

Sintiéndose como una niña a la que estuvieran regañando por alguna travesura. Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle una promesa imposible de mantener?

-Eres una buena persona, ginny Black, y tengo intención de rescatarte de ti misma.

Harry no sabía si creer a su cabeza o a su corazón, la cabeza le impulsaba a olvidar a Ginny, a correr tan deprisa como pudiera en dirección contraria, pero su corazón le decía que la aceptara tal y como era. Temía que su corazón ya se estuviera enamorando de ella. Y eso implicaba peligro.

Tampoco podía creer la improvisada charla que le había dado. ¿Quién era él, hijo de un auto proclamado pícaro, para sermonear a Ginny Black sobre la vida?

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con las manos unidas entre sí. Desde el momento en que su familia se trasladó a la Madriguera, la cocina fue su habitación favorita. A su madre le encantaba cocinar y así era como mejor la recordaba, de pie junto al horno, elaborando deliciosos platos.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Lily Potter se esforzó al máximo para conseguir que aquella casa se convirtiera en un hogar autentico. Puso cortinas en las ventanas y adornó las paredes. Siempre tenía jarrones con flores por toda la casa. Se empeñó en tener unos horarios fijos para las comidas, esperando generar una rutina familiar normal.

Pero James nunca cooperó, y Ronald siguió su ejemplo, desapareciendo varios días seguidos, para regresar con sonrisas de suficiencia y sin dar explicaciones sobre su comportamiento, la mayoría del tiempo, Harry comía a solas con su madre en aquella mesa para doce personas.

Una intensa emoción se apoderó de él y tuvo que tragar con esfuerzo para reprimirla. No podía hacer nada respecto al pasado. No podía resucitar a su madre ni salvar a su padre. Lo más que podía hacer era evitar que esa tragedia le sucediera a él.

Y la única manera de asegurarse de ello era evitando mujeres que hubieran crecido en tugurios y salones de baile. Mujeres como Ginny Black.

Harry masculló una maldición. Ya le había prometido que podía quedarse como asistenta. Harry Potter era un hombre de palabra, y a diferencia de su padre y su hermano, hacía honor a ésta. Siendo ese el caso, había una cosa totalmente clara: mientras Ginny estuviera en la Madriguera, no habría contacto físico entre ellos. Ni el más mínimo.

¿Qué Harry Potter sentía lástima de ella? Ginny soltó un bufido muy poco femenino y se volvió de lado en la cama. Como si él estuviera en posición de juzgarla… ¡Ni siquiera sabía quien era!

Y había tenido el valor de auto erigirse en su salvador. Pero ella no necesitaba a ningún salvador. Lo que necesitaba era recuperar su casa.

Tranquilízate, Ginny. Enfadándote no resolverás nada

Aquel racional pensamiento pareció apaciguarla. Debía agradecer que Harry no la hubiera echado directamente, acabando de una vez por todas con sus planes. Mientras vivieran bajo el mismo techo existía la posibilidad de que se enamorara de ella y le propusiera matrimonio. Era una pena que Ronald hubiera aparecido para abrir sui bocaza cuando lo había hecho. Pero eso ya no tenia remedio. No le quedaba más opción que enfrentarse a la situación tal como era y esperar lo mejor. Lo peor que podía hacer en aquel momento era presionar a Harry. Debía dejarle creer que, permitiéndole trabajar como asistenta, la estaba salvando de una vida de degradación. Tenía una opción: asumir su papel de asistenta, comportarse lo mejor posible y evitar quedarse a solas con Harry Potter.

El mero hecho de verse obligada a mantener una relación profesional con él no significaba que no pudiera utilizar todas las armas que poseía para seducirlo. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Aprendería a cocinar las mejores comidas que hubiera probado Harry. Cuidaría a Rose y Hugo como si fueran sus propios hijos. Cuando Hermione regresara del hospital, haría amistad con ella y se volvería indispensable. Limpiaría, cosería y haría lo imposible por demostrarle a Harry que podía ser la esposa perfecta a pesar de su inadecuada crianza. Y poco a poco, Harry Potter empezaría a anhelar las otras cosas que podía ofrecerle una esposa. Y cuando llegar el momento, ella ocuparía su lugar como dueña de la Madriguera. Era una suerte de que se hubieran besado antes de que Ronald apareciera. Ahora Harry sabía lo que se perdía. Ginny se estremeció al recordar aquellos besos. El problema era que ella recordaría el sabor de la boca de Harry con tanta intensidad como él recordaría el suyo.

Vamos Ginny, tienes que controlar tus emociones. ¿Cómo esperas manipular a Harry para que te proponga matrimonio si permites que tus hormonas dominen tu razón? Manipular. Una palabra muy fea. Pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Como sí James Potter no hubiera manipulado a tu padre

El padre de Ginny se volvió débil y vulnerable tras la muerte de su esposa y James se aprovechó de su estado. Era una lástima que Harry tuviera que pagar por los pecados de su padre, pero alguien debía responsabilizarse de la agonía que sufrió ella siendo niña.

Apretó los puños, recordando la fatídica noche. Ella dormía en la habitación que ahora ocupaban Rose y Hugo. Entonces estaba decorada completamente de color rosa. Poseía una cama con dosel rodeada de cortinas de encaje. Recordaba su gran colección de muñecas, su equipo de sonido rosa y su propio teléfono del mismo color.

El sueño de cualquier niña. Un sueño que se transformó en pesadilla la noche en que su padre entró en su dormitorio, tambaleándose, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ginny, cariño, despierta.

Desde que su madre había muerto, seis meses atrás la vida se había vuelto inestable e insegura. Su padre, que normalmente se levantaba temprano para ponerse a trabajar en el campo, ahora permanecía en la cama hasta el mediodía. A menudo olvidaba come o ducharse. Dejó de llevar a Ginny a la iglesia y se negó a ver a sus amistades cuando éstos intentaban visitarlo.

En otra época fue un hombre animado que silbaba y cantaba. Ahora fruncía frecuentemente el ceño y apenas hablaba. Empezó a vender el ganado para pagar sus deudas y dejó que la mayoría de los trabajadores del rancho se fueran.

Ginny veía a su padre cada vez menos. Éste la dejaba al cuidado de la asistenta, a veces durante varios días. Entonces no entendía que pasaba. Sólo más tarde comprendió que las noches que su padre desaparecía se dedicaba a jugar y a beber.

-Ginny – su padre la zarandeó con suavidad y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla – vamos, despierta. Sujetando su osito de peluche contra el pecho y, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, Ginny se irguió en la cama. Se frotó los ojos y miró al hombre que se había convertido en un virtual desconocido para ella. Un intenso temor se apoderó de su corazón. Algo horrible había pasado.

¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede?

Su padre tenía aspecto terrible, pronunciadas ojeras, los ojos inyectados en sangre, la ropa revuelta…

-Levántate, vístete.

-¿Por qué, papá? ¿Ha muerto alguien?

-No – él apartó las mantas – levántate ahora mismo, Ginny.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio? – aquel pensamiento la animó brevemente.

-Sí asintió su padre, serio -, vamos a algún sitio.

-¿A dónde? ¿A la playa?

-No - su padre se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó de debajo de la cama la maleta rosa de Ginny. Estaba cubierta de polvo -. Guarda tu ropa favorita y tus juguetes.

El áspero tono de su voz volvió a infundir miedo a Ginny.

Papá-susurró -. Me estas asustando.

Entonces fue cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta de su dormitorio. Una botas arrastrándose sobre el suelo el tintineo de unas espuelas.

La escena resurgió en la mente de Ginny con tanta claridad como si estuviera sucediendo en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y trató de alejarla.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Recordó el terror que recorrió su cuerpecito ante lo que vio.

Un hombre alto, delgado, totalmente vestido de negro. Llevaba un pequeño bigote, numerosos anillos de diamantes y un ancho cinturón con la hebilla de oro. Tenía aspecto del típico malvado de las películas mudas, con su oscuro pelo peinado hacia atrás y los labios curvados en las comisuras.

Por primera y última vez, Ginny posó los ojos sobre el hombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre, el hombre que le arrancó la inocencia, dejándoles tan sólo un poso de amargura y afán de venganza.

James Potter. Éste ladeó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo. Luego sacó un cigarro puro del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. Encendiendo una cerilla con la uña de su pulgar, la llevó al extremo del cigarro y volvió la mirada hacia el padre de Ginny, que no paraba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No te pongas histérico, Weasley. Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que tú y la niña os vayáis esta noche. Podéis marcharos mañana.

-¿Papá? –la voz de Ginny surgió casi como un chillido…

-Calla y vístete, Ginny.

-No es necesario sacar a la niña de la cama en mitad de la noche.

-Sí lo es. La Madriguera, ya no me pertenece.

-Te estas pasando, Weasley. No quiero que se rumore por ahí que he echado a una niña de su casa en medio de la noche.

-Tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de engañarme para quedarte con mi rancho – el padre de Ginny parecía respirar con dificultad.

James se encaró con él.

-Yo no engaño. Eres muy malo jugando al póquer. No es culpa mía que no sepas beber y te dejes llevar por tu bocaza.

-Ginny tosió y acurrucó las rodillas bajó la barbilla. Estaba petrificada, mirando a los hombres que discutían ante ella.

-¿Me has oído, Ginny? –Espetó su padre, volviéndose hacia ella -, ¡Sal de la cama, ya!

-Por favor, papá – rogó ella, llorando -, dime por qué.

James alzó una mano.

-Deja que conteste yo, Weasley.

El padre de Ginny apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Sonriendo, Potter se acercó a la cama.

-Tú padre apostó este rancho y todo lo que contiene en una mano de póquer. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. El aliento de James Potter era cálido y olía aún peor que el de su padre.

-Significa que ha perdido la partida y que ahora la Madriguera me pertenece.

El labio de Ginny tembló.

-¿Ya no vivo aquí? ¿Y mis juguetes y mi tocadiscos?

-Lo siento, cariño, pero vas a tener que dejarlo todo. Y ha sido por culpa de tu padre.

-Eres peor que una serpiente, Potter –dijo el padre de Ginny, apartando al otro jugador a un lado – aléjate de mi hija.

James rió burlonamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por el rancho, Weasley – dijo, por encima del hombro -. Mi familia estaba necesitando un lugar en que vivir, y este sitio nos vendrá de maravilla.

-¿Papá?-gimió Ginny, anonadada por lo que estaba pasando.

Su padre se puso de rodillas frente a ella, con expresión agónica. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, nena, lo siento tanto.

¿Quién es ese hombre, papá? ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? ¿Puedo llevarme mi pony?

-No, cariño, no puedes.

¿Por qué?

Porque tu papá ha cometido una estupidez muy grande.

Al fondo del pasillo sonó una puerta al cerrarse, sacando a Ginny de sus recuerdos.

Harry.

Se irguió en la cama y apartó el pelo de su húmeda frente. Las mantas estaban revueltas en torno a sus pies, y el corazón golpeaba en su pecho como un martillo. Tenía la boca seca, las manos temblorosas, y le dolía el alma.

Miró el reloj en la mesilla de noche. La una y media y Harry seguía despierto. Evidentemente, tenía sus propios demonios con los que luchar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ginny sintió una punzada de compasión por Harry Potter. Por débil que hubiera sido su propio padre, al menos tenía buen corazón, mientras que James Potter siempre fue un miserable.

La infancia de Harry no debió ser fácil teniendo aquel padre. Pero no podía permitir que la compasión la apartara de su objetivo. A fin de cuentas, toda la familia Potter se benefició de lo que era suyo.

El antiguo odio volvió a latir en su interior un odio que la había consumido desde los siete años. Un odio que la había convertido en la mujer que era hoy en día. Fuerte, despectiva, llena de rabia.

Aún quería venganza. Más que eso la exigía. Anhelaba tener la dulce satisfacción de saber que había vengado la muerte de su padre. Si recuperaba La Madriguera, la muerte de Arthur Weasley no habría sido en vano.

Ya no era una niña indefensa. Más les valía prepararse a los Potter. La venganza se acercaba.

Y no fallaría. De algún modo, como fuera, recuperaría el rancho La Madriguera, aunque hacerlo le costara su último aliento.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Ginny condujo el todoterreno de Harry por el pasto trasero. Este le había dado las llaves esa mañana, junto a un mapa dibujado a mano para ayudarle a localizar la vieja cabaña de madera. Pero ella no necesitaba instrucciones. Recordaba con exactitud dónde se hallaba la vieja cabaña, acunada entre un grupo de sauces y el riachuelo.

Harry prometió reunirse con ella hacia las nueve para ayudarle a organizar las cosas. Hermione regresaría al día siguiente del hospital y no tenía mucho tiempo para limpiar y preparar el lugar. Ronald se había llevado a Rose y Hugo al pueblo, dejando libre a Ginny para que se ocupara de la cabaña.

Durante el desayuno, Harry se mostró frío e indiferente con ella. Ginny aceptó su humor, sabiendo que tenía que darle espacio para respirar. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior habían fortalecido su resolución. Estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta para que Harry Potter se enamorara de ella y le propusiera matrimonio.

Un chaparral salió disparado de entre unos altos arbustos y corrió un momento junto al vehículo. El ganado pastaba a ambos lados del sendero. Un molino de viento. Viejo pero aún funcionando, giraba imperturbable junto al abrevadero. A lo largo de las vallas de los lados crecían gigantescos girasoles en salvaje abandono.

Ginny bajó la ventanilla y aspiró profundamente. Una mezcla de nostalgia y arrepentimiento invadió su corazón.

Había perdido tanto… No sólo su casa, sino también lo que habría sido su vida. En lugar de pasar su infancia jugueteando entre aquellos árboles cazando mariposas en el estanque y respirando aquel aire puro, había tenido que vagar por oscuros callejones, buscando latas de aluminio que vender, durmiendo en bancos de bares, esperando a que su padre terminara su eterna partida.

-Maldito seas por haberme robado mi vida, James Potter – murmuró-. Pero algún día pagaras por ello. Yo seré quien ría de última.

Y en el proceso haré daño a Harry.

Aquellas palabras flotaron en lamente de Ginny, pero las apagó junto con su sentimiento de culpa. Harry Potter ya era mayorcito y podía cuidar de sí mismo. No pensaba permitir que una mal entendida compasión se interpusiera en el camino de lo que quería conseguir. ¿Acaso sintió pena Harry por ella cuando él y su familia usurparon su hogar?

Unos segundos después divisó la cabaña entre los sauces. El todoterreno de Harry recorrió sin dificultad el escarpado sendero.

Detuvo el vehículo y permaneció unos momentos sentada tras el volante, haciendo acopio del coraje necesario para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba. Recorrió con la mirada los alrededores. Las malas hierbas habían arruinado el lugar en que su bisabuela solía tener el huerto.

La antepuerta delantera colgaba de un gozne y había un montón de oxidados utensilios de granja junto a un decrépito gallinero. A un lado de la casa había una anticuada bomba de agua colocada junto a una pila.

Ginny respiró profundamente y bajó del vehículo. Una liebre saltó tras un cactus y salió lanzada a toda velocidad por la pradera. Sorprendida, Ginny se tambaleó hacia atrás, maldiciendo entre dientes. Debería haberse puesto unas botas en lugar de las zapatillas. ¿Y si el conejo hubiera sido una víbora? Miró su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. Harry llegaría enseguida.

Tras recorrer de la parte trasera del todo terreno los utensilios de limpieza que había acumulado en una caja, se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada de la cabaña. Un intenso olor a moho la recibió al abrir ésta. Una fina capa de polvo cubría todo.

Apoyó las manos en sus caderas, contemplando el caos reinante. Volver a hacer que aquel sitio resultara habitable iba a ser una ardua tarea.

-Menudo lío ¿No? La voz de Harry Potter hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Ginny. Pero no sabía si éste era causado por el deseo, la aprensión o el miedo. Dejó el cajón que sostenía en el suelo y se volvió hacia él.

Era evidente que Harry no había dormido demasiado. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras y sus mejillas parecían hundidas. Mantenía los hombros erguidos, rígidos, como si temiera relajarse en su presencia.

-No te he oído llegar – dijo Ginny, pasándose una nerviosa mano por el cabello.

-He venido en Buckbeak.

-Oh.

Una cortina de silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ginny miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente algo en lo que centrar su atención. Cualquier cosa para dejar de mirar los inquietantes ojos verdes de Harry Potter. Ojos que parecían ver directamente el fondo de su alma.

El estómago se le llenó de mariposas. No debía olvidar su meta en ningún momento: lograr que Harry se enamorara de ella. Ginny sabía que poseía los atributos físicos requeridos, pero debía proceder con cuidado. Harry estaría en guardia. Debía encontrar pequeños modos de seducirlo. Si se excedía lo más mínimo, corría el riesgo de espantarlo. Piensa Ginny ¿Por qué cosas se preocupa Harry? La Madriguera, Hugo, Rose, Hermione, su hermano… hogar y familia. Ese era el campo de batalla. Sí quería conquistar su corazón tenía que apelar a su amor por la tierra y a su anhelo de raíces.

-Más vale que nos pongamos a trabajar –dijo Harry en tono áspero, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Ginny.

¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó ella, abrumada por la tarea que les esperaba.

-Yo amontonaré las cajas y embalajes en los dormitorios. Eso nos dejará sitio para trabajar aquí.

¿Y qué haremos con los dormitorios?

Ronald puede dormir en el sofá-cama

-Creo que lo que estás haciendo por tu hermano es admirable- dijo Ginny con suavidad. Tal vez le estuviera engañando, pero no le estaba mintiendo. Creía sinceramente que Harry era un hombre honorable.

¿Entonces por qué estás empeñada en hacerle daño?

Por que no había otro modo de recuperar la Madriguera. Era duro tener conciencia. Desgraciadamente, carecía de la sangre fría de James Potter. Era una verdadera lástima que éste no fuera a pagar las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Debía dejar de ver su plan como un engaño hacia Harry. No debía dejarse llevar por la fascinación que sentía por él. Debía percibir sus maquinaciones como una forma de equilibrar la balanza.

Harry no replicó. En lugar de ello, tomó una caja y la llevó al cuarto trasero. Sin saber qué hacer, Ginny recogió dos bolsas de papel y lo siguió.

La habitación era pequeña y estaba casi tan abarrotada como el cuarto de estar. Contenía dos camas sobre las que había un montón de cosas apiladas. El conjunto incluía numerosos adornos de Navidad, desde luces de colores hasta imágenes de Santa Claus, y una variada colección de revistas Corazón de Brujas.

Déjalas donde puedas – dijo Harry moviendo la mano en una dirección indeterminada.

-¿De dónde ha salido todo esto?

-Casi todo pertenecía a los anteriores dueños de la Madriguera.

Ginny se quedó paralizada. ¡Algunas de sus vejas posesiones podían estar ahí!

-Algunas eran de mi madre…

La mirada de Harry se fijó en un objeto que había en un rincón y su expresión adquirió un evidente matiz nostálgico. Ginny siguió su mirada y vio una cajita de música con un carrusel sobre una vieja cómoda de roble. Harry se acercó a ésta y, con gran delicadeza, tomó en sus manos la caja. Aquel gesto hizo ver a Ginny cuanto había significado su madre para él.

Harry giró la caja, le dio cuerda y luego volvió a colocarla sobre la cómoda. Ginny notó que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. La tintineante música empezó a sonar y el carrusel a girar sobre la caja. Ginny ladeó la cabeza, tratando de reconocer la melodía.

-El vals de Skater.

Las notas de la melodía resonaron tristemente en la habitación, haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón. Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y contempló el carrusel dando vueltas.

-A mi madre le encantaba esa caja de música- dijo con suavidad-. La compré para ella las navidades que cumplí doce años. Trabajé todo el verano para poder pagarla.

Aquella revelación permitió a Ginny profundizar en la psicología de Harry. Esa información le servirá para poder atraerlo con más facilidad. Fue su madre quien lo mantuvo por el camino recto. Quien le dio su fuerza de carácter. Su amorosa relación, impidió que, a diferencia de Ronald, Harry siguiera los pasos de James.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta.

-Tu madre debió significar mucho para ti

Una expresión de cautela cruzó el rostro de Harry

-Estábamos muy unidos.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Cáncer. Solo tenía cuarenta y dos años.

-Lo siento.

Harry alzó la cabeza y la miró. Ginny vio un profundo e inconsolable dolor reflejado en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Hice de la Madriguera lo que es hoy en día como tributo a ella – dijo - comprenderás por que significa tanto este lugar para mí.

Sí supieras cuanto significa para mí- pensó Ginny.

-Sí – replicó Ginny – comprendo. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años.

-¿Cómo murió?

Harry le había advertido la noche anterior que no volviera a mentirle, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si le decía que su madre murió en un accidente mientras cabalgaba. Harry podría recordar como murió la mujer de Arthur Weasley y empezar a sumar dos más dos. Ya sospechaba de ella, y Harry Potter no era ningún estúpido.

-También tenía cáncer – mintió.

-Entonces ya sabes como me siento – los ojos de Harry se llenaron de compasión.

Ginny apartó la mirada, incapaz de soportarlo.

Era extraño que la Madriguera hubiera jugado un papel importante en la vida de ambos. Ir a vivir allí dio un sentido a la vida de Harry, y ser arrancada de aquel lugar, hizo que Ginny desarrollara un deseo igualmente insaciable de reclamarlo como suyo. Recorrió el escaso trecho que los separaba y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Creo que tu madre se sentiría muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho con la Madriguera.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Algo intangible se instaló entre ellos. Un conocimiento silencioso que tendió un puente entre sus corazones.

-No podemos perder el tiempo hablando – dijo Harry de repente, apartándose – será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

-De acuerdo – replicó Ginny, dolida por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Debemos concentrarnos en limpiar el lugar. Yo me ocuparé de alzar y mover las cosas.

Ginny se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que no debía presionarlo. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse que había hecho para disgustarlo.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, estaba dejando que Ginny Black se acercara demasiado. Harry cargó otra pesada caja sobre un hombro y la llevó al dormitorio.

No podía permitir que las cosas avanzaran con tanta rapidez. No sabía demasiado sobre ella, y lo que sabía no era muy recomendable.

-Tómatelo con calma, Potter – murmuró para sí –Hay tiempo de sobra para dejar que las cosas se desarrollen. No hay prisa.

En este caso, ¿Por qué lo consumía aquella urgencia cada vez que estaba cerca de ella? ¿Por qué había permanecido despierto casi toda la noche pensando en ella, fantaseando sobre el sabor de sus labios y a suavidad de su piel?

Su cabeza le decía que frenara, que fuera cauto. Pero su corazón lo impulsaba a actuar.

Dejó la caja junto a las otras y se irguió.

La verdad era que se hallaba en un momento crucial de su vida, y eso lo hacia especialmente vulnerable. Su padre acababa de morir, dejándole en herencia la Madriguera. La responsabilidad de que éste fuera bien era totalmente suya. Tenía que ocuparse de si mismo, pero también de Ronald y su familia.

Había ajuste que llevar a acabo, y también necesidades que satisfacer. Necesidades que lo incitaban desde hacia tiempo. El afán de encontrar una mujer con la que casarse y tener herederos propios. ¿Qué sentido tenía volcar su corazón en la Madriguera si no tenía a nadie a quien dejárselo?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Cuanto anhelaba la oportunidad de ser mejor padre para sus hijos de lo que James fue para él. Criar unos hijos felices y saludables sería una forma de compensar los pecados de su padre.

-Déjalo ya. Piensa en ello más adelante - murmuró.

-¿Decías algo? – preguntó Ginny con dulzura cuando Harry volvió a la sala de estar.

El sol del mediodía entraba por la ventana, cayendo de lleno sobre su brillante pelo rojizo. Casi parecía un ángel con aquel halo de rizos en torno a su cabeza y sus sonrientes labios.

El estómago de Harry se encogió en respuesta a aquella sonrisa.

-Nada - contestó

Ginny continuó barriendo, moviendo su cuerpo con un ritmo hipnótico.

Sorprendido, Harry se fijó en que vestían casi igual. Ambos llevaban camisetas blancas, ahora llenas de polvo, y gastados pantalones vaqueros de color azul. La única diferencia residía en que él calzaba botas y ella zapatillas. Era como si sus mentes siguieran la misma ruta. Ginny era una versión femenina de si mismo.

No. Es diferente a ti. Recuerda que la encontraste en un bar. Se parece más a Ronald o a James- pensó Harry

A pesar de sus propias protestas, Harry no pudo apartar de su mente la idea de que Ginny era su imagen reflejada. Su otra mitad.

Mirándola, sintió un deseo casi irresistible de estrecharla entre sus brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener las diferencias antes de verse obligado a pedirle que se fuera para preservar su propia salud mental? Sin embargo, Ginny no había hecho nada especial para incitarlo. Ella no era culpable de la reacción que provocaba en él. No podía echarla a la calle así como así. Debía ser lo suficientemente hombre como para controlar su testosterona. Ginny no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias de su debilidad.

-Ya está – dijo ella, frotándose las manos -. Al menos, es un comienzo.

-¿Eh? – Harry parpadeó, alegrándose de que Ginny fuera completamente inconsciente del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

-Ahora voy a ocuparme de la cocina. Aún tengo una hora antes de irme al rancho a preparar la comida.

Ginny colocó un mechón de pelo tras una de sus bonitas y pequeñas orejas, y aquel gesto, totalmente inocente, despertó en Harry un anhelo casi incontrolable -¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, mirándolo con gesto ligeramente confundido.

Sí, perfectamente – contestó él, sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar de pasión reprimida -. Pero puede que el olor a lejía me esté mareando un poco añadió, buscando la primera excusa plausible que se le vino a la cabeza-. Creo que voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-El olor es muy fuerte, desde luego – dijo Ginny, asintiendo -, será mejor que salga contigo.

-No – Harry prácticamente gritó su negativa, a la vez que alzaba las manos. La expresión dolida de Ginny le hizo añadir-, tengo el estómago un poco revuelto y no me gustaría queme vieras devolviendo.

Tras aquella patética explicación, salió precipitadamente de la casa.

Lo cierto era que se sentía un poco mareado, pero no debido a la lejía, sino a Ginny Black.

¿Por qué se sentía atraído por ella? Tenía que ser algo más que una mera atracción física. Había conocido a bastantes mujeres guapas en sus veintinueve años de vida, y ninguna lo había alterado tanto como Ginny ¿sería a causa de la similitud de sus orígenes? Ambos habían tenido padres jugadores y ambos perdieron a su madre siendo muy jóvenes ¿podía la mera empatía despertar una sensación tan dinámica? ¿O sería algo más? ¿Existiría ese inexplicable algo sobre lo que los poetas escribían y los pintores pintaban? ¿Existiría realmente el amor a primera vista y las parejas predestinadas?

Moviendo la cabeza, Harry fue hasta el corral, donde había atado a Buckbeak. La presencia del caballo lo ayudó a volver a la realidad. Su vida era el rancho "La Madriguera" era su hogar. Había trabajado tan duro para hacer que fuera un lugar próspero que no podía ponerlo en peligro a causa de la primera mujer que atraía totalmente su atención. Pero negar el poderoso carisma de Ginny era más duro de lo que había imaginado.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de una vez. Dar una vuelta a caballo por la zona podría ayudarle a lograrlo. Montó a Buckbeak y lo encaminó hacia el oeste. El sol alto en el cielo, daba un agradable calor. Harry se reajustó el sombrero para proteger sus ojos de la luz.

No era justo dejar a Ginny en la cabaña haciendo todo el trabajo, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía incapaz de volver a verla. No mientras estuvieran allí solos. Una nueva mirada a aquellos ojos color chocolate y, con tanta seguridad se perdería.

Un extra. Eso era. Le pagaría una cantidad extra para liberar su conciencia.

Buckbeak movió la cabeza como asintiendo. Harry le dio un ligero toque en los ijares para ponerlo al trote. El caballo obedeció al instante, encaminándose hacia el riachuelo.

Harry solía acudir a menudo a aquel lugar cuando su familia se instaló en el rancho. La cabaña, el riachuelo y los sauces eran su refugio de James. Experimentó una vieja y familiar sensación de seguridad mientras que Buckbeak entraba en el lecho del río, salpicando un poco de agua sobre su rostro. El fresco líquido calmó en parte el incendio que Ginny Black había provocado en su interior.

-¡Hey, hey! – exclamó, poniendo al caballo al galope.

En aquel punto, casi habían rodeado la cabaña por completo. Incapaz de contenerse, Harry lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta. Y la vio.

Ajena de su presencia, Ginny limpiaba la parte interior de las ventanas de la cabaña. Tenia la punta de la lengua entre los dientes y el ceño fruncido mientras se concentraba en su tarea.

Harry siguió mirando.

Ginny estiró un brazo hacia arriba para alcanzar la parte alta de cristal. Sus pechos, firmes y redondeados, empujaron contra la camiseta. Sus pezones duros como guijarros, se marcaron claramente contra ésta.

La visión provocó una respuesta casi automática en Harry. Sintió una inmediata presión bajo el cinturón, una excitación casi dolorosa.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Tomó el pomo de la silla y las riendas se deslizaron de sus asombrados dedos. Buckbeak cruzó en ese momento el lecho del río y sus cascos golpearon contra unas piedras. Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar el control, vio que estaba a punto de darse con una rama de un sauce. Se echó atrás instintivamente, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Agitó los brazos. Sus dedos trataron de aferra el aire. Cayó de espaldas. Sobre un cactus.

-¡Ayyyy! – gritó.

Su sombrero voló tras él. Sus botas golpearon el polvo. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero retorcerse sólo sirvió para que las espinas penetraran aún más en su trasero. Dejó de moverse y jadeó compulsivamente contra el dolor.

¡Harry! – exclamó Ginny, corriendo hacia él -. Te he visto caer – dijo, cuando llegó a donde estaba- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, preocupada.

Excepto por el cactus que me he clavado en el trasero, estoy perfectamente.

-¡Oh! – Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de dónde había caído Harry.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme? –preguntó él, extendiendo una mano.

Ginny asintió y alargó un brazo hacia él.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al erguirse. Después, ella se inclinó para mirar su trasero.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – murmuró -. Estas cubierto de espinas.

-No me digas.

Ginny volvió a mirarlo al rostro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el todoterreno. Supongo que contendrá unas pinzas.

Harry dio un paso y sintió que mil agujas le taladraban la piel. Respiró hondo, extremadamente consciente de lo vergonzoso de la situación. Ginny iba a tener que quitarle las espinas.

Gimiendo, más a causa de aquel pensamiento que de dolor, dio otro paso.

Ginny se llevó las palmas de las manos a las mejillas, desasosegada.

-Apenas puedo soportar mirarte.

-Uf – dijo Harry -. He pasado cosas peores. Deja de gimotear y ve a la cabaña, Potter, se dijo. No quería que Ginny pensara que era un flojo. Con gesto estoico y la cabeza alta, caminó hacia la casa. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar soltar una maldición entre dientes.

-Voy por el botiquín – dijo Ginny, y corrió hacía el coche - ¿Dónde vamos a hacer esto? – preguntó en cuanto estuvo de vuelta en la cabaña.

Cerrando los ojos brevemente, Harry tragó. ¿Dónde, por cierto?

-El sofá servirá – replicó, sorprendiéndose al percibir el sonido estrangulado de su voz, sin saber si era debido al dolor o a lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Aferrando con fuerza el botiquín, Ginny hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo vamos a quitarte los pantalones?

-¿Tengo que quitármelos?

-No esperarás que te quite las espinas a través de la tela vaquera ¿No?

Harry suspiró. Ginny tenía razón.

-No quiero desnudarme ante ti –dijo, y enseguida añadió -. Lo que quiero decir es que no tendrías por qué ver el trasero desnudo de un hombre.

-Sé que no va a ser una situación especialmente agradable, pero soy la única persona que hay por aquí para hacerlo. Está claro que no puedes volver a cabalgar, ni en el todoterreno, al rancho. ¿Imaginas los saltos que darías?

Harry apretó los dientes. Ginny seguía teniendo razón.

-De acuerdo. Trataré de quitarme los vaqueros.

-Mientras lo haces, yo voy a buscar las pinzas en el botiquín.

-Buena idea – sintiéndose como un memo de primera clase, Harry se volvió de espaldas.

Ginny hizo lo mismo y centró su atención en el botiquín. A pesar de tener la vista fija en él. Sus oídos permanecieron atentos a los ruidos que hacía Harry mientras se desvestía.

Cuando oyó como se soltaba el cinturón, la garganta se le secó. Unos segundos después, el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse hizo que una oleada de intenso calor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de ver el trasero desnudo de Harry Potter en toda su radiante gloria.

-Oh, oh, oh. ¿En que lío se estaba metiendo? Lo cierto era que no había visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida. Aquello iba a ser una primicia.

Con las manos temblorosas a causa de los nervios, no lograba abrir el cierre de la caja del botiquín. Tranquilízate, tómatelo con calma. No la fastidies. Ginny Black. Esta es una oportunidad única para ganártelo. Recuerda la vieja fabula de Androcles y el León. Androcles extrajo una espina de la zarpa del león y desde entonces contó con la eterna gratitud del animal.

-¿Encuentras las pinzas? – preguntó Harry

-Me está costando abrir la caja, pero enseguida estoy. ¿Tú estás listo?

-Aún tengo que bajarme los pantalones.

Al oír aquello, Ginny dio tal tirón a la cerradura de la caja que ésta se abrió bruscamente y todo su contenido cayó desperdigando por el suelo. Tras unos angustiosos momentos, a cuatro patas en el suelo, logró dar con las pinzas.

-Ya las tengo.

Cuando se volvió, Harry ya estaba tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, con unos diminutos calzoncillos de color rojo cubriendo su trasero. Ginny tuvo que llevarse a la boca para no soltar una risotada ante la imagen que presentaba. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que el serio y pudoroso Harry Potter pudiera usar aquella clase de ropa interior. En especial, que fuera roja. Evidentemente, su personalidad incluía una profunda faceta sensual sobre la que nada sabía.

-¿Vas a dejarte puesto el calzoncillo?

-Sí – espetó Harry.

-De acuerdo – Ginny se alegró. No creía que hubiera podido sobrevivir a la visión de aquel espléndido trasero completamente desnudo -. Voy a necesitar más luz.

-Hay una lámpara en el dormitorio.

-En seguida vuelvo – dijo Ginny, deseando que su corazón dejara de latir tan de prisa.

Fue rápidamente al dormitorio, tomó la lámpara y volvió al cuarto de estar, donde la enchufó junto al sofá. Se arrodilló junto a Harry, con la mirada a la altura de sus glúteos.

-Tienes muchos pinchos clavados. No sé por dónde empezar.

-Por Merlín, Ginny, empieza por uno, el que sea – dijo Harry, impaciente -. Duelen mucho.

Los dedos de Ginny temblaron ligeramente cuando tomó las pinzas. Inclinándose, descansó el codo en la parte trasera de las rodillas de Harry para estabilizar su mano. Luego inspeccionó atentamente el bien formado trasero.

Los pinchos del cactus se erguían contra el rojo algodón de los calzoncillos. Había docenas. Tal vez unos cien. Aquello podía llevar mucho rato. Tragó con esfuerzo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en la labor, no pudo evitar fijarse en los firmes músculos de las piernas de Harry y en lo tentadoramente que se curvaban sus muslos a la altura de las caderas. También olía deliciosamente, a cuero, arena y caballos. Y sobre todo a hogar. El aroma que ella había buscado durante los pasados quince años.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué pasa?

-Me da miedo hacerte daño.

-Hazlo – Harry sonó bastante irritado.

-De acuerdo. Allá voy

Con las pinzas en posición, Ginny tiró de la primera espina.

Harry gruñó.

-Sigue.

Tras dejar la espina sobre la tapa del botiquín, Ginny fue por la otra.

La piel de Harry ardía bajo su brazo. El vello de sus piernas brillaba oscuro y espeso. Trató de no fijarse en aquellos detalles, pero era imposible. Harry era demasiado hombre como para negarlo. Olvidó respirar. Su cuerpo entero sufrió una increíble metamorfosis. Su cabeza empezó a girar. Su pulso se aceleró. Sus pezones se endurecieron. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y su corazón cantó. Un pensamiento, y sólo uno, invadió su cerebro Quiero hacer el amor con Harry Potter.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Harry estaba sufriendo una autentica agonía. No debido a las espinas de cactus, sino a sentir él cálido aliento de Ginny en su parte trasera, no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más.

Era una suerte que estuviera tumbado boca abajo. De no ser así, ella se sorprendería si descubriera el efecto físico que estaba teniendo en él.

La suave piel de Ginny rozaba contra sus piernas, el delicioso aroma de magnolia que desprendía invadía sus sentidos. Recuerda que es la hija de un jugador con un dudoso pasado. No puedes dejarte guiar por tus hormonas.

De pronto, un inesperado pensamiento lo sorprendió ¿Y se Ginny sentía lo mismo hacia él? ¿Y si dudaba de él debido a que también era el hijo de un jugador? Cerrando los ojos, Harry gimió contra el almohadón que sostenía en las manos.

-Lo siento – dijo Ginny de inmediato - ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No pares –Harry sentía que ya llevaban allí años.

-He sacado todas las grandes, pero aún hay muchas pequeñas que apenas puedo ver a través del calzoncillo. Ginny deslizó un dedo por la zona en la que más espinas había. Harry sintió un millón de punzadas irritando sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-¡Uf! – Arqueó la espalda contra el dolor - ¿Qué diablos haces?

-Ya que no las veo trato de palparlas –Ginny parecía bastante irritada. Harry comprendió que también debía estar pasándola mal.

-Pues déjalo. Duele demasiado.

-No hay forma de evitarlo – dijo Ginny con voz ronca voy a tener que apartar un poco tu calzoncillo para sacarte el resto.

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella tomó el borde del calzoncillo con zumo cuidado y lo alzó. Sus dedos rozaron levemente la zona en la que el muslo se unía con el glúteo. Una intensa conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo se unió a la incomodidad, y Harry se preguntó si habría muerto y aquel sería su castigo en el infierno: una bella y sexy mujer alzándole los calzoncillos para poder arrancar pinchos de su desnudo trasero.

-Así está mucho mejor.

Harry notó que Ginny mantenía la tela alzada con una mano mientras con la otra seguía quitándole espinas. Nunca en su vida se había visto en una situación más embarazosa. El tiempo pareció eternizarse y Harry pudo sentir cada movimiento de Ginny con obsesiva minuciosidad.

-Creo qué ya he acabado – dijo ella por fin, en tono triunfante.

¡Aleluya!

-Déjame comprobar – con cautela, Harry pasó una mano por su trasero. La zona estaba especialmente sensible pero ya no notaba ningún pinchazo.

Sabía que Ginny se había echado atrás y lo observaba sin soltar el calzoncillo para permitirle explorar la zona.

-Ooooh, aquí hay una.

-Espera, ahora la saco.

Una punzada y la espina desapareció.

-Vuelve a comprobar – dijo Ginny

Harry repitió la maniobra y esa vez no encontró nada.

-ahora tengo que darte la crema antibiótica.

-Yo lo haré – dijo Harry, tomando precipitadamente el tubo de manos de Ginny. Se la aplicó y luego se sentó, deseando apartar su trasero de la vista de Ginny.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Aun te molesta?

-Sí, pero ya has sacado todas las espinas – sabiendo que su rostro estaba tan colorado como sus calzoncillos, Harry evitó mirarla a los ojo - gracias. Se que para ti tampoco ha sido agradable.

-Oh, no estoy segura de eso – la ronca voz de Ginny provocó un estremecimiento de Harry – he tenido que hacer cosas peores… y sin una vista tan espléndida.

¡Dios Santo! La cosa se ponía cada vez más complicada, pensó él.

-No te mortifiques, Harry. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera – Ginny rió.

-Tal vez – replicó él -, pero ésta no era precisamente la forma en que había imaginado que llegarías a ver por primera vez mi trasero.

-¿No?

Harry lanzó una rápida a Ginny y vio que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Sonrió.

-No – dijo, incapaz de resistirse a su flirteo.

-¿Y cómo creías que sería?

-Um... Er… ya sabes – balbuceó él. ¿Sería posible que un hombre se pusiera más rojo? Agachó la cabeza -, será mejor que me vista – se aclaró la garganta. Sintiéndose incapaz de seguir adelante con el tono de broma que inadvertidamente había iniciado.

Alargó una mano para recoger del suelo los vaqueros.

-Espera un minuto. Puede que aún haya algunas espinas en los pantalones – dijo Ginny -. Déjame comprobarlo.

Harry le entregó obedientemente los pantalones y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá. Quería caminar de un lado a otro, salir corriendo de la habitación, hacer cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de las emociones que sentía. Pero no podía, no tenía pantalones.

Observando a Ginny, que examinaba atentamente los pantalones a la luz, recordó de pronto a su madre, sentada en su silla favorita, de noche, remendando la ropa. No tenían dinero para comprarla nueva, así que no había más remedio que arreglarla a menudo.

Una abrumadora ternura se apoderó de Harry mientras miraba a Ginny. Una intensa emoción que nunca antes había experimentado. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó una y otra vez. Hasta que, de pronto ella apoyó ambas manos contra su pecho y lo apartó con suave firmeza.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – susurró.

Harry se apartó, tan confundido como ella por su propio comportamiento. Era como si se hubiera visto atrapado en un embrujo mágico.

-No sé. Quería besarte – vio que los ojos de Ginny se humedecían mientras bajaba la mirada. ¿Iba a llorar? ¿Por qué? No había pretendido ofenderla - ¿Ginny? – alargó una mano y la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo -. ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

Ella negó vehemente con la cabeza

-Entonces ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada.

-Háblame por favor.

-Eres tan agradable y amable – dijo ella, su voz casi un sollozo.

¿Eso es un problema?

Ginny volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Estas acostumbrada que los hombres abusen de ti? ¿Es eso? – el mero pensamiento de que alguien pudiera maltratarla llenó de rabia a Harry.

-No.

-Vamos – insistió él con suavidad, frotando con el pulgar una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla de Ginny -. Dime que sucede.

-Pensaba que dijiste que no íbamos a tocarnos.

Harry asintió.

-Así fue, pero hoy te has visto forzada a quitarme todas esas espinas de mi trasero, y ha sido algo tan íntimo que han cambiado todas las reglas.

-No me confundas, Harry Potter – dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír.

-Él la miró. Tenía razón le había estado mandando mensajes confusos. La noche pasada había planeado la estrategia de no tocarse y hoy la estaba besando.

-Tienes razón – asintió – me he pasado.-

La expresión de Ginny fue de evidente decepción ¿Qué había esperado de él? Lógicamente, mentalmente, Harry no estaba preparado para llevar su relación a un nivel superior. Aunque Ginny Black hubiera visto cada peca y cada detalle de su trasero, aún no se conocían lo suficiente, pero, emocionalmente y físicamente, deseaba tenerla a su lado, lo más cerca posible.

La bocina de un vehículo sonó en el exterior de la cabaña, sobresaltándolos. Harry se levantó del sofá y fue a la ventana.

-¡Ronald y los niños! – Exclamó - ¡Dame los vaqueros! ¡Enseguida!

Al día siguiente, Rose y Hugo, Ginny y Harry fueron al hospital a recoger a Hermione y a su bebé. Oculto en la cabaña, y nervioso ante la idea de volver a ver a su mujer, Ronald permaneció en el rancho.

Ginny y Harry no habían hablado desde que el hermano de éste y los niños los interrumpieron la mañana anterior. De hecho, evitarse se había convertido en su actividad favorita.

El incidente en la cabaña había afectado profundamente a Ginny. No tanto por los pinchos de cactus que había extraído del trasero de Harry como por el beso. Le costaba admitir la naturaleza de las misteriosas emociones que despertaban en ella los besos de Harry.

¿Por qué sentía que se ablandaba cada vez que lo veía? ¿Por qué latía su corazón más de prisa cada vez que oía su voz? ¿Por qué el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tanto trataba de evitar volvía una y otra vez, haciéndole reconsiderar su plan para casarse con Harry? Meditó en aquellas preguntas mientras esperaba con los niños en el asiento trasero del todoterreno de Harry, Hugo y Rose hablaban excitadamente y no paraban quietos.

-Yo tengo que ser el primera en tomar al bebé en brazos porque soy la hermana mayor – anunció Rose, afirmando su autoridad.

-No, no – replicó Hugo, haciendo un puchero yo voy a ser el primero.

-Ginny – insistió Rose dile que es demasiado pequeño para sostener el bebé.

-¡No soy pequeño! Chilló Hugo.

-Basta ya, los dos – ordenó Ginny tomando a los dos niños con suavidad por la parte trasera del cuello y haciéndoles sentarse - ¿queréis que vuestra madre os encuentre peleando?

-No –dijo Rose, solemnemente

-No- repitió Hugo

-Bien entonces estaos quietos.

Ginny miró hacia la entrada del hospital y lo que vio hizo que la sangre se le helara. Allí, junto a los escalones de entrada, estaba la antigua asistenta de Harry, Narcisa Malfoy.

En cuanto la mujer vio el todoterreno se acercó.

-Ahí está Cisa – dijo Rose

-A mí no me gusta – lloriqueó Hugo.

Con gesto amargado y el ceño fruncido, Narcisa dio unos golpecitos a la ventana. De mala gana Ginny la abrió

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es la señorita cotilla.

Ginny sintió que su corazón se encogía. Esforzándose por mantener una expresión impasible, miró a Narcisa.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó secamente

-Se que no te traes nada bueno entre manos – Narcisa movió un dedo admonitorio bajo la nariz de Ginny – y voy a vigilarte hasta que averigüe a qué estás jugando. Puede que Harry Potter sea un tonto confiado, pero, yo no lo soy.

-Disculpa, pero no tengo porque escuchar tus sandeces- Ginny se inclinó y empezó a subir la ventanilla.

-No tan rápido – Narcisa apoyó una mano en el borde de la ventanilla – Aún no he terminado contigo.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos. Aquella mujer no sabía nada; de lo contrario ya le habría ido a Harry con el cuento.

Los ojos de Narcisa brillaron:

-Quiero tomar parte en la acción.

-No hay "Acción"

-No me tomes el pelo, quieres conseguir que ese hombre se case contigo para apoderarte de a "La Madriguera". Sí yo tuviera veinte años menos también lo intentaría.

Un inmenso temor se apoderó de Ginny, pero, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquella mujer la viera sudar.

-No seas absurda. No tengo ningún interés en el rancho de Harry Potter.

-Miente lo que quieras, niña, pero uno de esos tipos con los que jugaste al póquer en el caldero Chorreante ha contado la verdad. Recuerda que voy a estar vigilándote y que tengo intención de recuperar mi trabajo o de ganar dinero a tu costa.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – Preguntó Ginny con frialdad – según tengo entendido el chantaje es un delito.

-También lo es defraudar a la gente.

-Yo no he defraudado a nadie. Y ahora haz el favor de quitar la mano de la ventanilla para que pueda subirla.

-No creas que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente -advirtió Narcisa. Tendrás noticias mías – a continuación, la mujer se alejó del coche, dejando a Ginny hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Y si Narcisa cumplía sus amenazas y se dedicaba a husmear hasta averiguar que era realmente Ginevra Weasley?

-¡Mira! – dijo Rose – Ahí está mamá.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Hugo.

Ginny se volvió y vio a Harry caminando por la acera con un bulto envuelto en una manta azul en los brazos. A un lado, en una silla de ruedas empujada por un enfermero, iba una sonriente mujer de pelo castaño. Cuando llegaron hasta el vehículo. Harry abrió la puerta derecha y el enfermero ayudó a Hermione entrar. Cuando estuvo sentada, Harry le entregó el bebé.

Por primera vez, Rose y Hugo, permanecieron en silencio con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par se inclinaron a ver al nuevo y diminuto Potter.

Ginny, aún alterada por su encuentro con la asistenta, mantuvo las manos en el regazo y la mirada apartada. Todo había cambiado. Antes de su encuentro con Narcisa pensaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para encandilar a Harry .de pronto, todo el plan se había acelerado. Ya no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar. Debía conseguir que Harry Potter le propusiera matrimonio cuanto antes.

-¿Este es mi hermano? Preguntó Hugo a su madre, maravillado.

-Sí, cariño- Hermione se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su hijo menor y dedicó un guiño a Ginny -. Hola soy Hermione y supongo que tú eres Ginny. Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres estupenda con los niños.

Fue imposible no responder a la encantadora sonrisa de Hermione Granger. A pesar dela ansiedad que sentía Ginny sonrió.

-Me gustan los retos.

-Oh Hermione rió -. Veo que conoces a mis hijos.

-Besitos, mami – dijo Hugo, inclinándose hacia delante para recibir su petición.

-A mí también – dijo Rose, que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás.

Harry entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha. Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo. Él se bajó un poco el sombrero por delante, como tratando de escapar de su mirada.

-¿Alguien quiere ver al bebé? – preguntón Hermione cuando acabó la ronda de besos.

-Oh, sí mamá, por favor – Hugo palmeó las manos de Hermione apartó la manta del rostro del bebé.

Rose cerró un ojo y observó a su hermanito pensativamente.

-Es muy pequeño, mamá. ¿Estás segura de que no habría que devolverlo y esperar a que sea más grande?

Todos rieron al oír la pregunta de la niñ risa de Harry fue la más larga y grave.

Viendo a Hermione y a sus hijos, Ginny experimentó una extraña punzada de celos. "Harry y yo nunca traeremos a nuestro bebé del hospital así". Aquel triste y desolado pensamiento flotó en su mente ¿pero por qué iba a importarle? Lo que quería era el rancho "La Madriguera", no un hombre y menos aún un montón de ruidosos niños.

El resto del viaje transcurrió rápidamente entre las admiradas exclamaciones de Rose y Hugo por su nuevo hermanito. Cuando llegaron al rancho Harry ayudó a Hermione y al bebé a pasar al interior mientras Ginny se quedaba con los dos niños fuera.

-Tenemos al bebé más bonito del mundo – dijo Rose tomando la mano de Ginny.

-Es cierto- asintió Ginny, sintiendo a su pesar una nueva punzada de celos.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Hermione y el bebé estaban sentados en el sofá. Harry no estaba a la vista. Rose y Hugo corrieron a sentarse junto a su madre, sin parar de hablar.

Hermione acunaba al bebé en un brazo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se había cambiado y llevaba puesto una chaqueta rosa sobre un camisón del mismo color. Estaba radiante.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? – preguntó Ginny

-NO, gracias – Hermione sonrió -. Estoy bien.

-El nuevo bebé es muy guapo

-¿Quieres sostenerlo en brazos para que pueda abrazar yo a estos dos?

Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Yo?

-Claro – Hermione le alcanzó al bebé.

-Pero… nunca he sostenido un bebé – balbuceó Ginny.

-No tiene nada especial. Sólo tienes que sujetarle la cabeza así. ¿Ves?

-¿Y si se me cae? – murmuró Ginny, acercándose.

-No se te caerá

Con mucho cuidado, Ginny tomó al recién nacido de brazos de su madre. El bebé abrió los ojos y pareció mirarla.

-Es maravilloso – murmuró, sin saber que más decir.

-Lo sé – una satisfecha sonrisa curvó los labios de Hermione – ya verás cuando tengas uno.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Dudo que vaya a tenerlo.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño.

-No hablas en serio.

-El mundo es un lugar muy duro, así que, ¿Por qué traer más niños a sufrir?

-Por que los niños son la única esperanza que tenemos de redimir el futuro – dijo Hermione con suavidad.

-Es una pena que su padre no esté aquí para disfrutar de este momento – replicó Ginny.

Aquel comentario hizo que toda la alegría desapareciera del rostro de Hermione.

-Sí, - dijo, tensa, lanzando una cautelosa mirada a Rose y Hugo, que estaban acurrucados junto a ella. Es una lástima que su padre no madure y asuma su responsabilidad.

-Lo siento, se disculpó Ginny- debería haberme callado.

-No has dicho nada que no fuera cierto.

-¿Qué no es cierto? Preguntó Hugo.

-Nada, cariño, ¿Por qué no subes con tu hermano al dormitorio y me traes un pañal para el bebé? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mamá?

-Claro que sí – al instante Rose se puso de pie -, vamos Hugo.

-Por primera vez, Hugo no protestó ante el tono imperioso de su hermana y la tomó de la mano para seguirla.

-Siéntate – dijo Hermione, palmeando el sofá a su lado -. Aunque Harry James, es pequeño, no tarda en resultar pesado.

Ginny se sentó junto a ella. El bebé bostezó y se frotó la cara con las manitas.

-Voy a tener que cuidarme de lo que digo de Ronald delante de los niños. Se enteran de todo.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo comprendo. A fin de cuentas no es asunto mío. – Dijo Ginny, sorprendida al comprender lo abierta y franca que se mostraba Hermione respecto a aquel tema-. Pero Harry me dijo que Ronald y tú vais a divorciaros, y viéndote con el bebé, no he podido evitar pensar que sería una pena.

Hermione tragó con esfuerzo y Ginny que trataba de no llorar.

-La verdad es que me alegro de tener alguien con quien hablar al respecto. Casi toda mi familia vive en Francia, y aunque acabamos de conocernos, creo que tú y yo vamos a ser buenas amigas.

-¿En serio?

Hermione –asintió

-Tengo la sensación de que vas a pasar una buena temporada por aquí. Le gustas mucho a Harry.

-¿En serio?

-Habla muy bien de ti.

-A mí también me gusta él.

-Es un buen hombre. No se parece en nada a su padre, ni a mi futuro ex marido.

¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Ginny, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería Hermione. Estaba demasiado familiarizada con las características negativas del clan Potter.

Hermione- suspiró

-James, su padre, era un hombre encantador. Podía conquistar a cualquiera, pero desgraciadamente, tenia defectos que superaban sus encantos. Era bebedor, jugador y mujeriego. Tanto Harry como Ronald piensan que fue su comportamiento lo que causó la temprana muerte de su madre.

-Qué terrible.

-¿Te ha contado Harry como logró hacerse James con un rancho como la Madriguera?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Lo ganó jugando al póquer. ¿Sabes que más hizo? Echó al anterior dueño a la calle en medio de la noche. A él y a su hija de siete años – tras una expresiva pausa. Hermione añadió ¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de hacer algo así?

Ginny no dijo nada.

-Entonces yo aún no conocía a James, por supuesto –continuó Hermione -. Al parecer, para cuando yo aparecí en escena su carácter ya se había ablandado bastante. Era amistoso y simpático que resultaba difícil no quererlo, pero teniéndolo cerca, uno debía andarse con cuidado con el dinero.

-No se como podía gustarle un hombre así – dijo Ginny en tono helado. La idea de que James pudiera tener alguna buena cualidad era autentica afrenta para su sensibilidad.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, como tratando de quitar importancia a aquel detalle.

-Por desgracia Ronald salió a él. Me conquistó a la primera. Yo era muy joven. Él era un chico malo con moto, y tan excitante… Para cuando me di cuenta de que nunca maduraría. Ya estaba locamente enamorada de él. Y embarazada de dos meses de Rose.

Ginny no dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir?

-Las cosas fueron bien al principio. Ronald hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por sentar cabeza. Empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio. Alquiló una casa con dos dormitorios en Hogsmeade. Los viernes por la noche salía con sus amigos, pero entonces no me importaba. Ganaba un buen sueldo y teníamos y teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos.

-¡y qué pasó?

-Hermione suspiró y jugueteó con un hilo suelto de su chaqueta.

Después de que naciera Hugo, Ronald se quedó sin trabajo. Entonces vino a trabajar con Harry en el rancho, pero él quería ser el jefe y por supuesto, la Madriguera era el bebé de Harry. Fue él quien convirtió el rancho en lo que es hoy en día. No James, ni Ronald.

"Ni mi padre"- se dijo Ginny

-Debió de ser duro para todos.

-Harry despidió a Ronald por acudir al trabajo borracho.

-Oh

-Nos ofreció quedarnos a vivir aquí, pero Ronald no quiso saber nada al respecto. Entonces fue cuando las cosas empeoraron Ronald empezó a quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante bebiendo y jugándose a las cartas nuestros ahorros. – Si le decía algo, se ponía como loco y me insultaba el labio inferior de Hermione tembló.

-No tienes por que seguir hablando de ello - dijo Ginny, palmeándole la rodilla.

-Creo que necesito hacerlo. Necesito averiguar que fue mal. Por lo menos hay una cosa de la que estoy segura: Ronald nunca me ha engañado. Al menos no he tenido que cargar con esa cruz – Hermione unió los dedos sobre su regazo y permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de continuar -: cuando James murió, hace ahora tres semanas, las cosas se pusieron al rojo vivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-James llevaba varios meses enfermo del hígado. Todos sabíamos que se acercaba su fin. Creo que Ronald contaba con la herencia para salir del pozo en que nos encontrábamos.

Ginny esperó en silencio a que Hermione continuara.

-Pero resultó que James se lo dejó todo a Harry. Nadie se quedó más sorprendido que Ronald. Su padre y él siempre estuvieron muy unidos. Salían juntos, bebían juntos, jugaban juntos. Supongo que Ronald esperaba ser el heredero de la Madriguera.

El reloj de la pared resonó con fuerza en el silencioso cuarto de estar. Solo la pausada respiración del bebé rompía su hipnótico ritmo.

-Aquello fue la puntilla para Ronald – tuvimos una discusión horrible y lo deje. Harry me invitó a venir aquí hasta que decidiera qué hacer.

-Y has decidido divorciarte de Ronald.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Ginny? Me niego a vivir como Lily Potter vivió durante todos esos años, amando a un hombre tan egoísta que sólo pensaba en sus propios y mundanos placeres. Puede que haya cometido algunos errores en mi vida, pero no estoy completamente loca.

Ginny estrechó cariñosamente las manos de Hermione.

-Lo siento.

Hermione se frotó una lágrima errante de la mejilla.

-Es especialmente duro enfrentarse a todo eso estando embarazada.

-Lo imagino – Ginny movió la cabeza -.¿Crees que podrías darle otra oportunidad? – No podía creer que estuviera tratando de ayudar a un Potter

-Aún quiero a Ronald. Pero, a menos que me demuestre claramente que está dispuesto a cambiar, no podría volver a aceptarlo. Ya he tenido suficiente. Todo tiene su límite.

-Mamá no hemos encontrado los pañales - dijo Rose, bajando las escaleras por delante de su hermano.

Hugo la seguía, rascándose la cabeza con gesto confundido.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? Preguntó Hermione secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué está haciendo maletas tío Harry? Preguntó el niño.

Su madre arqueó una ceja y miró a Ginny. Esta se encogió de hombros, sorprendida.

Harry apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, con una maleta en cada mano.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su cuñado.

-Er… bueno… he pensado dejaros a cargo de l casa – contestó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿A dónde vas?

Harry evitó la mirada de Ginny.

-Con un nuevo bebé en la casa, he pensado que tal vez necesitarías espacio – dijo -, así que he decido alojarme durante unas semanas en la vieja cabaña.

-Eso es absurdo. No pienso echarte de tu propia casa.

-Por favor, Hermione, esta casa es tan tuya como mía – insistió él.

-Harry…

-Vamos, Hermione. Necesito un poco de intimidad. Compréndelo.

Ginny sabía exactamente a qué se debía aquel traslado. No tenía nada que ver con Hermione y los niños, y todo con ella.

Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ginny sintió una repentina urgencia por interceptarlo y averiguar que estaba pensando. Con cuidado, devolvió el bebé a Hermione y siguió a Harry al exterior.

-¿A qué viene esto? – preguntó, apoyando las manos en las caderas mientras Harry metía las maletas en el todoterreno.

Él evitó mirarla.

-Ronald me necesita para salir de este bache. Por favor, no le digas a Hermione dónde está.

-Ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que estás huyendo – insistió Ginny.

Harry subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ginny? – Preguntó, tras poner en marcha el motor -. ¿Qué después de lo que sucedió ayer no puedo fiarme de mí mismo estando cerca de ti? ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

-¿Es la verdad?

Harry apartó la mirada

-¿Tú que crees?

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Ginny. Las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos, generando unas emociones que ninguno de los dos podía comprender o controlar.

-¿Quieres que me valla de la Madriguera? - preguntó.

-No – la respuesta de Harry fue inmediata e inequívoca-. Necesitas un lugar en donde quedarte, y Hermione necesita alguien que la ayude.

-¿Y tú, Harry Potter? ¿Qué necesitas tú?

Finalmente, Harry la miró a los ojos.

-Te necesito a ti, Ginny Black. Tanto, que puedo saborearlo. Ese es el motivo por el que no puedo estar contigo en la misma casa. No nos conocemos lo suficiente, y odiaría que alguno de los dos sufriera quemaduras de tercer grado a causa del fuego que arde entre nosotros.

La convicción con que habló sorprendió a Ginny. Contempló cómo daba marcha atrás y luego se alejaba con el todoterreno. ¿Había roto las cuidadosamente erigidas defensas de Harry? ¿Había logrado penetrar en su corazón? Al parecer, la respuesta era sí.

¡El único problema era que él también había logrado penetrar en el de ella!


	10. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Ver al bebé en brazos de Ginny había producido un efecto extraño e ilógico en el cerebro de Harry. Parecía tan dulce, maternal que por un momento imaginó que estaba sosteniendo a su propio hijo.

Era una suerte que ya hubiera decidido trasladarse a la cabaña con Ronald. No había visto otro modo de enfrentarse a la atracción que sentía por Ginny Black. En cuanto estaba cerca de ella, lo único que le apetecía hacer era tomarla en sus brazos, llevarla al dormitorio y hacerle al amor hasta el amanecer.

Era demasiado pronto para dar ese paso que el corazón le instaba a dar. Además, pasar unas semanas con Ronald podría venirles bien a ambos. Tal vez así podrían reparar la grieta que los mantenía separados desde que Ronald comenzó a seguir los pasos de su padre, mientras el permanecía junto a su madre.

Mientras conducía hacia la cabaña Harry trató en concentrarse en los trabajos que había que hacer esa semana en el rancho, pero, su imaginación no dejaba de volar hacia el cuarto de estar, donde había visto a Ginny Black con el bebé acunado contra sus pechos.

Comprendió que quería ser él el acunado. Anhelaba despertar junto a ella cada mañana, quedarse dormido a su lado cada noche. Estaba deseando dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, pero, la idea lo asustaba. De hecho, le aterrorizaba que Ginny pudiera volver a su antigua forma de vida, que incluía beber y jugar. No podía arriesgarse a liberar sus sentimientos. No basta que supiera qué oscuros secretos ocultaba Ginny tras aquellos helados ojos chocolates.

Y ya iba a tener suficientes problemas ayudando a Ronald a rehabilitarse; no necesitaba más cargas. Sólo el tiempo diría si Ginny tenía verdadera intención de dejar atrás su pasado. Apagó el motor frente a la cabaña y saludó con la mano a Ronald, que estaba colocando en su sitio la antepuerta.

-Hola, hermanito – Ronald dejó de trabajar y se acercó al vehículo, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la sudorosa frente - ¿Qué tal está Hermione?

-Está bien.

-¿Y el bebé?

-También – Harry sacó sus maletas de la parte trasera del coche.

-No me digas que vas a trasladarte aquí.

-Sí.

-Eso no es justo, Harry – protestó Ronald, apoyando las manos en las caderas -, no necesito una niñera. Prometí que dejaría de beber y lo hice en serio. La posibilidad real de perder a mi mujer me ha hecho recuperar el sentido. No quiero terminar como el viejo.

-Por una vez, Ronald, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Necesito un lugar en que quedarme.

Ronald soltó un largo silbido.

-Es por esa pelirroja. ¿No?

Harry no contestó.

-¡Así que tengo razón! No puedo creerlo. Continuó Ronald -. Estás enamorado de ella.

-No estoy enamorado de ella – negó Harry, pero, su pulso se aceleró al pensar en ello.

-Nunca creí que Harry corazón de piedra llegara a enamorarse – dijo Ronald en tono burlón.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-¿Tu qué crees? ¿Cuándo te has enamorado de alguna mujer que no fuera tu madre?

Harry miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mantén a mamá al margen de esto. Sabes que siempre he estado demasiado ocupado con el rancho como para poder dedicar mi tiempo a las mujeres. A diferencia de otros a los que podría nombrar.

Ronald alzó ambas manos.

-Hey no buscó pelea.

-En ese caso deja de meterte conmigo.

-¿Seguro que no tienes resaca?

-Sabes que no bebo.

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que pasó ayer, cuando los niños y yo te pillamos con los pantalones abajo?

-¡Ya te conté lo que sucedió! – Espetó Harry – no hay nada entre Ginny Black y yo.

-Sí claro, solo el asunto del cactus. Entiendo.

Harry estuvo a punto de saltar, pero vio que Ronald sonreía, y se negó darle esa satisfacción.

-¿Por qué quieres darme la lata? Eres tú quien tiene problemas – dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

Gruñendo, Ronald lo acompañó a la cabaña. Una sensación de alegría invadió a Harry. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido tan libre, tan optimista. Parecía que las cosas empezaban a arreglarse. Por fin su hermano había reconocido que tenía problemas y que necesitaba ayuda. Su padre le había dejado un magnifico rancho en herencia y una bella mujer estaba viviendo en su casa. Una mujer que podría convertirse en su esposa. Harry Potter estaba a punto de conseguir que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Sólo necesitaba un poco de paciencia y perseverancia, pero estaba bien. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mayo dio paso a junio y éste a julio. La temperatura subió, la hierba se secó. Los melocotones maduraron en el patio trasero. El bebé de Hermione engordó creció como era de esperar. Pero por cada día que pasaba, Ginny sentía su corazón más y más pesado.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde su llegada a la Madriguera. Seis semanas de mentiras y manipulaciones. Seis semanas de culpabilidad y temor a ser descubierta. Seis de las semanas más triste de su vida. Regresar a su hogar no le había servido para alcanzar la paz de espíritu que siempre había imaginado. Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba borrar a Harry Potter de su mente… ni de su corazón. Y pensar que iba a romper el suyo la consumía.

Harry había confiado en ella. Le había abierto de par en par las puertas de su casa. Le había dado un trabajo y la había tratado como si fuera de la familia. Y ella le pagaba con engaños.

Una vez fue a la cabaña a visitarlo, pero Harry le dijo que sería mejor que no volviera a hacerlo, al menos hasta que Ronald estuviera preparado para presentarse ante Hermione. Sin saber que podía hacer. Ginny obedeció y mantuvo las distancias, a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba velozmente. No podía esperar para siempre. Antes o después Narcisa Malfoy descubriría su verdadera identidad y lo desvelaría todo.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos. La voz de Hermione irrumpió en los pensamientos de Ginny.

-¿Eh?

Ginny alzó la mirada del recipiente en que estaba pelando unos guisantes, sobre la mesa de la cocina. El bebé estaba en su cuna, junto a ellas, mientras Rose y Hugo pintaban en el suelo, preparando las decoraciones para las fiestas del cuatro de julio.

-Últimamente te noto muy distraída – dijo Hermione - ¿Quieres hablarme de algo?

-No – murmuró Ginny.

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Ojalá llamara Ronald. No puedo creer que ni siquiera haya venido a ver al bebé.

-Puede que haya encontrado un trabajo fuera dijo Ginny, pretendiendo que Hermione tuviera una imagen positiva de su marido.

-No creo. Probablemente vivirá en el Caldero Chorreante. Sé que Ronald tiene sus defectos, pero siempre había creído que se preocupaba por mí y los niños.

-No renuncies a la esperanza – Ginny palmeó la mano de Hermione – puede que tu ultimátum lo asustara. Cualquiera puede cambiar si lo desea realmente.

A pesar de que resultaba duro mantener a Hermione sin noticias, Ginny, se alegraba de haber convencido con Harry y a los trabajadores del rancho para que no revelaran la verdad. Así se llevaría una agradable sorpresa cuando comprobara la transformación experimentada por Ronald.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con el borde del delantal.

-¿El hijo de James Potter? Supongo que estás bromeando.

Ginny miró por la ventana y vio a Harry acercándose por el camino. Su corazón saltó de alegría. Estaba tan guapo, anhelaba abrazarlo, besarlo.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡Hola! – saludó a todos, sonriente

-¡Hola!, desconocido – dijo Hermione- hace tiempo que no te veíamos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-He arreglado un poco a cabaña.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver? Es una tontería que te ocultes en esa cabaña.

-Tal vez pronto – Harry echó una rápida mirada a Ginny y enseguida apartó la vista.

-¿Sabes algo de Ronald? – preguntó Hermione.

-Precisamente a eso he venido.

La cuñada de Harry se puso pálida y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Ronald se encuentra bien?

-Ronald está perfectamente, pero quiere que le des permiso para pasar las vacaciones contigo y los niños.

-¿Desde cuando necesita Ronald Potter mi permiso para hacer algo?

-Desde ahora.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Ronald de pie en la entrada con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-¡Papá! – gritaron Rose y Hugo al unísono, lanzándose hacia l puerta.

-¿Ronald? – Hermione se puso de pie, con la palma de la mano de la mano apoyada contra su garganta.

-Hola. Hermione – dijo Ronald emocionado.

Pasó a la cocina y tomó a un niño en cada brazo. Los besó sonoramente en lo alto de la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su esposa.

Algo se desmoronó dentro de Ginny, otro de sus muros de defensa dejándola vulnerable y expuesta. ¿Cómo había llegado a involucrarse tanto en la vida diaria de aquellas personas? Nunca tuvo la intención de conocerlas personalmente. Durante quince años, un solo sentimiento había dominado su mente: recuperar "La Madriguera".

Pero había descubierto que las cosas no eran sencillas desde el primer momento que entró en el Caldero Chorreante y descubrió que James Potter estaba muerto, sus planes empezaron a cambiar, obligándola a cuestionarse sus metas y a reexaminar sus motivos. ¿Merecía la pena recuperar su casa a costa de hacer daño a otras personas con las que se había encariñado tan profundamente? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por obtener para obtener su venganza, y a qué precio? Contempló la escena que se desarrollaba entre marido y mujer, con los dedos enlazados y la espalda rígida de tensión

-¿Donde has estado? - preguntó Hermione a Ronald, temblorosa.

-Viviendo en la cabaña con Harry.

-¿Por qué no has venido a vernos?

-Temía que no quisieras verme – Ronald agachó la cabeza – no he sido un buen marido últimamente.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti – replicó su esposa con voz ronca.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Hermione – unas lágrimas humedecieron los ojos de Ronald.

-¿Sí? - Hermione dio un paso hacia él. Ninguno parecía fijarse en los niños. Sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

-He estado tan equivocado...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry me ha ayudado a ver la luz.

-Ginny también me ha estado hablando a mí.

Había olvidado la suerte que tengo contando con una familia – Hermione dedicó a Ginny una agradecida sonrisa.

-Tú tenías toda la razón, cariño. No has hecho nada malo.

-Eso no es cierto, Ronald, he refunfuñado, he protestado, y he hecho que te sientas un inútil.

-Sí no me hubieras amenazado con divorciarte de mí, tal vez nunca me habría cuestionado mi forma de actuar, pero te juro que no he tocado una gota de licor en seis semanas. Ha acudido regularmente a las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Estoy trabajando para Seamus Finnigan en el almacén de piensos. No es mucho, pero es un comienzo.

-Oh, Ronald – dijo Hermione

Él alzó una mano.

-Déjame terminar Harry quiere darnos la mitad del rancho. Podemos construir nuestra casa en el pasto de atrás. También va a darnos cien reses para que tengamos nuestro propio ganado.

-¿Es cierto? - susurró Hermione - ¿Has dejado tus malas costumbres por mí y los niños?

-Sí, nena ¿Podrás perdonarme? - Ronald alargó las manos hacia su esposa – Te quiero Hermione, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

-Yo también te quiero Ronald Potter. Te quise desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez – gimió Hermione disolviéndose entre los brazos de su marido.

No importaba los problemas que hubieran tenido Hermione y Ronald. El amor que sentía el uno por el otro era evidente en sus voces, en la forma en que se abrazaban, en las miradas que intercambiaban. El corazón de Ginny se hinchió. ¿La querría alguien a ella alguna vez así? ¿Habría algún hombre que pudiera perdonar sus faltas y pasar por alto sus pecados? Miró a Harry y contuvo la respiración.

Él la miraba intensamente. Sus verdes ojos brillaban contra la luz que entraba por la ventana.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse. Ginny supo que nunca olvidaría aquel momento. Siempre recordaría el instante exacto en que comprendió que había hecho lo impensable: enamorarse de Harry Potter.

Mirando a los ojos a Ginny, Harry se sintió como si por fin hubiera encontrado lo que toda su vida había buscado: alguien a quien amar. Tal vez eran emociones exacerbadas por el lloroso reencuentro de Ronald y Hermione, pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior mientras miraba los ojos color chocolate de Ginny Black.

-Será mejor que vaya al patio a ver qué tal va la carne – dijo Ginny, tras aclararse la garganta. Hermione y Ronald permanecían ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece si los niños y yo te echamos una mano? - ofreció Harry, ansioso en dar a su hermano tiempo para estar a solas con su esposa. Y también para él poder estar a solas con Ginny, aunque esto último iba a resultar complicado teniendo a Rose y a Hugo tomados de la mano.

-Vamos tropa – dijo Ginny tomando un trapo y un par de tenacilla de la cocina.

Harry y los niños la siguieron al exterior. Contemplando la larga la larga y pelirroja melena de Ginny, Harry tragó con esfuerzo. Las seis semanas que había pasado sin ella se le habían hecho muy largas. Anhelaba acariciar su suave piel, saborear sus dulces labios, enterrar la nariz en su largo y pálido cuello e inhalar su intenso aroma a flores silvestre.

-¿Por qué no vais a columpiaros? - preguntó Harry a los niños – mientras, yo ayudaré a tía Ginny.

Tía Ginny

¿De dónde había salido eso? A Ginny no se le pasó por alto aquel desliz de Harry. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la mirada centrada en la barbacoa.

-Ha sido realmente maravilloso lo que has hecho por Ronald y Hermione – dijo.

-Ronald es mi hermano. Nada me hace más feliz que ver que la paz vuelve a la familia. Ambos hemos comprendido que era papá el que mantenía la rivalidad entre nosotros – Harry no supo si era su imaginación pero creyó percibir que los hombros de Ginny se ponían rígidos – ahora que James no está, hemos podido hablar y liberarnos de un montón de malos sentimientos.

-Eso está muy bien – murmuró Ginny.

-Estos últimos días he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

-¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?

Harry deseó que Ginny se volviera a mirarlo.

-Sobre nosotros

-¿Sobre nosotros? - repitió ella.

¿Era miedo lo que detectaba en su voz? Harry la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo volverse.

Ginny mantuvo la mirada baja.

-Ya sabes – dijo él, roncamente -nosotros. Tú y yo.

-Harry... yo...

-Sé que te dije que esperaríamos tres meses antes de hablar de nuestra relación, pero estas seis semanas pasadas sinti han sido una auténtica tortura. Te he echado de menos más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Ginny no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar con las tenacillas en la mano.

-Mírame – dijo Harry.

Ella agitó las pestañas y tragó con esfuerzo. Miró brevemente a los ojos a Harry, pero apartó enseguida la vista, como si quisiera ocultar algo.

-Pensaba que tenías muchas reservas respecto a mi pasado.

-No pretendo que nos precipitemos. Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a trasladarme aquí de nuevo.

-Gracias por decírmelo – Ginny se apartó – ahora tengo que ocuparme de la comida.

Harry se sintió confundido. ¿Lo quería o no lo quería? Aquella mujer enviaba mensajes contradictorios, y no sabía que conclusión sacar.

¿Ocultaba algo? ¿Eran sus secretos más oscuros de lo que pensaba? Pero comprendió que daba lo mismo. Fueran cuales fuesen los secretos de Ginny, se enfrentarían a ellos juntos. De momento la dejaría tranquila, pero pronto mantendrían una larga charla. Pues si alguna conclusión había sacado del reencuentro de Hermione y Ronald, era que el amor podía triunfar sobre cualquier obstáculo.

Tenía que irse. Cuanto antes, mejor. Antes de que Harry hiciera aquello que ella había pretendido desde que simuló una avería en el coche: pedirle que se casara con él.

Porque una vez que lo hiciera, sabía que no habría marcha atrás. No tendría el coraje necesario para decirle que no. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Harry le hiciera una oferta que no podría rechazar.

Mirando de reojo, contempló su perfil, y el corazón se le contrajo. Era tan atractivo, tan agradable, tan sincero... Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que un Potter pudiera tener aquellas cualidades. Pero Harry las tenía. Y en cantidad.

Tras la comida, Ronald y Hermione habían tomado al bebé y habían subido a su dormitorio, dejando a Rose y a Hugo al cuidado de Ginny y Harry.

Rose estaba en el regazo de Ginny, Hugo en el de Harry. Los niños ya se habían bañado y llevaban el pijama puesto. Remus Lupin se había reunido con ellos mientras esperaban que los trabajadores del rancho dispararan los juegos artificiales para la celebración del cuatro de julio.

Las estrellas fueron apoderándose del cielo mientras el sol se retiraba tras el horizonte. Los grillos cantaban.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Rose se apoyó contra su pecho y ella le besó la frente, la niña olía a sales de baño y champú de fresa.

Se iría esa noche, decidió, cuando los niños estuvieran acostados. Era la única forma.

-¿Estáis listos?- gritó Neville desde el otro lado de la valla de uno de los corrales.

-¡Sí! - gritaron Rose y Hugo al unísono.

Harry río. El alegre sonido de su risa invadió los oídos de Ginny, tensándola aún más.

-Era una tortura estar allí sentada, disfrutando de la plácida tarde, esperando los fuegos artificiales, con los niños en su regazos. La ilusión atormentaba a Ginny. En el fondo, aquello era lo que había anhelado recuperar toda su vida. La Madriguera. Una unidad familiar intacta. Un hombre de verdad que la amara.

Cerrando los ojos, tragó su dolor. Casi había conseguido su meta, pero la victoria tenía sabor amargo. No podía aceptarla. Había manipulado y engañado. Había mentido. Cuando Harry supiera la verdad, dejaría de quererla.

La primera explosión la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos justo cuando el primer cohete estallaba en el cielo, inundándolo de brillantes colores.

-¡Guau! - exclamó Hugo, aplaudiendo.

El olor a pólvora invadió el olfato de todos. Neville encendió otra mecha y el segundo cohete dejó al segundo en el olvido.

-Ah – dijo Remus Lupin – me encanta el olor del cuatro de julio. Es agradable volver a tener chiquillos en el rancho.

Ginny acarició con suavidad el brazo de Rose y se esforzó por escuchar a Remus, que hablaba con suavidad junto a Harry.

-Sí – susurró el viejo capataz con gesto melancólico – aún recuerdo a la niña de Arthur Weasley riendo y saltando mientras yo disparaba los cohetes.

Ginny se quedó helada y su corazón latió con más fuerza. ¿Sospecharía algo Remus? Con más motivo debía irse de La Madriguera antes de que sus sospechas se confirmaran. Quería desaparecer sin que Harry llegara a saber cómo había planeado engañarlo y echarlo de su casa.

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo, frotándose una sien. No era mentira - ¿Puedes ocuparte de acostar a los niños por mí, Harry?

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó él, palmeándole la mano.

-Sólo necesito tumbarme un rato.

-Claro, claro. Sube a tu dormitorio – dijo Harry – Ven, Rose, siéntate en mi regazo.

Ginny le entregó a la niña y casi corrió a la casa, desesperada por escapar a la compasiva mirada de Harry. Voló hasta su cuarto, donde las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a correr a raudales.

Poniéndose de rodillas, sacó su bolsa de viaje de debajo de la cama y empezó a llenarla con su ropa. Tenía que irse. Sería demasiado fácil quedarse, simular que nunca había tenido un afán de venganza. Enamorarse perdidamente de Harry Potter. Casarse con él, tener hijos suyos, permanecer con él el resto de su vida y llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacer algo así? ¿Cómo iban a construir una vida juntos sin verdadera confianza mutua? ¿Cómo iba a pasarse la vida engañando al hombre que había llegado a querer más que a nada en el mundo? Incluso más que La Madriguera y al recuerdo de la vergüenza sufrida por su padre.

Lista y con la bolsa preparada, se tumbó en la cama y esperó. Pasó una hora antes de que dejaran de oírse ruidos en el exterior. Finalmente, oyó las botas de Harry resonando en las escaleras y el murmullo de su voz mientras acostaba a los niños. Entonces oyó cómo se acercaba a su puerta.

Ginny apretó los ojos y contuvo el aliento. La puerta crujió, abriéndose ligeramente. Pudo sentir a Harry en el umbral, mirándola.

-Buenas noches, Ginny – dijo él con suavidad y luego cerró la puerta.

Ella permaneció quieta una hora más, escuchando cómo se iban acallando los sonidos de la vieja casa. Finalmente cuando estuvo convencida de que todo el mundo estaba dormido, salió de la cama, recogió su bolsa de viaje, respiró profundamente y salió del dormitorio.

Una tenue luz iluminaba el pasillo. Las puertas de todos los dormitorios estaban cerradas. Empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Un escalón crujió y Ginny contuvo el aliento, su pulso rugió en sus oídos como el motor de un coche de carreras, pero sabía que el ruido sólo había resonado con tanta fuerza en sus culpabilizados oídos.

El viaje a través de la silenciosa casa pareció llevar una eternidad. Los recuerdos la asaltaban a cada paso.

Allí en las escaleras, Harry y ella ayudaron a Ronald la noche que éste llegó borracho y en busca de ayuda.

En el cuarto de estar fue donde estuvo sentada con Hermione, sosteniendo al bebé y escuchando los problemas de su amiga.

En la cocina había aprendido a cocinar preparando las comidas para los trabajadores del rancho. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas cuando alcanzó la puerta trasera. ¡Cuánto deseaba quedarse! Dejar atrás su triste pasado y abrirse al futuro. Pero hacerlo habría sido vivir una mentira y no se sentía capaz de ello.

Salió al cálido aire de la noche con las llaves del coche firmemente sujetas en la mano. Una media luna colgaba del cielo, iluminando el sendero. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, demasiado dolida como para mirar atrás.

-Ginny.

La voz de Harry surgió en la oscuridad, envolviéndola. Sus botas crujieron sobre la gravilla. Ginny no tuvo que volverse para saber que había estado sentado en las sombras del porche y ahora se hallaba tras ella.

-¿A dónde vas? Preguntó él con un inconfundible tono de pesar - ¿Te escapabas en medio de la noche sin ni siquiera decir adiós?

Ginny permaneció quieta como una estatua, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de contestar.

-Ginny – Harry apoyó una mano en su antebrazo y le hizo volverse.

Ella enfrentó su sombría mirada y toda resistencia abandonó su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía dejar a ese hombre? No lo merecía... ¡Pero cuánto lo quería!

-Harry... yo...

-¿A dónde vas? - repitió él con los ojos brillantes

-Es lo mejor – dijo ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Hay algo entre nosotros.

Llevo seis semanas tratando de negármelo, pero, no es posible. He aprendido a no luchar contra este sentimiento, corazón. Tú también debes permitir que se manifieste.

Ginny respiró quedamente.

-No puedo.

-Sé que estás asustada. Sé que hay algo en tu pasado que te impide liberarte, pero, por favor, Ginny, no me dejes fuera. Deja que busquemos juntos una solución a tus problemas.

¡Qué tentador resultaba aceptar la generosa oferta de Harry! Arrojarse en sus brazos y confesarlo todo. Pero Ginny sabía que una vez que se descubriera la verdad, una vez que supiera que lo había planeado todo con el oscuro propósito de robarle La Madriguera, el amor que brillaba en sus ojos se esfumaría.

-No comprendes – dijo.

-Creo que sí – los dedos de Harry acariciaron la piel del brazo de Ginny en un provocador círculo – necesitas algo más de mí que meras promesas vacías sobre lo que podría ser en el futuro. Necesitas un compromiso.

-Oh, Harry – Ginny quiso negar sus palabras, rogarle que no dijera lo que estaba pensando, pues sabía que carecía del coraje necesario para negarse.

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

Harry Potter respiró profundamente y pronunció las palabras que Ginny había estado esperando oír, las palabras que pondrían a su alcance todo lo que siempre había querido. Las palabras que se sentía incapaz de rechazar.

-Te amo, Ginny Black. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	11. capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Harry esperaba antes el altar. Llevaba unos elegantes vaqueros negros, brillantes botas negras, chaqueta de esmoquin y camisa blanca.

El pianista había tocado la marcha nupcial tres veces. Los invitados se movían en sus asientos, mirando con gesto expectante hacia las escaleras.

Ronald, nervioso e incómodo, esperaba junto a él. En el fondo de la habitación, Hugo chupaba un pétalo blanco de rosa de la cesta de flores y Rose, con un pequeño almohadón blanco en las manos, se balanceaba de un pie a otro, impaciente.

El pastor, con la biblia abierta en las manos, se aclaró la garganta y alzó las cejas.

Harry lanzó una mirada a Hermione. Ésta se encogió de hombros y se la devolvió con gesto impotente.

"Ginny me va a dejar plantado" aquel pensamiento pasó como un rayo por la mente de Harry, haciendo que se le encogiera el estómago. "No. Eso no. Todo menos eso"

El reloj que se hallaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea sonaba con fuerza, expectante. Harry sintió que se ponía pálido. De repente, mientras todos los ojos se posaban sobre él, notó que hacía un excesivo calor.

-Tal vez convendría que fueras a por la novia susurró el pastor.

Asintiendo, Harry se movió con el piloto automático en marcha. Pasó junto a sus amigos y subió las escaleras, sabiendo muy bien que era el centro de atención. Sin ni siquiera haber mirado, sabía qué encontraría cuando llegara al dormitorio que Ginny y él iban a compartir como marido y mujer.

A pesar de todo, la realidad del vacío dormitorio fue como un auténtico puñetazo en su plexo solar. La ventana estaba abierta y la cortina se movía con la brisa. Olía su perfume, pero Ginny no estaba allí.

-¿Ginny? - dijo Harry, aún sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta - ¿Por qué? - susurró.

Aquella palabra reverberó en su mente sin obtener respuesta. "¿Por qué, Ginny, por qué? ¿Es qué no me quieres?"

Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia los coches había abajo. El viejo Sedán de Ginny se hallaba entre los demás vehículos. Sí había huido, lo había hecho a pie.

Sintió que su estómago ardía y su pecho se encogía. Se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar la niebla que parecía querer envolver su mente. Su bota pisó algo.

Un pendiente, pequeño, blanco, delicado. Se puso de rodillas y lo toó. La pequeña perla blanca parecía incongruente sobre su mano grande y encallecida.

Deteniéndose junto a la ventana abierta. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y trató de pensar. Tenía que haber una explicación. Ginny no habría cambiado de opinión tan rápida y dramáticamente sin un buen motivo. ¿Pero qué podría justificar su abandono?

Recordó la noche en que le pidió que fuera su esposa. El recuerdo se alzó agridulce y profético en su mente. Debería haber comprendido que algo iba mal, algo que se ocultaba en el interior de Ginny. Ese día también había tratado de dejarlo.

-¿Harry? - Ronald estaba en el umbral de la puerta -, te encuentras bien, hermanito?

-Se ha ido – replicó Harry apretando con fuerza el puño en que sostenía el pendiente -, Ginny me ha dejado.

Ronald se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de ti.

-Lo malo es que ni siquiera sé porque me ha dejado. Estas últimas semanas han sido un paraíso. Nunca peleábamos. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Supongo que debí imaginar que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-No sé que decir.

-Tengo que encontrarla. No puede haber ido muy lejos. Su coche sigue ahí.

-¿Y tu todo terreno?

Harry miró por la ventana y localizó su vehículo.

-No. ahí está.

-¿Crees que se habrá ido andando?

-No sé que pensar. Podría estar escondida aquí mismo, en la casa, esperando a que todo el mundo se fuera – aquel pensamiento produjo a Harry un escalofrío. Ginny podía estar debajo de la cama.

-No – dijo Ronald, que se había asomado a la ventana-, hay huellas de botas en el polvo. Ginny a salido por aquí -alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño -, ¿No habías dejado a Buckbeak, ensillado en el corral?

Harry asintió.

-Eso creo.

-No quiero asustarte, pero, no está

-¿Crees qué se habrá ido a caballo? Preguntó Harry a su hermano.

Hermione se asomó en ese momento al dormitorio

-¿Qué pasa? Los invitados empiezan a inquietarse. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Se ha ido – dijo Harry con tristeza.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró su reloj.

-He hablado con ella hace quince minutos. ¿Dónde puede estar?

Harry se volvió hacia su cuñada.

-¿Cómo se comportó? ¿Qué dijo?

-Estaba nerviosa, como todas las novias. Traté de tranquilizarla.

-Tengo que encontrarla -dijo Harry – si se ha ido con Buckbeak, aún debe estar en el rancho. No se habría arriesgado a que le vieran en el camino dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

Había bajado la mitad de las escaleras antes de recordar que la sala de estar estaba llena de invitados. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Harry respiró profundamente. No tenía tiempo de mostrarse avergonzado. Debía encontrar a Ginny antes de que desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

Evidentemente su expresión debió delatarlo, porque los asistentes, rompieron en un especulador murmullo en cuanto lo vieron. Harry estaba a punto de decir a todo el mundo que se fuera a casa cuando se abrió la puerta delantera y Narcisa Malfoy cruzó el umbral como una exhalación, con su cabello revuelto y un manojo de hojas en la mano.

-¡Paren la boda! - exclamó – ¡tengo pruebas de que la novia es un fraude!

Ginny cabalgaba como si perros de presa la siguieran. Buckbeak galopaba por la llanura, con su amazona inclinada en la silla.

Todo había acabado. La ternura, la compasión, el amor, perdidos para siempre. Había engañado a Harry Potter de la peor forma posible. Después, porque era una cobarde, tanto como lo fue su padre cuando se enfrentó a James Potter aquella funesta noche, había multiplicado sus pecados permitiendo que planearan la boda.

Dejando a Harry en el altar, Ginny lo había humillado frente a sus amigos, y a su familia. Había sido mucho mejor no haber aceptado su propuesta el cuatro de julio, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la euforia del momento.

Entonces se dijo que todo iría bien. Que su amor podría conquistar cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa excepto prometerle casarse con él con segundas intenciones.

Harry se merecía a alguien que lo amara libre e incondicionalmente, sin motivos ulteriores. Pues, en el fondo de su alma, Ginny no sabía con seguridad si se había enamorado de Harry el hombre, o de Harry Potter el dueño de la Madriguera.

No se había dirigido conscientemente hacia la cabaña, pero su corazón la llevó hacía allí, magnetizada por el pasado. Algo en ella seguía buscando respuestas, esperando descubrir aún realmente Ginevra Molly Weasley, alias Ginny Black.

Buckbeak respiraba agitadamente mientras redujo el paso al trote. Casi había oscurecido cuando Ginny detuvo al caballo frente a la cabaña. Confundida, dolida, desmontó al animal y se encaminó hacia el pequeño santuario. Allí podría descansar y revisar su vida. Ya que su sed de venganza se había evaporado y nunca sería dueña de la Madriguera, necesitaba encontrar un nuevo propósito para seguir adelante. Preferiblemente, un propósito desinteresado.

Abrió la puerta y pasó al interior, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Encendió la luz y parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar ya no se parecía en nada al que la recibió el día que ella y Harry limpiaron la cabaña juntos. El recuerdo de aquel día invadió su imaginación, negándose a abandonarla.

Pudo ver a Harry con tanta claridad como si lo tuviera delante, con aquellos diminutos calzoncillos rojos. El contorno de su bien proporcionado trasero atrayéndola, el perfil de sus anchos hombros tentándola, su varonil aroma envolviéndola…

-Harry… susurró y cerró los ojos, deseando que la erótica visión disipara. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que olvidara el sabor de su boca, la textura de su piel, el sonido de su voz, grave y tierna?

Abrió los ojos vagó por la casa, fijándose en los cambios experimentados. Los dos dormitorios estaban inmaculadamente limpios y ordenados. Todo lo que había. Todo lo que había antes amontonado de cualquier manera se hallaba metido en cajas debidamente etiquetadas. Libros, material, adornos de navidad, vajilla, ropa de cama, cosas personales de mamá, papeles de James.

Deslizó los dedos por ésta última caja, temblando ante la idea de revisar los papeles de su mortal enemigo. Sin saber bien por qué, alzó la caja y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la abrió. Sentándose, empezó a revisar los papeles que contenía. Facturas del médico, cartas de bancos, una felicitación de cumpleaños firmada con todo mi amor, Lily… siguió revisando, sin saber muy bien por qué buscaba. Una notificación de una agencia fechada el año que James ganó el rancho a Arthur Weasley, una vieja foto de la Madriguera tomada desde la carretera y una carta dirigida a su padre pero, nunca enviada.

Los dedos de Ginny temblaban tan furiosamente que dejó caer la carta al suelo. Inclinándose, la recogió y abrió el sobre. Estaba fechada tres semanas antes que su padre se suicidara.

_Querido Arthur_

_ Tengo una confesión que hacer. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, pero tuve mis motivos para ello. N o sé si comprenderás, y estoy convencido de que no me perdonarás, pero tengo que liberar mi conciencia y contarte esto. Me estoy muriendo y quiero dejar mis asuntos aclarados. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que perdiste la Madriguera? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo vas a olvidar el día en que perdiste tu casa? Bueno, lo cierto es que hice trampa. Saque aquel as de espada de mí manga. Estaba desesperado, y los hombres desesperados hacen cosas desesperadas. Estaba a punto de ir a la cárcel por haber utilizado unos cheques sin fondos para alimentar a mi familia. El juez dijo que sí podía demostrar que tenía un lugar de residencia permanente y un modo de ganarme la vida, me dejaría en libertad provisional. Además Lily estaba a punto de dejarme. Se había cansado de vivir en cuartuchos y de soportar mis malos hábitos. Sé que esto no es excusa. Os eché a ti y a tu hija a la calle para que no me sucediera a mí lo mismo. Siempre lo he lamentado y desearía no haberlo hecho, pero, lo hice. Tengo algo de dinero y me gustaría enviarte un poco. No servirá para reparar el daño causado, pero tal vez, tu hija podría utilizarlo para ir a la universidad._

_James Potter._

Además de la carta, el sobre contenía una oferta para enviar veinticinco mil galeones.

Ginny siguió mirando la carta mientras asumía el significado de lo que había escrito en ella. James Potter había buscado el perdón en los últimos meses de su vida. Sin embargo, no envió la carta. ¿Por qué no? ¿Se enteraría del suicidio de su padre y decidiría que ya no tenía sentido hacerlo?

En el fondo de la caja había una gastada baraja sujeta con una goma. Ginny supo que aquellas eran las cartas que James utilizó para robar la Madriguera a su padre.

En ese instante, toda su rabia regresó. Se agitó en su interior, punzante y virulentas, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca. Tomó la baraja y la arrojó contra la pared. Aquello le hizo sentirse tan bien que rompió la carta en mil pedacitos y la tiró.

Jadeando, se puso a dar patadas a la cama y a gritar su rabia. Gritó por su infancia perdida, por el hogar del que fue arrojada, por el padre que había desaparecido de su vida y para siempre.

Pero y sobre todo, por haber perdido a Harry.

James Potter la había desposeido de todo. Si no hubiera estado ya muerto, en ese momento habría podido estrangularlo con sus manos. ¿Cuántas vidas había destrozado aquel miserable? La de su esposa, la de sus hijos, la de ella y la de su padre.

El odio, aquella vieja y conocida emoción, hirvió dentro de Ginny, abrazándola como un amigo.

-¡No! Gritó una parte de ella. La parte que durante los últimos meses había aprendido a sustituir el odio por el amor se negaba a no dejarse oír.

Entonces, con tanta rapidez como había llegado, s ira desapareció, disipándose por completo. ¿Qué sentido tenía alimentarla? Hacerlo no cambiaría nada. Buscar venganza sólo había servido para empeorar las cosas. Por priemera vez en quice años, Ginny Molly Weasley vio el pasado en forma imparcial.

Todo aquel tiempo malgastado en alimentar su odio. Sí, había soportado una gran injusticia, había sufrido. Sí la vida no era justa. Pero la venganza no resolvía nada. Sólo se ponía al nivel de James. ¿Acaso quería acabar como aquel jugador, alcoholizada y enferma, repudiada por su familia y la comunidad, buscando el perdón los últimos días de su vida sin que nadie la escuchara?

Incluso aunque James hubiera hecho trampas, su propio padre había sido igualmente responsable. Nadie lo obligó a beber, nadie sostuvo una pistola contra su cabeza y le dijo que apostara su casa a una mano de poquer.

Todos aquellos años había estado buscando un culpable al que responsabilizar de sus desgracias. James Potter no fue una buena persona, pero sólo era humano. Su comportamiento tendría alguna explicación. Bajo aquella actitud cínica desapegada, debía ocultarse un hombre solitario y triste, incapaz de afrontar sus responsabilidades.

Aferrarse al odio no haría que su padre volviera. No borraría el dolor que había sufrido, ni la absorveria del daño que había causado a Harry. Se había equivocado al hacerlo responsable de los actos de su padre. Harry no tenía porque responder por James, como ella no tenía porque hacerlo por Arthur.

Aunque supusiera un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, perdonaría a James Potter por lo que hizo, esperando y rogando que algún día Harry la perdonara a ella por haberlo dejado plantado ante el altar. Ese pensamiento fue lo único que dio cierto consuelo a Ginny.


	12. capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Su futura esposa – dijo Narcisa, con expresión maliciosa, no es otra que la hija de Arthur Weasley, el hombre al que su padre le ganó La Madriguera.

Un rumor de asombro surgió entre los reunidos. Harry frunció el ceño mientras asimilaba las implicaciones de aquellas palabras.

Remus Lupin se puso de pie, con sus ciegos ojos perdidos en el vacío.

¿La pequeña Ginny ha vuelto? - murmuró- su voz me pareció familiar, pero penséque mis viejos oídos me engañaban.

Narcisa agitó unos papeles bajo la nariz de Harry.

-Aquí tengo copias de su certificado de nacimiento y su permiso de conducir. Su verdadero nombre es Ginevra Molly Weasley y sospeho que sólo se quiere casar con usted para recuperar el rancho.

-Se equivoca- dijo Harry con aspereza Ginny acaba de dejarme plantado, de manera que sus suposiciones son incorrectas – abrió los brazos y se dirigió a los reunidos-. La representación ha terminado, amigos. Podéis volver a casa.

A continuación, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa, tratando de asimilar en su mente la sorprendente revelación.

-¿Ginny la hija de Arthur Weasley, el antiguo dueño de la Madriguera?

Parpadeando, se frotó las parpitantes sienes. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Ginny estaba jugando en el Caldero Chorreante con Ronald con la esperanza de ganar el rancho del mismo modo que lo perdió su padre. Al parecer, en el transcurso de la partida descubrió que el que había heredado la Madriguera era Harry, y no su hermano.

Imaginó a Ginny haciendo sus planes para ir a él. Probablemente, descubrir que no era un hombre aficionado al juego hizo que tuviera que reorganizar sus planes. Pero Ginny tenía muchos recursos, y supo encontrar su punto débil. Se aprovechó de su necesidad de amor, de su deseo de tener una familia, y logró encontrar el camino a su corazón.

Y él cayó en la trampa como un tonto, practicamente rogandole que lo ayudara con los niños hasta que Hermione regresara del hospital. Y ella no perdió tiempo en hacerse indispensable.

-¡Maldita seas, Ginny Weasley!

Los invitados fueron saliendo de la casa tras él, hablando en susurros, pero, la agonía de Harry era tan fuerte, que apenas se enteró.

Aferrando la valla del corral con ambas manos, miró hacia las grandes extensiones de pasto que tanto significaban para él. El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, lanzando sus últimos y anaranjados destellos. Tal vez aquel lugar no fuese el más bello del mundo, pero era el único hogar que había conocido. Tambien era la tierra que Ginevra Weasley deseaba poseer con tanto afán que había estado dispuesta a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba para obtenerla.

Pero no había seguido adelante con la farsa. En el último momento, no fue capaz de seguir adelante con su plan.

¿Por qué? ¿Tan repugnante le habría resultado la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con él?

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquella teoría no tenía sentido. Después de haber invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en convenserlo de que lo amaba, ¿Por qué echarse repentinamente atrás en el momento de la verdad? ¿Podría haber otro motivo? ¿Sería posible que lo amara de verdad y no se hubiera sentido capaz de decir "Si quiero" en aquellas circusntancias? Un destellode esperanza floreció en el pecho de Harry, pero éste no se atrevió a alentarlo.

-¡Harry!

El grito de Ronald le hizo alzar la cabeza. Harry volvió y vio que su hermano se acercaba.

-Buckbeak ha vuelto.

-¿Y Ginny? - preguntó Harry, ansioso.

-No ha dado señales de vida, pero Buckbeak venía arrastrando la silla.

La ansiedad atenazó repentinamente el estómago de Harry.

-¿Crees que se habrá caído?

Ronald se encogió de hombros

-¿Es buena amazona?

-No lo sé- replicó Harry. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre ella... había asumido que su amor bastaría, que con él podría conquistarlo todo. Estaba tan equivocado...

-¿Vas a buscarla?

Harry asintió. No tenía otra opción. No importaba si lo amaba o no. Él sí la amaba y no quería que le sucediera nada malo. No podía dejarla a solas en la oscuridad sin saber si estaba herida, o asustada, o sola.

-¿Puedes ocuparte de Buckbeak, Ronald? Yo utilizaré el todoterreno para inspeccionar el rancho.

-De acuerdo – tras una pequeña pausa, Ronald añadió, espero que Ginny y tú ṕodáis resolver vuestras diferencias. Siempre he pensado que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Pasando por alto el comentario de su hermano, Harry se encaminó hacia el todoterreno. Apretó el acelerador, siguiendo la línea de la valla. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, giró en dirección a la cabaña. Conflictivos pensamientos bombardeaban su cabeza mientras repasaba todo lo sucedido

"Ginny me ama, Ginny no me ama". Su mente vacilaba entre aquellas dos drásticas alternativas. Diez minutos después, detuvo el coche en lo alto de la colina desde la que se divisaba la cabaña junto al riachuelo.

Una tenue luz iluminaba la ventana del cuarto de estar, y a su corazón le salieron alas.

Ginny, tenía que ser ella.

Apagó el motor. No quería que saliera corriedo al oír que se acercaba. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella, obtener una explicación de sus labios. Cerró silenciosamente la puerta del vehículo y recorrió la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la cabaña, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón en el pecho. Cuandollegó al porche delantero, lo que vio por la ventana le hizo detenerse. Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, con un viejo album de fotos en el regazo. Aún llevaba puesto su vestido de novia.

Sintió que se le atenazaba la garganta al ver cómo se llevaba un pañuelo de papel a los ojos. Estaba llorando. ¿Por haber perdido la Madriguera? ¿O lloraría por él? No quería alimentar sus esperanzas, pero casi le resultaba imposible no hacerlo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Sobresaltada, Ginny se puso de pie bruscamente y el album de fotos cayó al ó abierto en una página del pasado. Arthur Weasley aparecía en la fotografía junto a una sonriente mujer y una niña pequeña montada en un pony. Aquella niña pelirroja y pecosa tenía que ser Ginny.

En aquel instante Harry comprendió sus motivos. Ginny había soñado toda su vida en recuperar lo que perdió quince años atrás. Años perdidos para siempre, destrozados por James, llenos de dolor, miseria y soledad. James era el culpable, y por mucho que lo deseara, él no podría reparar el daño causado por su padre.

Alzando una temblorosa mano aún enfundada en pequeños guantes blancos. Ginny lo miró.

-Harry... - dijo con voz ronca, aturdida-. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con expresión acusadora. El corazón de Ginny latió impotente, como una mariposa batiendo sus alas en un tarro de cristal.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó él, sorprendiendola con su preocupación.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar debido a la emoción que la embargaba.

-No quería hacerte daño -susurró ella.

-No me mientas – Harry recorrió la distancia que los separaba y Ginny pudo sentir su cálido aliento en el rostro -. Sé quien eres, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ginny se llevó una mano al cuello, sorprendida y angustiada.

-¿Hace... hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

-Narcisa Malfoy acaba de decírmelo.

Ginny sintió que las rodillas se le ablandaban y temió caer si seguía en pie.

-Necesito sentarme.

-No me extraña -el tono de Harry fue frío, sarcástico. Su actitud hizo ver a Ginny que lo había herido más de lo que las meras palabras podían expresar.

Apoyó la mano en el respaldo del sofá, se sentó y respiró profundamente. Al irse de la casa había asumido que no volvería a ver a Harry. Ahora que lo tenía allí adelante, mirandola como si fuera la peor de las pecadoras, comprendió lo mal que lo había tratado. Merecía todo su desprecio.

-Planeaste casarte conmigo, para recuperar el rancho – dijo Harry, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de conocerte.

Harry apretó los dientes con expresión angustiada.

-Debería haberme dicho la verdad. Aunque lo hubieras hecho, yo no habría dejado de sentir lo que sentía por ti.

-Ya tenías suficiente problemas asimilando el hecho de que era una jugadora. ¿Crees que me habrías dado el trabajo de asistenta si hubieras sabido que era la hija de Arthur Weasley?

-¿Significa algo para ti la palabra confianza?

-¿Confiar en un Potter? Supongo que estás bromeando. Mi padre confió en que el tuyo jugaría limpiamente a las cartas y James lo engañó. He encontrado una carta que le escribió confesándole todo. James sabía lo que hacía. Comprendió las repercusiones de sus actos... que una niña de siete años acabaría en la calle, pero no le importó...

-Yo no soy mi padre, Ginny, y ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Siento lo que James le hizo a tu padre, me duele mucho, pero, no puedo cambiar el pasado.

-Eso ya lo sé – dijo Ginny, con profunda tristeza-, Ese es el motivo por el que no he podido seguir adelante con la boda. No podía hacerte pagar por los pecados de tu padre, aunque deseaba hacerlo.

La mandibula de Harry se tensó. La expresión de sus ojos era fría e inmisericorde. Tenía todo el derecho a odiarla. Ginny sabía que no había hecho más que mentirle desde el principio. Había tratado de engañarlo como James engañó a Arthur, y le había causado un terrible dolor.

Como deseaba alargar una mano hacia él, tocar su querido rostro, caer de rodillas y rogarle su perdón.

-Sólo hay una cosa que quiero saber – dijo él, con voz cargada de emoción.

-¿Sí? - Ginny unió las manos en su regazo.

-Quiero la verdad – Harry le dedicó su mirada más dura.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-Nunca me has amado ¿Verdad? Era un pretexto. Vamos dime cómo lo planeaste, cómo permanecías despierta por las noches, pensando la forma de engañarme. Cuéntame cómo te reías a mis espaldas.

-Harry – Ginny se levantó y caminó hacia él, alargando una mano con gesto arrepentido – No fue así...

-No se te ocurra tocarme – dijo él, apartándose.

Su rechazo fue más doloroso para Ginny que un millón de golpes físicos, pero, se había ganado su desdén a pulso.

-Lo siento tanto – susurró, llorando -. Traté de dejarte antes de que me pidieras que me casara contigo. El cuatro de julio ¿Recuerdas?

Harry asintió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad entonces?

El labio inferior de Ginny tembló.

-No podía soportar la idea de irme. No después que me pidieras que me casara contigo.

-¿Por la Madriguera? - preguntó Harry, casi con miedo.

-Por ti.

Harry se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría creer eso.

-Te juro que es la verdad. No voy a negar que durante los pasados quince años he esperado a que surgiera la ocasión de vengarme de James Potter por lo que nos hizo a mi padre y a mí. He vivido para el día en que pudiera enfrentarme a él, cara a cara. Sólo podía pensar en recuperar mi hogar. Ni siquiera recordaba que James tenía dos hijos, hasta que conocí a Ronald en el Caldero Chorreante.

Hrry se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

-Supongo que fue entonces que averiguaste que fui yo quien heredó el rancho, y no él.

Ginny asintió.

-Y poco después comprendiste que nunca lograrías quitarme el rancho jugando al póquer.

-Sí.

-Así que decidiste casarte conmigo.

-Eso lo resume, más o menos.

-¿Y ahora quieres que crea que, a pesar de todo, te enamoraste de mí de verdad? - preuntó Harry, incrédulo.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió – susurró Ginny.

-Me disculpo por lo que hizo mi padre. Su forma de actuar no tiene perdón. Pero eso no excusa tu comportamiento.

Ginny tragó con esfuerzo.

-Ya lo sé. Mi afán de venganza ha destruido cualquier oportunidad que pudiera haber entre nosotros, ¿No?

Ginny nunca había sentido un dolor más intenso. Era incluso peor que el que experimentó la terrible noche que James Potter los hechó de la Madriguera. No pudo hacer nada respecto aquello, pero este desastre había sido obra exclusivamente suya.

Harry movió la cabeza.

-Me ha costado tanto llegar a confiar en ti... Me daba tanto miedo amar, terminar como mi madre, queriendo a alguien incapaz de corresponderme – una desolada risa escapó de entre sus labios -. A pesar de mis mejores intenciones, a pesar del cuidado con que actué, he terminado por caer en la misma trampa.

-Pero Harry – susurró Ginny -, yo te quiero, con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. Por eso he huído de la boda. Nuestro matrimonio, no podía basarse en una mentira.

-Cuánto me gustaría creerte, Ginny – Harry la miró y ella vio que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que he hecho, pero, te ruego me des una segunda oportunidad, por favor. ¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? Y esta vez no habrá secreto entre nosotros, ni afán de venganza que nos impida llegar a conocernos de verdad.

Harry deslizó la mirada por el tembloroso cuerpo de Ginny. No podía renunciar al anhelo que sentía en su interior. La quería, fueran cuales fuesen sus faltas. Ella se había abierto a él, le había confesado sus fallos, sus errores. Ahora había llegado su turno, pues tampoco era él totalmente inocente.

Durante los meses pasados había temido entregarse a ella por completo. Había contenido sus emociones, reservándose la posibilidad de retirarse si Ginny no daba. Si se amaba había que hacerlo del todo. Y amaba a Ginny desde el día en que la encontró en el sendero del rancho, con el coche supuestamente averiado.

Impulsado por los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo como un huracán, Harry avanzó hacia ella. Sin mediar palabra, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó fieramente en los labios.

¿Había alguien más dulce que ella en el mundo? Todos sus sufrimientos desaparecieron en aquel abrazo, Ginny lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. Sus suaves gemidos de placer fueron un detonante para las emociones de Harry.

-Mírame a los ojos, Ginevra Molly Weasley – dijo, apartando el rostro y tomando la pequeña y redondeada barbilla de Ginny en una mano.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

-¿Quieres volver a casa conmigo?

-No, si eso significa hacerte daño. Prefiero irme para siempre a que dudes de mi amor.

-Shhh – Harry apoyó un dedo sobre los labios de Ginny – responde a mis preguntas. ¿Quieres asumir tu papel de señora de la Madriguera? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y vivir en este sitio el resto de tu vida? ¿Quieres que tengamos aquí a nuestros hijos y los veamos crecer? ¿Quieres que reparemos el daño que causaron nuestros padres hace tiempo?

Ginny suspiró, sintiendo que una paz y una felicidad indiscriptibles se aposentaban en su corazón y en su alma. Hacía quince años que soñaba con aquel momento. Regresar a casa. Encontrar un hombre al que amar. Un hombre tan bueno, agradable y fuerte como Harry Potter. Por fin había llegado aquel momento, y todos sus sufrimientos habían concluido con aquel abrazo.

-Sí quiero, sí quiero, sí quiero.

La llevó a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó primero con gentileza y luego con pasión, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, después de unos minutos, poco a poco le quitó el vestido y miró su desnudez. le acarició los pezones con los pulgares sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella cerró los ojos y gimió de placer.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Ginny – susurró.

Ginny contuvo el aliento, quería entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

-Te deseo – murmuró ella.

Harry la condujo a la cama, se quitó la ropa, se colocó encima de ella y la besó.

La joven jadeaba y la piel le ardía con una pasión que no había experimentado nunca. Lo único que deseaba era volverse una con él. Le acarició su sexo.

Harry gimió, le separó las piernas y la penetró.

-¡Oh, Harry! – gritó ella.

El hombre comenzó a moverse sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Te quiero – susurró él.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero – afirmó ella.

Harry le apretó las nalgas y la empujó contra sí. Sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo tembló encima de ella.

Ginny, te amo – susurró una y otra vez.

Unos espasmos recorrieron su vientre, en respuesta a su clímax. En ese instante se sintió fusionada a él, entre sus brazos, la envolvió una oleada de paz, Harry le besó con ternura la frente y los labios.

Ginny se quedó dormida a su lado acariciando su espalda. Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol entraba ya por la ventana de la habitación. Tardó un instante en recordar dónde se encontraba.

Vio al único hombre que había amado, dormido a su lado. Tenía su mano apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de ella. Le había entregado a Harry Potter no sólo su corazón y su alma, sino también su cuerpo, pero, no se arrepentía porque, después de haberlo hecho, quería volver a repetirlo.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Ginny – susurró.

Tendió una mano hacia ella y, cuando notó la cama vacía, se fijó en que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Siguió tumbado, consciente de que seguía con él.

Harry era el hombre de sus sueños. Hacer el amor con él había sido la experiencia más sublime de su vida. Ginny salió del baño en toalla, traía el cabello mojado de la ducha. Harry notó que evitaba su mirada.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche? - preguntó Harry

-Fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida – dijo con sinceridad.

El hombre sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en los labios con ternura.

-Para mí también – susurró. ¿Que te parece, sí nos quedamos unos días aquí en la cabaña?

-Sería perfecto,

Harry no dejaba de admirarla, le parecía perfecta, ya no quería separarse de ella, reconocía que sin ella no podría vivir y su vida carecería de todo sentido.

-No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, te necesito; Ginny – susurró él. Te necesito.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Y si luego te aburres de mí?

-Eso nunca va a suceder Ginny porque te amo y quiero estar siempre contigo, despertar a tu lado. Tú me despertaste esa ansiedad.

-Gracias, por darme esta oportunidad. Esta vez no habrá secreto entre nosotros que nos impida llegar a conocernos de verdad.

Harry no podía renunciar al anhelo que sentía por Ginny. La quería, entendía que como seres humanos todos tenían virtudes y defectos y aún así él la consideraba perfecta. Ya no había motivo para contener sus emociones. Por fin había llegado ese momento, el de ser feliz con su amor.

**FIN.**


End file.
